UNA PAREJA IMPOSIBLE
by Yankeegomera
Summary: SNARRY Harry es un empata forzado a extemas medidas. Está bien. El ojiverde sonrió radiantemente y abrazó muy tímida y desmañadamente al hombre susurrando en su pecho, los ojos quizás un poco demasiado brillantes: Muchas gracias Severus. El hombre suspiró, rodeando con torpeza y una total falta de costumbre el cuerpo del chico y susurró:Lo haré Harry. Me casaré contigo.
1. Chapter 1

UNA PAREJA IMPOSIBLE

Bueno esta historia está aún en pañales…Gracias a Tracy y su reto…otro SNARRY… El reto original era: Totalmente SNARRY  
>Harry mandado a Slytherin Y el resto a mi libre albedrío! (Qué peligro!)<p>

Tras enviarle a Tracy un avance y tener su aprobación, la trama de esta historia queda como sigue: Harry es un empata, muy inteligente e independiente. Conoce la magia desde siempre. Legalmente pseudoemancipado a los 11 años, y casado antes de entrar en la escuela con Severus. El único de los tutores citados en el testamento disponible. Matrimonio tan solo formal y de conveniencia, para evitar cualquier posible interferencia o influencia de Dumbledore. En principio, un matrimonio platónico. Ambos saben que es algo solo temporal, una manera de proteger mejor a Harry, y hay una clausula que permite disolver la relación tan pronto como Harry tenga 20 años y Severus tenga al menos un heredero.

La dificultad es que no quiero que se parezca demasiado a Aprendiz de Brujo y es casi por completo UA… Dumbledore es excéntrico, manipulador, y egoísta; Voldemort, villano malvado; Draco un encanto…

Toda sugerencia será bien admitida.

UNA LECHUZA DE GRINGOTTS.

Severus Snape estaba disfrutando enormemente del inicio de su primera semana libre de mocosos cabezahuecas, y preparando las largas órdenes de pedido para reponer el stock de ingredientes, tanto para los alumnos como para su propio uso y la elaboración de pociones para el hospital de la escuela. Con un cuidadoso manejo del importe que la escuela destinaba a esos menesteres, una férrea vigilancia y control de las existencias, además de una ardua negociación con los proveedores, lograba disponer de una amplia selección de ingredientes de excelente calidad. Quizás por las circunstancias de su infancia, Severus odiaba el desperdicio. Podía elaborar pociones para su propio beneficio, era un punto que estaba recogido dentro de su contrato; al igual que podía aceptar encargos particulares, aunque no lo hacía demasiado a menudo. El tiempo era escaso, repartido entre sus muy numerosas clases y deberes como Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Y por supuesto, mucho antes que dejar que se perdiesen valiosos componentes, Severus prefería utilizarlos para reabastecer el botiquín o vender en las boticas las pociones resultantes. Igualmente, ingredientes en perfecto estado, pero que por estar ya cierto tiempo abiertos, no ser completamente frescos, o cualquier otra causa no eran aptos para la experimentación o la elaboración de las más delicadas pociones para la venta o la enfermería, si que eran perfectamente validos para la realización del trabajo escolar de laboratorio de los primeros cursos. De hecho, la calidad de los horrendos kits de ingredientes preenvasados que usualmente se vendían a los alumnos y principiantes era abismal y Severus había abolido radicalmente su uso nada más empezar a dar clases de Pociones. Primero por seguridad - la suya y la de los alumnos- y segundo porque era inútil intentar enseñar nada con semejante basura. Y si sus experimentos requerían algo muy concreto, siempre podía apelar a Albus, para que elevara una petición a la Junta de Gobierno para solicitar fondos adicionales. Otra cosa es que se lo concedieran…Como último recurso y para ciertos ingredientes "políticamente incorrectos"…podía comprarlos con su propio aunque magro dinero.

Revisando una vez más la estantería repleta de redomas de cristal con diminutos, globulosos ojos facetados, delicadas alas, pequeñas patas y otras partes, además de ejemplares de insectos y arácnidos enteros que estaba comprobando, anotó un par de cruces en su lista de reemplazos y pasó varios frascos con diversos tipos de relucientes escarabajos acuáticos a una cesta para llevarlos a la alacena del aula-laboratorio de Pociones. La citada cesta estaba casi llena…y la siguiente estantería contenía gusanos, orugas y larvas conservados en aguardiente, alcohol, vinagre, formol u otras soluciones preservativas. Era preferible y mucho más seguro terminar secciones enteras del trabajo, así que tomó sus dos cestas –una pequeña con ingredientes para desechar y destruir, otra más grande con elementos aprovechables- y se encaminó con presteza al aula. El aparentemente ingrato trabajo servía para calmar sus nervios y relajar la tensión de su mente, obligándole a concentrarse en la tarea entre manos.

Estaba terminando de reenvasar y etiquetar en frascos más pequeños los últimos ojos de escarabajo, cuando un búho real entró volando por la falsa ventana que el castillo había creado instantes antes junto a su puerta, posándose con un estridente chillido malhumorado y exigente en el respaldo de su silla. Severus dedicó una mirada calculadora a la magnífica ave, que le observaba con penetrantes e irritados ojos anaranjados y esta aleteó, estirando sus enormes alas de casi dos metros de envergadura y haciendo relucir el emblema dorado del saquito que llevaba prendido al cuello. Severus inclinó la cabeza en muda salutación y el ave se aquietó, sus agudos ojos siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Recogiendo con presteza pero con cuidado los utensilios sobre la mesa delante de él, enviando los frascos vacíos al fregadero y guardando todo lo demás, Severus suspiró pesadamente, rompiéndose la cabeza sobre qué asunto podía requerir que Gringotts le enviase un búho oficial certificado exprés. Secándose las manos, cogió el pesado sobre lacrado que la preciosa ave llevaba celosamente guardado y tras darle un par de vueltas entre las manos, se sentó en su silla, rompiendo los lacres; mientras el búho ululaba con aprobación en una esquina de la mesa, comiéndose de un solo bocado el -¿infortunado o tal vez afortunado?- ratón para ensayos que le había tirado.

SS&HP

Severus estaba desconcertado. Pese ha haberla leído varias veces…la carta de Gringotts no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para él, pero sin embargo, le forzaba a acudir al banco, dándole para ello un bastante estrecho margen de tiempo. Meditando y calculando que si se daba un poco de prisa, podía tener lista su revisión de ingredientes para media tarde del día siguiente, y de esa manera, aprovechar para desplazarse a Londres sin tener que dar más explicaciones innecesarias. Después de todo, Severus valoraba en sobremanera su privacidad y no tenía deseos de contestar preguntas, sobre todo preguntas para las cuales no tenía aun respuesta. Tomando pluma y pergamino, garabateó con su enrevesada caligrafía una sucinta respuesta y doblándola, miró a los ojos ambarinos del búho que se acicalaba cuidadosamente las plumas:

-¿Vas a llevar mi respuesta o necesito usar una lechuza de la escuela?

Con un ronco ululato, el búho saltó hacia él, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza y picoteándole con afecto un mechón del lacio cabello negro. Los búhos y lechuzas le adoraban por lo general, ya que era generoso prodigando los más deliciosos roedores. Rascando al precioso animal detrás de la cabeza, Severus introdujo la carta en el saquito protegido y le tendió sujeto por la cola un nuevo y desventurado ratoncillo. Tras engullir su suculenta y culebreante recompensa, con un último ululato de saludo, el búho real emprendió un silencioso vuelo, desapareciendo de su vista. Tras suspirar de nuevo, Severus llamó a un elfo para que le trajese sopa, unos sándwiches y una taza de café, dispuesto a terminar cuanto antes su inventario y olvidarse de la enigmática carta hasta que lo concluyera.

SS&HP

Como siempre, Albus sonrió paternalmente desde detrás de sus gafas de medialuna cuando anunció que iba a ir a Londres para hacer su encargo anual de ingredientes. Y frunció el ceño infinitesimalmente con desagrado cuando anunció que probablemente pasaría la primera semana de julio realizando sus encargos. Severus era muy estricto con sus proveedores, pero casi semana y media…parecía demasiado. Encogiéndose apenas de hombros, y tras dar un nuevo sorbo a su café, Severus murmuró cabizbajo:

-También necesito hacer algunas reparaciones urgentes en mi casa…

Sonriendo de nuevo, aplacada y satisfecha su curiosidad, Albus se enfrascó en una interminable charla sobre las bondades de algunos hechizos hogareños, ignorando la completa -aunque bien disimulada- indiferencia de su interlocutor.

Con su pequeña maleta reducida de tamaño hasta asemejar una caja de cerillas y metida en el bolsillo de su túnica, Severus caminó hasta las puertas de la escuela, para desaparecerse después. Con la mayoría de sus encargos resueltos, su vieja y aparentemente decrepita casa del callejón de la Hilandera, adecentada y limpia por dentro, renovadas las protecciones antimuggles y el glamour que la hacía parecer semi abandonada por fuera, Severus cruzó el umbral de Gringotts con la extraña carta en el bolsillo interior de su túnica la tarde-noche del domingo 30 de junio de 1991, el último día del plazo mencionado en la misma. La mayoría de tiendas cerraban en domingo, con excepción de la apertura de media jornada de mañana para las tiendas de mascotas mágicas, Zonkos, Honeyduckes, la heladería de Florean, los bares, pubs y algunos otros locales de más que dudosa reputación en Callejón Nocturn. Los últimos clientes hacía horas que había desaparecido del Callejón Diagon y sus aledaños, las tiendas con la excepción de los pubs y cafeterías estaban cerradas, e incluso los últimos dependientes estaban ya marchándose a cenar.

Pero Gringotts no cerraba nunca, jamás; y con la capucha calada para ocultar aun mas su rostro, Severus se detuvo en silencio frente a uno de los mostradores, casi todos desocupados a esas intempestivas horas. El duende tomó la carta que le tendía y tras leerla brevemente, se la devolvió y murmuró con tono impaciente:

-Sígame.

Y comenzó a andar hacia las puertas al fondo del recibidor. Dentro del banco, le condujo a una de las salas de reunión – Severus solo había estado en otra de ellas con la ocasión de la muerte de su madre primero y de su abuelo después – y tras abrir, le dejó con el duende que ya estaba en ella.

El duende se presentó sumariamente a sí mismo como Crowclaw, y comenzó a exponer el delicado y confidencial asunto, poniéndole delante carpetas, copias y extractos de documentos, todos ellos con ciertos datos personales velados y ocultos. Severus releyó una vez más el personalísimo contrato, sin ser capaz de entender porque le ofrecían semejante acuerdo. Miró al hosco duende, que le dedicó una perturbadora mueca llena de dientes que debía ser su versión de una amable sonrisa, y frunció el ceño, contemplando una vez más la estancia, con la incómoda pero certera sensación de estar siendo observado. Espiado. Era lo más probable. Alguna clase de hechizo de escucha y seguimiento, indudablemente habilitado por el propio banco. Los duendes eran muy celosos protegiendo los intereses de sus clientes. Tomó un sorbo del té amablemente ofrecido, para aclararse las ideas y humedecer su reseca boca, apartando a un lado los pergaminos. La idea era tentadora, y mucho…pero aun así, Severus tenía ciertos estándares esenciales…

-Inicialmente…podría estaría interesado, pero antes de dar una respuesta definitiva en ningún sentido, quisiera conocer a su cliente. En persona.

Su seco tono de voz dejo claro que el tema no era negociable. El duende le miró ceñudo y pareció dudar por un instante, como si no hubiese esperado semejante petición; pero entonces, con un suave remolino de una argéntea y sutil tela, una figura se descubrió, surgiendo de debajo de una capa de invisibilidad. Un joven. El extraño estaba vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, encapuchado y se cubría el rostro con una delicada máscara forrada en seda de igual color. Además, había algo… extraño en su apariencia, algo que tal vez solo un ojo entrenado como el suyo podía discernir. Un velado y discreto glamour. Sin duda, un celo increíble para proteger su identidad…y su aspecto. Severus estaba aun más desconcertado y su curiosidad hondamente picada, aunque no lo demostrase aparentemente. La propuesta alcanzaba nuevas cotas de interés, pero el misterio se incrementaba. Por un instante, el joven muchacho sentado en una silla le contempló inmóvil y en silencio, y después, con una leve y cortés inclinación de cabeza murmuró, con voz nítida pero claramente distorsionada:

-Puede llamarme…Noir. (N.A.: por supuesto, negro en francés) Me temo que por mi seguridad no puedo desvelarle ni mi nombre ni mi aspecto, Maestro Experto de Pociones, Ungüentos y Brebajes Snape. Pero gustosamente contestaré a sus preguntas, si es que puedo.

Severus se sorprendió levemente por el uso de su completo título académico –nadie fuera del ámbito de los eruditos en el tema usaba jamás tan larga parrafada- y estudió cada detalle perceptible, pese a que sabía que un glamour disfrazaba la apariencia del otro, también estaba al tanto de cómo mejor funcionaban semejantes disfraces era trabajando sobre la apariencia real, no en su contra. La estructura ósea en conjunto, la constitución y proporciones relativas del cuerpo; cambios muy grandes sobre estos pilares básicos eran muy difíciles de lograr y mantener, y tendían a alterar el equilibrio y la forma de moverse del sujeto, ocasionando una aparente tosquedad o torpeza. Sin embargo, aunque estaba sentado y apenas se había movido, sus gestos eran…fluidos y naturales.

-Severus, mi nombre es Severus.

El extraño inclinó nuevamente la cabeza y Severus murmuró con cierta curiosidad:

-¿Por qué quiere formalizar este acuerdo Sr. … Noir? Simplemente con esperar un poco, podría prescindir de llevar a cabo todo esto…

La figura se movió apenas en su silla, cruzando comedidamente las piernas y tras un breve silencio, contestó suavemente.

-No puedo esperar. Sinceramente, no puedo permitirme ese lujo. Aunque mis padres eran magos, mi custodia está en manos de…una rama muggle de la familia y mi situación es…algo…mh… precaria en estos momentos. Quiero proseguir mi educación formal, pero mi familia no está dispuesta a facilitarme ni el permiso ni el dinero necesario para ello. Esta es la única manera en que puedo eludir la necesidad de pedirles ninguna de las dos cosas.

Severus volvió a repasar los impresionantes logros académicos de su joven interlocutor: educación muggle completa preuniversitaria con notas inmejorables. Reconocimiento de un nivel hablado y escrito de latín, francés, alemán y griego equivalente al de un hablante nativo. Con propuesta de convalidación de Diplomatura múltiple de filología, pendiente de la realización del año de prácticas requerido. Cursos avanzados teóricos de nivel universitario de química y bioquímica, anatomía, fisiología, biología y zoología. Amplios conocimientos de psicología e historia. En cuanto a su educación mágica, exámenes a nivel TIMOS realizados por Gringotts con Sobresaliente en Astronomía, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia, Estudios Muggles Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Runas Antiguas. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Sobresaliente en el examen teórico, Excepcionalmente Sobresaliente en el práctico. Pociones Sobresaliente en la parte teórica, práctico no realizado, nota conjunta No Evaluable. Exámenes a nivel ÉXTASIS realizados por Gringotts: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbología, Transformaciones, y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Sobresaliente. Pociones, Sobresaliente en la parte teórica, practico no realizado, nota conjunta No evaluable.

Severus releyó de nuevo las calificaciones de los examinadores independientes de Gringotts, tomando nota esta vez de las fechas. Los exámenes de TIMO se habían realizado en las pasadas Pascuas, y los de ÉXTASIS, hacia menos de una quincena. No era tan extraño que alguien con los recursos necesarios optase por estudiar independientemente, y por sus logros académicos, indudablemente, era un joven muy inteligente. Pero… "¿Por qué tomar los exámenes de ambos niveles con tan escasa diferencia de tiempo? A diferencia del Ministerio, a Gringotts no le importaban los meritos sociales, la edad ni la condición de sus examinados…¿Por qué no hacer directa y simplemente sus exámenes de ÉXTASIS?" Contempló de nuevo su enmascarada silueta, y murmuró:

.

-Aun así…¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que no nos conocemos, ya que sin duda recordaría a alguien con una trayectoria tan brillante.

.

El joven pareció meditar profundamente su respuesta durante largos segundos y susurró:

.

-Aunque no he frecuentado esta sociedad, conozco su reputación…y tengo una buena idea de su carácter. Ud. es un hombre modesto, trabajador, sacrificado, honesto y leal para con los suyos, Severus Snape. Este contrato le beneficia tanto como a mí, y no tengo razones para pensar que va abusar de su posición. Confío en Ud.

.

Severus guardó silencio, meditando las palabras del otro mientras el duende les miraba casi boquiabierto alternativamente a ambos. "¿Cómo podía hacer afirmaciones tan acertada y tajantemente sobre él?" Con gesto deliberado se descubrió el antebrazo izquierdo, mostrando la fantasmal silueta de la marca tenebrosa y dirigió la mirada directamente a los ojos de otro. En aquel momento, la máscara cubría cualquier posible gesto facial de respuesta y Severus no supo si lamentarla o agradecerla. El joven no dijo nada, y tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, se levantó. Severus bajó la mirada, ocultando el agudo dolor del rechazo y endureciendo sus facciones, contemplando ceñudo la humillante señal grabada en su pálida piel. Así que cuando unos dedos suaves se cerraron en torno a su muñeca, tirando apenas de su brazo, Severus se sobresaltó levemente y alzó la cabeza con los oscuros, casi negros ojos llenos de preguntas. El joven olía muy suavemente a una curiosa e intrigante mezcla de cítricos: mandarina, bergamota, lima y pomelo, y se había sentado en una silla a su lado, la capucha ocultando su cabello y el lateral de su rostro enmascarado.

.

-¿Duele?

.

Preguntó con insospechada gentileza la joven voz. Severus denegó, tragando saliva. Albus le daba ocasionales palmaditas paternales en el hombro que le hacían sentir como…como un maldito perrito, Minerva a veces le apretaba suavemente el brazo reconfortándole en discreto silencio y Poppy alborotaba y le curaba cuando tenía algo serio; pero esto era…diferente. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba firme y amigablemente, que su corazón latía algo más rápido de lo normal. Inspiró tratando de calmar sus emociones, respondiendo calladamente con total sinceridad ante la verdadera preocupación por su bienestar –un extraño al que apenas acababa de conocer- que se filtró en la voz y en la tierna presa en su muñeca.

.

-Ya no. Pero fue…verdaderamente terrible cuando la recibí… Y cuando estaba activa…

.

Severus se estremeció, sus músculos reaccionando con el dolor del sufrimiento recordado. El joven asintió, y deslizó los dedos de la otra mano para rozar delicadamente el tatuaje, dejando erizada a su paso la piel de Severus. Nadie, jamás, había tocado la marca, y con ojos incrédulos, Severus contempló como aquella mano acariciaba sin vacilaciones ni repulsión su contaminado antebrazo una y otra vez. El movimiento se detuvo, y el joven cubrió gentilmente el lugar, creando por instante la bonita ilusión de que en su brazo no anidaba semejante depravación. La marca hormigueó curiosamente bajo el roce, enviando una sensación extraña a su cerebro. Jamás había experimentado más que tormento de una clase u otra de ella. Pero esto…no era doloroso, ni placentero tampoco, no en un sentido sensual, pero era…cálido y reconfortante, a la vez que muy desconcertante. Era casi…absolutorio. El hombre alzó los oscurecidos ojos para cruzar la mirada con el desconocido, fijándola en los brillantes destellos que relucían en la penumbra de su capucha, tras la máscara.

.

-Confió en ti, Severus.

.

El hombre escuchó aparentemente impasible las suaves palabras, mientras aquella mano permanecía brindándole un insospechado y gentil confort, simplemente reposando sobre su piel mancillada. Dejando que sus ojos se animaran, el hombre asintió, esbozando una levísima sonrisa ladeada y depositó su propia mano, mas grande y curtida por el duro trabajo, sobre la del joven. Y este sonrió; aunque el gesto no fue visible, Severus estaba completamente seguro de que su misterioso interlocutor estaba sonriéndole en ese momento. Con lentitud, el joven se llevó la mano libre al rostro, se quitó la máscara y la depositó en la mesa, para agitar la cabeza y retirar la capucha con la misma mano y girarse hacia él momentos después.

Lo primero que vio Severus fue una barbilla lampiña y de piel delicadamente dorada y pálida. Seguida de una media melena ondulada, negra y brillante. Cuando se giró, el color de sus ojos, imposiblemente grandes, le cautivó, arrancándole un inconsciente jadeo…y haciéndole fruncir levemente el ceño. Elegantes facciones, con sensuales labios rojos y unos ojos hipnóticos, como los de un gato. El joven era toda una belleza y Severus aun lo tuvo menos claro, no comprendía en absoluto porque le había elegido. A él. Que era ciertamente poco atractivo a la vista y tan sociable como un puercoespín irritado. Con un suspiro resignado, el muchacho chascó los dedos y su glamour se deshizo, como si el viento retirase los jirones de un ligero halo de humo o bruma de su figura. Por un instante, Severus no dio crédito a sus ojos, parpadeó y respiró profundamente, contemplando los cada vez más familiares ojos verdes y una reluciente cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Estaba alucinando sin duda…Parpadeó de nuevo, tratando de disipar el engañoso espejismo. El chico era hermoso, pero no era el joven adolescente a punto de entrar en la edad adulta que esperaba… sino un niño. Un niño que aun no había cumplido los 11 años. Inspiró y exhaló de nuevo, controlando su desbocado corazón, hasta que su voz surgió vacilante:

.

-¿Harry?¿Harry…Potter?

(N.A. :Según la AROMATERAPIA, estos son los supuestos efectos psicológicos de los aceites esenciales a los que huele Harry :

Relajante: mandarina. Equilibrador: bergamota. Estimulantes: lima, pomelo. Antidepresivos: bergamota, mandarina, lima, pomelo)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno algunas de las explicaciones.

Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, este fic es un Universo Alternativo muy alternativo.

Gracias a Tracy y su reto…otro SNARRY… Totalmente SNARRY  
>Harry mandado a Slytherin ( o algo similar) La trama de esta historia queda como sigue: Harry es un empata, muy inteligente e independiente. Conoce la magia desde siempre. Legalmente pseudoemancipado a los 11 años, y casado antes de entrar en la escuela con Severus. El único de los tutores citados en el testamento disponible. Matrimonio tan solo formal y de conveniencia, para evitar cualquier posible interferencia o influencia de Dumbledore. En principio, un matrimonio platónico. Ambos saben que es algo solo temporal, una manera de proteger mejor a Harry, y hay una clausula que permite disolver la relación tan pronto como Harry tenga 20 años y Severus tenga al menos un heredero.<p>EL ATICO OLVIDADO.<p>

Pese a la acuciante curiosidad del adulto en conocer los detalles, Harry solicitó que tomaran algo, alegando que estaba sediento y hambriento. Severus accedió. Era razonable, a esas horas la mayoría de los humanos estaban cenando desde hacía rato. Los duendes trajeron de inmediato una bandeja repleta con pastelillos de carne, empanadillas, canapés y pastas, zumo, una buena tetera y tazas de té, además de un vaso de sidra fresca para Severus, y media hora más tarde, el niño accedió finalmente a contarle toda su historia. Dejando en la mesa su casi vacío vaso de zumo de calabaza y naranja, el chico centró sus resplandecientes ojos verde esmeralda en los casi negros del adulto y comenzó a hablar.

-No puedo estar por completo seguro de las razones, aunque tengo mis sospechas, pero tras la muerte de mis padres, Albus Dumbledore me dejó al cuidado de mi tía Petunia. Hubo un tiempo en que mi tía anheló el don de mi madre, haciéndola envidiar celosamente lo que ella no tenía. Su deseo insatisfecho se tornó en amargura y resentimiento. Si ella no podía tenerla, sin duda la magia era algo repulsivo y despreciable. Aunque llena de rencor y secreta envidia, Petunia teme y desprecia la magia; y el sentimiento es aun más fuerte en Vernon, su marido, cuya máxima aspiración en la vida es ser normal. Perfecta y absolutamente normal. Hasta poco después de cumplir dos años y medio, mi lugar en su casa era la alacena bajo la escalera, y mi cama, la canasta de mimbre en que Albus me dejó en plena noche en el umbral de su puerta. La mejor política para mi salud era mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible fuera de su vista y por tanto de su mente. Cuando mi primo Dudley comenzó a ir al parvulario, a mi me fue denegado ese privilegio. Mi tío adujeron que mi salud era frágil como para enviarme al parvulario. Sin embargo, con mayor movilidad y libertad, accedí al único lugar de la casa del que ninguno de los otros tres habitantes de ella parecía ser consciente. El ático. Mi magia se llevó hasta la trampilla, y esta se abrió para mí. Solo para mí. Dentro encontré entre otra serie de cosas, la extensa colección de libros de mis abuelos, el primer baúl escolar de mi madre con todos sus libros escolares muggles y los de mi abuela; sus libros de Hogwarts, perfectamente ordenados y empaquetados.

Harry tomó un sorbo de zumo y se aclaró la garganta. Nunca había contado nada de esto a otro ser humano.

-Con cierta instigación de mi parte, mi tía me permitió mudarme al ignorado y abandonado ático, donde aun podían olvidarse más de mí, y pretender la mayor parte del tiempo, ignorar y omitir mi mera existencia. Lo cual funcionaba bien para mí. Salvo para las obligatorias vacunaciones, apenas puse un pie en la calle hasta que llegó el momento de iniciar la enseñanza primaria obligatoria. El primer día de clase, mientras los otros niños trabajaban en sus primeras letras, sumas y restas, le entregué a mi maestra una cuartilla con un fragmento de Ricardo III, la famosa batalla de Bosworth y su desgarrado: "Un caballo, un caballo, mi reino por un caballo" en una correcta caligrafía. En ese momento, comenzó un continuo tira y afloja, entre mi evidente capacidad muy por encima del sistema escolar, los férreos deseos de mis tíos de normalidad…y el reconocimiento y dinero que un genio en la familia podía suponerles.

Apurando lo que quedaba de su vaso y evaluando el grado de confort de su oyente con su historia, Harry suspiró y añadió suavemente:

-Tengo una gran memoria eidética, lo que vulgarmente se llama memoria fotográfica, que me permite recordar con claridad todo lo que he leído, visto u oído. Aprendí a leer escuchando a mis padres, antes de dominar mi lengua para hablar correctamente. El resto, simplemente mucho tiempo y muchos libros. A la edad de comenzar la escuela primaria había memorizado todos los libros de educación primaria y secundaria, gran parte de la biblioteca de nivel universitario de mis abuelos, los diarios de mi abuela y mi madre y los tres primeros cursos de Hogwarts. La escuela estaba encantada de tener un "prodigio" entre sus alumnos, y mis tíos fueron felicitados, incluso recibieron una ayuda económica, una beca para hacer frente a mis necesidades "especiales".

Harry tomó un canapé de pollo y ensalada y lo masticó lentamente antes de proseguir, sin que los oscuros ojos dejaran de observarle. El chico parecía hablar de todo aquello con tanta calma…

-En el ámbito mágico, he aprendido a realizar toda clase de magia sin varita, puesto que no tenía una. Y también soy un empata, percibo los sentimientos, las emociones dominantes de la gente…y puedo influir en ellos, hasta cierto punto. Tal vez por tener una escapatoria no visible ni llamativa en mis habilidades empáticas, mi naturaleza mágica ha pasado mayormente desapercibida y mis tíos creían haber "extirpado las rarezas" de mi. Actualmente se niegan a costearme las matrículas universitarias, aunque tengo becas y solo tienen que pagarme un mínimo porcentaje. Mi prematuro paso al nivel universitario es demasiado para ellos; el miedo y el desagrado, los celos y la envidia son demasiado intensos para que pueda hacerles cambiar de opinión. Hasta ahora me toleraban a duras penas, pero no quiero ni pensar en que dirían si hubiesen visto en su casa la lechuza con la carta de Hogwarts…

El joven tendió el grueso sobre de familiar pergamino, en cuyo frente, en la inconfundible tinta esmeralda estaba escrita una dirección en la enrevesada y floreada caligrafía de la pluma automática:

_Señor H. Potter_

_Ático Olvidado_

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

Severus meneó la cabeza y murmuró, haciendo cábalas en el interior de su cabeza:

-No necesitas hacer esto, Harry. Te ayudaré, por supuesto…de alguna manera lograré reunir el dinero que necesitas para tus estudios. Me llevará algo de tiempo, pero lo haré. Para disponer de algo de efectivo ahora, puedes pedir un reembolso de tu matrícula prepagada de Hogwarts…es evidente que no vas a necesitarla.

Sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutor, Harry murmuró calmadamente:

-Con el debido respeto, Severus, ya sé que la vida no ha sido muy amable con Ud. pero Ud. no tiene ni idea de lo que esto ha supuesto para mí. No sabe lo que es sentir, sentir con la intensidad y claridad de un empata, el odio, el rencor, el miedo o la envidia de los que supuestamente son tu familia. He pasado cada momento de los últimos 9 años, influyendo y modificando las emociones de los que eran mis guardianes, constantemente. Lo mejor que podía esperar de ellos era educada indiferencia, atizada por grandes dosis de envidia y rencor. Fomentando en mi primo un gran interés en las actividades deportivas y físicas, ofreciéndole su propio campo en que destacar, para que sus celos no progresaran más. Viéndoles gastar en Dudley la mayor parte del dinero de mis becas y premios. Quitándome de su vista y presencia, ocultando lo que realmente soy, todos los días, a todas horas…

Harry pareció perderse en los recuerdos por un momento y prosiguió con voz muy baja, los ojos clavados en sus manos entrecruzadas en el regazo:

-Aun así…me las he arreglado más o menos…hasta el último cumpleaños de mi primo. Mis tíos le llevaron al zoo con uno de sus amigos, y por una vez…me llevaron con ellos. No les quedó más remedio, porque se presentó inesperadamente una de mis tutoras para una visita de supervisión. En el serpentario…ocurrió algo. Era muy temprano, yo estaba observando a una de las serpientes, mientras mi primo y su amigo se quejaban de que los estúpidos bichos no se movían, demandando a su padre que hiciera algo. Descubrí que hablo parsel. La serpiente reaccionó a mis palabras y cuando Dudley se acercó como una apisonadora, empujándome y tirándome al suelo, me enfurecí…y el cristal del hábitat de exposición…simplemente desapareció…

Alzando la mirada hacia su callado interlocutor, el chico murmuró con ojos brillantes:

-Creí que podría esperar, pero… Sencillamente, ya no puedo manejar semejante cantidad de miedo, odio y aborrecimiento…aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas… Mis tíos creen que estoy en un campamento de verano para intelectuales…No pienso volver con ellos. Absolutamente no puedo…

Severus se mesó los cabellos en un nada usual gesto de exasperación. Se sentía profundamente implicado, usualmente era mucho más frío y calmado, y ante la sombra de una sospecha, murmuró:

-¿Harry? Necesito saberlo…¿Has estado…manipulando mis emociones?

El chico denegó suavemente y susurró:

- Ud. es…especialmente difícil de interpretar… No es como la mayoría…sus emociones son…delicadas y sutiles. Las tiene muy dominadas…comedidas. Que **pueda** hacerlo no quiere decir que lo haga continuamente. Influir en Ud. sería como tratar de empujar un móvil con cientos de piezas engranadas y obtener un movimiento equilibrado al primer roce. Es un agradable cambio poder relajarme con Ud., simplemente sentirle… Solo he usado una ligera sugerencia calmante durante unos minutos al revelar mi identidad…como mera medida de precaución. Nada más. En ocasiones, súbitas emociones fuertes de extraños o multitudes pueden resultarme abrumadoras hasta que logro distanciarme.

Severus rezongó entre dientes. Su mente era el único ámbito de su vida que resultaba completamente privado…y quería que siguiera siéndolo. Harry aceptó la corrección con mansedumbre. El adulto continuó pensando, dando miradas ocasionales al niño…al jovencito que se sentaba frente a él. La protección otorgada por el sacrificio de su madre era de la mayor importancia según Albus… "Seguramente se podría estudiar alguna solución, no?"

-Harry…Dumbledore te dejó con tus tíos por una razón…

El joven se había tensado y sus ojos miraron con determinación al adulto:

-Lo sé…

Severus suspiró, agradecido de que el joven fuese tan comprensivo.

-…quería "moldear" a su mejor conveniencia mi carácter. Necesitaba un pequeño "héroe" para ocupar la primera línea de fuego, no? Un personaje público al que colgar todo el peso de esa maldita profecía. Un chivo expiatorio en el que descargar toda responsabilidad…

El adulto abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry no le dio siquiera la oportunidad.

-Recuerdo cada palabra, cada gesto, Severus. ¿Le resulta familiar la frase "Por el bien mayor"?. He tenido 9 años para revisar todas y cada una de ellas. Albus me quería ignorante, infeliz, deseoso de afecto y aprobación, dócil, maleable y manipulable a sus pretensiones. Cualquier otro no hubiese sido más que un mero instrumento, un títere entre sus manos. La jugada era perfecta psicológicamente… pero no contó con mi memoria y mis cualidades. Ni con mi abuela.

Ganando volumen e intensidad en su voz, los verdes ojos llenándose de determinación a cada palabra, el joven empata añadió:

-No voy a ser el peón en la absurda estrategia de nadie, Severus. Ni siquiera de Albus Dumbledore. El hombre es un maestro de la manipulación y las medias verdades. ¡Lleva toda su vida haciéndolo!

Con una media sonrisa ladeada y mirándole con curiosidad, el largo cabello negro moviéndose suavemente con la apenas perceptible inclinación de su rostro hacia un lado, Harry murmuró:

-¿Cómo es que un profesor de Hogwarts, que además es Maestro de Pociones, necesita reunir dinero para algo tan nimio como las tasas de una matrícula universitaria muggle? ¿Acaso la escuela no le paga sus salarios? ¿No hay mercado para sus pociones? No…pero hasta Ud. se ha dejado manipular por las sutiles maniobras de Dumbledore…El Wizengamot pudo haberle exonerado de culpas por los "delitos" cometidos mientras espiaba, tal vez imponerle una multa…hay incontables precedentes legales y es lo habitual en estos casos. La ley, después de todo, es dictada siempre por el bando ganador. Pero no; Albus consiguió "convencer" al tribunal de "liberarle bajo su custodia", para asegurarse de que "tu arrepentimiento es duradero y sincero"…para "ayudarte y guiarte de nuevo al camino correcto"…

Harry contempló cuidadosamente a Severus, que le miraba con asombro y cierta aprensión, y añadió en un susurro:

-El tribunal estableció un plazo inicial de 5 años para esa "libertad custodiada y vigilada", revisable y prorrogable anualmente después si su "mentor" lo estimaba oportuno para su completa "rehabilitación"… de facto congelando su acceso a sus salarios y ganancias, otorgando a Albus facultad para pedir informes y controlar sus cuentas, y para asignarle "la cantidad que estime adecuada para sus gastos y necesidades personales"…haciéndole totalmente dependiente de él…

Severus bajó la mirada y preguntó, reprimiendo un escalofrío ante la literalidad de las palabras del joven Potter:

-¿Has accedido a las transcripciones del tribunal? Creí que estaban selladas…

Harry se encogió de hombros y murmuró, sin dejar de observarle, claramente estudiando tanto su respuesta física como emocional:

-Solo había que poner un poquito de empeño…mover algunos hilos…Sabía desde hace tiempo que necesitaba estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Los duendes, previo pago, son muy útiles, Severus. Las actas dejaron de ser secretas al cumplimiento de la sentencia inicial…que Albus ha prorrogado y renovado cada año, aportando sus propios informes verbales de carácter, e implicando veladamente que su opinión era la de toda la plantilla de la escuela…Ya ha expiado suficientemente su culpa, Severus.

Durante mucho rato, guardaron silencio. Severus desvió la mirada al suelo, sumido en una mirada retrospectiva a la interacción con el Director. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando atajar la inminente jaqueca. Albus había jugado con sus sentimientos y emociones…magistralmente, haciéndole rememorar una y otra vez sus sentimientos de remordimiento y culpabilidad, impidiéndole sanar y dejar atrás esas negativas emociones. Propiciando que el resentimiento y la amargura anidasen en su corazón, corrompiéndolo. Previniéndole de avanzar o implicarse emocionalmente con nadie; aislándole, volviéndole no solo dependiente…maleable y predecible, una marioneta lista a cumplir su voluntad…La traición del que había considerado su preceptor y guía dolía, lastimaba mucho, pero Harry tenía toda la razón…su continuado martirio ya era suficiente. Había expiado sus juveniles errores con creces.

El jovencito sonrió, notando el cambio, la subida de tono, el pico y el nuevo control en las emociones del hombre; sabiendo que este había llegado a una resolución. Quizás con un poco de suerte…en la misma tónica que él. Harry se inclinó esperanzado hacia adelante, dejando que la nueva confianza y la determinación del hombre resbalasen sobre él como un bálsamo; su enojo incluso, un sentimiento que por una vez no estaba dirigido hacia él, sino que era compartido…

Severus guardó silencio, pensando una y otra vez, intentando ver otra salida al aprieto en que ambos se encontraban, sin que su mente supliese una idea que garantizase, al menos para Harry, una independencia real. Miró a los verdes ojos, ojos tan llenos de esperanza e ilusión, aparentemente tan inocentes que le sorprendieron por un instante, haciéndole recordar la tierna edad de su dueño. Su vulnerabilidad legal ante otros. Su certeza sobre el camino a seguir aumentó y poniendo una mano encima de una de las de Harry, sobre su regazo, apretó suavemente y murmuró con convicción:

-Está bien.

El ojiverde sonrió radiantemente y abrazó muy tímida y desmañadamente al hombre susurrando en su pecho, los ojos quizás un poco demasiado brillantes:

-Muchas gracias Severus.

El hombre suspiró, rodeando con torpeza y una total falta de costumbre el cuerpo del chico y susurró:

-Lo haré Harry. Me casaré contigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya veo que os gusta…De nuevo, dadle las gracias a Tracy por su reto. Y yo…

¡Espero recibir una adecuada recompensa a todo este esfuerzo! REW a montones!

* * *

><p>UN POCO DE BACKGROUND…<p>

Afortunadamente, nadie pensó ni remotamente en la posibilidad de que Severus tuviese una relación afectiva y mucho menos en que desease contraer matrimonio. Por lo que no necesitaba pedir permiso ni informar a nadie de sus intenciones al respecto. Aunque su esposo fuese tan joven que el matrimonio no era legalmente admitido en la Inglaterra muggle, arcaicas leyes nunca derogadas y aun en vigor en el mundo mágico permitían casar a niños incluso más pequeños entre sí o con un esposo adulto. Actualmente era una práctica casi totalmente desaparecida, al menos en Europa y Norteamerica. Gringotts era más que útil para suavizar esas pequeñas "discrepancias" legales, y para estar completamente seguros, registraron también su matrimonio en el mundo muggle. Un pequeño viaje relámpago a un remoto y diminuto país extranjero con un traslador no regulado ni aprobado por el Ministerio, y ya tenían un matrimonio legal en ambos mundos. Y como las leyes muggles validan automáticamente el matrimonio celebrado legalmente en otro país…

Respecto al mundo mágico, obviamente no acudieron al Ministerio, registrando el contrato únicamente en el banco. La modalidad de contrato matrimonial elegido era válido incluso si nunca era consumado. Después de todo se trataba de un acuerdo nupcial concertado. La única obligación contractual formal ineludible de los cónyuges era producir un heredero, un hijo o hijos en común…y eso podía ser solventado de múltiples formas sin necesidad de ninguna clase de intimidad física. Igualmente, ya que se trataba de un matrimonio de estricta y pura conveniencia, tenía una cláusula en la que estaba previsto un plazo –a partir del 20º cumpleaños de Harry- a partir del cual, si ya contaban con el/los herederos deseados, cualquiera de los dos podía demandar un divorcio inmediato, con un generoso régimen de visitas ya pre-establecido para Harry, ya que como esposo de mayor edad, Severus conservaría la custodia formal de los niños. No se sumaban patrimonios, es más, se insistía detalladamente en que su independencia económica era absoluta, y solo las mas que generosas sumas establecidas como dote-aportación inicial de Harry y el regalo de bodas-arras de Severus para su esposo, pasaban a una nueva cuenta conjunta. El remanente de esa única cuenta común pasaría a sus hijos a la disolución del matrimonio.

Severus estuvo a punto de echar espuma por la boca cuando se enteró de que Harry estaba recluido en el banco desde la mañana después de la desastrosa excursión de cumpleaños de su primo Dudley y subsiguiente fiasco con la fugada serpiente pitón, ya que las protecciones mágicas del banco evitaban la detección de los que estuvieran dentro de sus muros. ¡Eso no era nada saludable para un chico en pleno crecimiento! Pero de momento, Harry estaba atascado en el banco, hasta que el trámite de notificación del matrimonio internacional se completase. A su favor, que Harry llevaba oficialmente el apellido de soltera de su madre en el mundo muggle, ya que Petunia no había recibido de Albus ninguna documentación muggle o mágica de su sobrino: ni partida de nacimiento donde constasen sus padres, libro de familia, certificado de matrimonio, cartilla de vacunaciones, nada. Harry Potter no existía legalmente en el mundo muggle. Ante la imposibilidad material de Petunia de justificar siquiera la existencia de Harry, y siguiendo el consejo de los perplejos asistentes sociales tras la prueba de ADN que demostraba que realmente eran familia – aunque la prueba también había revelado que Lily era solo su mediohermana, para absoluta vergüenza y shock de Petunia - le había inscrito como hijo natural de su hermana y con el apellido Evans. Respecto a James Potter, y ante la ausencia de un registro de matrimonio, testigos o familiares, no se podía ratificar por medio alguno su paternidad, así que solo figuraba en observaciones, como una nota adicional, como presunto padre, por si algún familiar era encontrado más tarde.

Severus aprovechó la amigable disposición de los duendes a seguir alojándoles en sus cuarteles y envió a los elfos de la familia Prince –ahora legalmente suyos- a hacer una rigurosa y extensiva puesta a punto de la vieja mansión familiar Prince y a recoger todos sus libros y algunos efectos personales concretos de la vieja casita del Callejón de la Hilandera. El matrimonio con Harry –mago e hijo de dos magos, y al parecer, también nieto de magos y por tanto de sangre pura- le habilitaba como heredero legítimo de la casa Prince según las estipulaciones del testamento de su abuelo, y le ponía en disposición de heredar la hasta ahora intocada fortuna, propiedades y los títulos familiares.

Su lectura detenida del desconocido testamento de los Potter hizo palpitar con rabia su entumecido corazón. Dedujo que sin duda había influido en la extraña decisión de su jovencísimo esposo. Harry nunca debió haber sido dejado en la custodia de Petunia, bajo ninguna circunstancia y según expreso y explícito requerimiento de Lily Potter-Evans, secundado por James Potter. Sus padrinos Sirius Black y Alice Longbottom, Frank, él mismo e incluso Remus Lupín estaban nombrados como posibles tutores legales de Harry en caso de fallecimiento de sus padres. Y en el extremo e improbable caso de que ninguno de los citados pudiese hacerse cargo del niño, los Potter establecían que Harry debía ser enviado de inmediato al Instituto de Brujería de Salem, -una de las pocas escuelas de magia de habla inglesa que admitía alumnos de cualquier edad y que además estaba abierta todo el año- donde pasaría a ser oficialmente responsabilidad de la imparcial Junta de Dirección de la entidad y ciudadano estadounidense. Los Potter habían pre acordado la contingencia y todos los documentos estaban listos, cogiendo polvo y ahora inútiles. Lily debía ser consciente de que su apellido muggle no reflejaba sus verdaderos orígenes y rogaba en una carta anexa dirigida a Sirius y Remus, a cualquier otro adulto de los nombrados en el testamento, e incluso al responsable del Instituto Salem, que se hiciesen pruebas de linaje para determinar si existía algún otro familiar vivo que pudiera hacerse cargo de su hijo, aunque solo fuese a efectos de encargarse de sus asuntos legales, siempre y cuando demostrasen no ser Mortifagos y jurasen proteger como suyo al niño. Rechinando los dientes, apretando entre sus manos el pergamino manuscrito por su única y verdadera amiga, viendo en su familiar letra las instrucciones para el cuidado de su único hijo, rogando a cualquiera de los tutores seleccionados que cuidara de él, que le alejaran de la guerra y de Dumbledore; Severus juró que nunca más iba a dejar que el remordimiento o el rencor doblegasen su raciocinio. Black era inocente…donde quiera que estuviese, Pettigrew era el traidor que había vendido a los Potter. Todo estaba ahí…claramente escrito, y James maldecía profusamente a Petter, si la causa de sus muertes no habían sido naturales, denunciándole públicamente como el guardián secreto del Fidelius que les había protegido. Como persona de confianza de la pareja, ejecutor inicial del Fidelius y conocedor del Guardián Secreto, Albus había mandado fría y deliberadamente a un inocente a un destino peor que la muerte –que Sirius lograse escapar "inexplicablemente" de la prisión de Azkaban unos meses después no lo hacía mejor – ignorado la culpabilidad de Peter, al que muchos consideraban un mártir, y despreciando por completo los deseos de unos padres para el futuro de su hijo. Haciendo premeditada y exactamente lo único que prohibían por completo.

Sorprendente también la revelación de que Harry en realidad era un purasangre. Bastardo en su ascendencia, pero purasangre. Su abuela materna, Margaret Steel fue invitada a asistir a Hogwarts. No obstante, la incierta situación del momento y la declaración de la II Guerra Mundial el 1 de septiembre de 1939, la hizo declinar finalmente la oferta y solicitar que sus padres adoptivos –los Srs. Steel- fuesen obliviados de todo conocimiento del mundo mágico. Severus recordaba claramente a la madre de Lily, una mujer algo mayor, culta, educada y encantadora. Al parecer la resuelta Margaret conservó toda su vida celosamente oculta a sus padres adoptivos y luego a su marido, la existencia de una cámara de Gringots a su nombre, su varita y la colección de libros mágicos; y según sus diarios, visitó frecuentemente el mundo mágico usando el nombre de Retty Steel. Aunque no podía usar la varita sin atraer una atención indeseada hasta la edad adulta, Margaret no renunció por ello a su magia. La persistencia y la necesidad la hicieron capaz de cierta cantidad de magia sin varita, y desde luego, aprendió a usar en su provecho pociones, runas y rituales protectivos. Y a tirar y leer el Tarot y otras artes adivinatorias.

Extraña y espeluznante la detallada narración de la adulta Margaret, -ya Sra. de Evans- que con 30 años, y una hija sin pizca de talento mágico de algo más de dos años de su maduro marido muggle -por alguna extraña razón, Petunia Evans no aparecía en su árbol genealógico…como si la herencia mágica procedente de Margaret se hubiese perdido por completo en ella o hubiese sido mágicamente desheredada- decidió fríamente que ya había cumplido para con su esposo, y que su próximo bebé iba a ser diferente. Como ella. Seducir a un atractivo y poderoso mago no fue muy difícil, como el conseguir la poción adecuada para garantizar una concepción tampoco. Su dicha al comprobar los vigorosos primeros signos de magia en su pequeña Lily. Su audacia al esconder con magia, en el ático de la casa de su magifóbica y absolutamente muggle hija mayor, los libros y diarios, llevada por la certeza de que su aun nonato nieto iba a necesitar semejante refugio y recursos. La descripción y los diagramas de las complejas runas fundidas en oro, incrustadas secretamente en la estructura de toda la casa, protegiéndola, y de las protecciones similares creadas para la casita de la Hondonada de Godric, todas ellas ligadas a su sangre.

Las pruebas genealógicas de Gringotts mostraban que el desconocido padre de Lily y por tanto abuelo de Harry en realidad era el fallecido Amadeus Black-Malfoy, hijo natural del fallecido hermano mellizo de Abraxas Malfoy, Amadeus Malfoy con Lycoris Black. Sirius Black, Andrómeda Tonks e incluso Arthur Weasley estaban emparentados con él. Al igual que Narcissa Malfoy y su esposo Lucius. Cualquiera de los tres matrimonios hubiese podido hacerse cargo de Harry, porque aunque todos creyesen lo contrario, Lucius Malfoy solo había tomado la marca bajo las estrictas órdenes de su padre y por la lealtad debida a su familia. En un conflicto como aquel, la supervivencia de la familia era lo primero y eso significaba estar bien situado en ambos bandos. Aterradora la revelación de que el desconocido e ignorado padre de Margaret había sido en realidad un mago, y no cualquier mago tampoco…Morfin Gaunt. Su madre, una simple prostituta -nacida muggle- del Callejón Nocturn, que la había abandonado en el mundo muggle. Severus aun no podía dar crédito a los pergaminos con el árbol genealógico, ¡Tom Riddle y Margaret Evans-Steel eran primos hermanos! Lily era su sobrina segunda y Harry su sobrino nieto segundo… Las similitudes e implicaciones eran astronómicas.

Como noble con derecho a voto y asiento en el Wizengamot, Severus podía impedir el círculo vicioso instaurado por Albus, que reiteraba año tras año su condena, alegando que su pupilo aun no podía prescindir de su paternal consejo y guía. Y como Severus nunca había hablado por si mismo… Un largo escrito, repleto de precedentes y preceptos legales, acompañado por copias de memorias, testimonios de su interacción con otros magos, con el banco, de sus regateos comerciales, su fructuosa labor trabajando en pociones, como pruebas que garantizaban que era un miembro útil y productivo de la sociedad.

Severus contempló pensativo la montaña de documentación muggle – y la algo más reducida pila de pergaminos mágicos, incluido su certificado de nacimiento – relativos a su jovencísimo esposo. Harry era mucho más maduro emocionalmente de lo que a su edad correspondía, en la mayoría de aspectos. Los psicólogos muggles que habían tratado con él, para evaluar su capacidad de asumir el reto de entrar precozmente en la universidad corroboraban su impresión. Le situaban en un nivel de madurez intelectual equivalente al de un universitario, si bien en ciertos aspectos le consideraban en torno a los 14 años emocionalmente. Era evidente que tanto su don empático como sus experiencias le habían forzado a madurar muy aceleradamente. Realmente, Harry llevaba ocupándose de sí mismo, directa o indirectamente –influenciando las emociones de los demás para lograr lo que necesitaba- desde que era poco más que un infante. Una informada, consentida y delicada incursión a su mente le mostró que estaba admirablemente bien organizada; de hecho, con un poco de entrenamiento, no dudaba de que podría ser bastante proficiente en Oclumancia. Severus aun se preguntaba si la metódica organización de sus memorias era fruto de su sorprendente capacidad retentiva o viceversa. Como espía, su propia habilidad para recordar detalles era excepcional, pero no al nivel desplegado por el chico. Y su modo de organizar los recuerdos y memorias, aunque diferente, igualmente sistemática. Harry no tenía acceso a su mente, a sus pensamientos, y según sus descripciones, sus emociones le llegaban atenuadas, amortiguadas por sus propias barreras mentales de Oclumencia, algo que era casi tan instintivo como respirar para él. El chico valoraba la posibilidad de relajar sus propios y automáticos escudos contra la usual avalancha de emociones de otros, algo que para Harry era impensable en torno a la mayoría de la gente.

Incluso así, Harry había sabido que quería decirle algo que le hacía sentir incomodo, pero que era importante para él, y le había mirado a los ojos con total atención, concentrado en sus palabras, y en sus emociones. Con deliberación y relajando su propio y férreo control de sí mismo, Severus había expresado su petición. Por un segundo, Harry le había mirado boquiabierto, para sonrojarse acto seguido y asentir vigorosamente. Pasaba bastante tiempo rodeado por jóvenes preuniversitarios para entender el sentido de lo que le pedían.

-No tengo intenciones de hacer el ridículo más de lo necesario, Harry. Esto va a ser fuente de muchas críticas y murmuraciones contra mí. Acusaciones incluso. Solo te pido que respetes…mi nombre y mi reputación mientras dure nuestro matrimonio. No quiero encontrar a mi esposo en los brazos de nadie ni oír rumores o comentarios maliciosos. Sé que es difícil, quizás no ahora mismo siendo tan joven, pero en un par de años y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vamos a estar casados bastante tiempo…quisiera estar seguro de tu fidelidad. Prometo… te prometo hacer lo mismo. No voy a enlodar tu nombre o el mío, Harry.

Lo más duro de todo, esperar; sobre todo para Harry, forzosamente recluido dentro de los muros del banco. Afortunadamente, podían ocupar el tiempo muerto en resolver ciertos temas, y con dinero -disponible ahora para ambos- encargar un completo vestuario para los dos y hacer planes para el futuro. Se deshicieron de las lentillas de contacto y las gafas muggles del jovencito, usando una novedosa poción correctora que Severus insistió en preparar personalmente, ante la atenta mirada de su jovencísimo esposo y con numerosas preguntas sobre su técnica de parte de este. Probablemente volvería a necesitarla más adelante, pero eso era perfectamente normal mientras siguiese creciendo. Aunque sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil tratar de mejorar su aspecto, Severus se aventuró a reparar su nariz - demasiadas veces rota - con una innovadora técnica aun casi experimental y muy poco conocida, que mezclaba la más moderna cirugía reconstructiva muggle con la magia. Harry asaltó con preguntas y más preguntas a la sanadora veela extranjera contratada por los duendes, e insistió en presenciar todo el procedimiento, pese a que para las sensibilidades de un mago de a pie, el mero concepto de cirugía era prácticamente equivalente al de refinada y brutal auto tortura. Con un tiempo mínimo, casi nulo de recuperación, Severus volvió en si para ver a Harry sentado a su cabecera, muy sonriente y ofreciéndole un espejo de mano. Tras quitarse el mínimo vendaje sujeto, aun tenía hematomas ennegrecidos bajo los ojos y cierta inflamación general inevitable, pero su cara reflejada en el espejo, estaba adornada por una nariz grande, tumefacta, pero recta. Con timidez, Harry preguntó si le importaba que le aplicase el antiinflamatorio tópico recomendado por la sanadora y Severus denegó. Con mucho cuidado y empleando las yemas de los dedos el jovencito extendió la pegajosa pasta de color verdoso por el puente del nariz, el labio superior, la órbita inferior de los ojos y los pómulos, y la cubrió con gasas y vendas con destreza. Después de tener el alta completa, Severus incluso se atrevió a elaborar una poción correctora para sus dientes, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía por Harry. No tenía nada que perder, solo las manchas del café y si la tomaba con regularidad durante unas pocas semanas…

Harry necesitaba perfeccionar sus habilidades prácticas en pociones, ya que aspiraba a dedicarse a la sanación y se aplicaba diligente en asistirle y observar con atención cuando Severus se volcaba sobre sus calderos. Sus primeros intentos no habían sido nada malos, y sus preguntas eran curiosas e inteligentes. Con sus habilidades empáticas, sin duda el joven podía ser un excelente sanador, incluso uno especializado en trastornos mentales, si lograba crear unas aceptables defensas de Oclumencia antes, claro está. Harry había insistido en manejar papeles y tomar decisiones autónomamente, murmurando que no quería ser una molestia. Y Severus tuvo que recordarle que ahora él estaba ahí, para ayudarle con lo que fuera, siempre que quisiera. Que la vida en común implicaba poder contar el uno con el otro, apoyarse mutuamente. Harry había sonreído y murmurando que lo intentaría, y que era agradable simplemente tener a alguien a quien contar sus problemas. Que le escuchara. Severus asintió y sonrió a su vez.

Harry conservó por razones prácticas y también sentimentales su apellido en el mundo muggle, no valía la pena perder el tiempo en cambiarlo; aunque adoptó formalmente el de sus ancestros en el mundo mágico, convirtiéndose en Lord Harald Evans Jacob Peverell, Lord Peverell. Ningún valor tenía para él el apellido Potter, salvo como recuerdo del hombre que le había engendrado…y sabía por los diarios de su madre y sus propias percepciones que para Severus no tenía ningún significado positivo. Severus adoptó, como se esperaba del heredero según el testamento de su abuelo, el apellido Prince, pasando a ser Lord Severus Selen Prince, Lord Prince; borrando todo rastro de su hasta ahora legamente padre muggle. La codicia de la madre había sido pagada con creces por el hijo inocente. Con su matrimonio, Harry pasó a estar por completo emancipado, y tener un status por completo de adulto, debiendo solo responder ante su esposo. Libre al fin, para decidir sobre su vida. Los duendes habían proveído unas más que adecuadas aunque espartanas habitaciones en su momentánea residencia: una salita y dos dormitorios con entrada independiente pero comunicados a través del baño común.

Multitud de asuntos fueron iniciados, a la espera de que Harry pudiese abandonar el santuario del banco. Severus podía hacerle una furtiva visita de vez en cuando, escapándose de la escuela cual adolescente fugándose del internado. La rehabilitación legal de su padrino, la certificación de sus estudios y la formalización de un aprendizaje para una Maestría en Pociones con su propio esposo – los exámenes finales no podrían ser realizados por este, sino por otro Maestro por razones de integridad – y de Sanación. Las partes prácticas de este último aprendizaje debían realizarse con la supervisión de un enfermero, medimago o sanador. Severus era enfermero acreditado gracias a sus estudios en Pociones, y nunca se había molestado en hacer reconocer mas allá sus amplios conocimientos de medimagia…El hombre pensó que tal vez era el momento de validar su experiencia…Con un poco de esfuerzo y fastidioso papeleo, logró que el examinador más imparcial e inclinado a aceptar medios poco usuales de prueba le fuese asignado. No podía perder el tiempo en tonterías. Ya había desperdiciado casi 10 años de su vida.

El hombre, un sanador de la vieja escuela, muy arrugado y flaco, pero aun derecho y de ojos perspicaces detrás de sus gafas, le condujo a su despachito, una salita detrás de su consulta privada y le invitó a tomar asiento. Seldom Hilton había sido y aun era un sanador -especializado en enfermedades infantiles- de renombre entre los más pudientes purasangre, aunque ya tomaba muy pocos pacientes fijos debido a su avanzada edad. Aun le llamaban para consultas y segundas opiniones en casos graves o raros. El anciano escuchó atentamente, sus ojos color avellana estudiando al joven caballero ante él. Severus contuvo la respiración…si el hombre no aceptaba…habría perdido miserablemente el tiempo. Con un gesto cauteloso y curioso, y llevándose una mano a la barbilla, para atusarse una pequeña perilla, Seldom Hilton murmuró:

-He visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, Severus Prince, pero nunca me había enfrentado a algo tan…inusual como esto.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, aun mirando con aire sorprendido a su invitado y añadió esbozando una ligera sonrisa:

-Lo cual demuestra que nunca es tarde para aprender algo más. Estaré encantado de ayudarle a certificar sus conocimientos, por supuesto. Nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de usar un pensadero. Son bastante raros y caros jovencito.

Tras una larga mañana revisando una selección de memorias de las actuaciones de Severus tanto en asistir a camaradas de la Orden del Fénix como a Mortífagos heridos, Seldom emergió de la vasija con Severus a su lado. Tras un té con emparedados, el hombre sacó de su escritorio los formularios de acreditación, hizo unas largas anotaciones y firmó con seriedad las páginas adecuadas, tendiéndole a Severus un par de copias.

-Aunque sé que su autentica vocación son las Pociones, si alguna vez quiere profundizar sus estudios y hacerse sanador, Maestro de Pociones y Medimago Prince, sería todo un honor ser su instructor. Es Ud. un excelente medimago de urgencias, o tal vez debería decir… medimago de batalla.

Severus tomó los certificados, enormemente satisfecho y preguntó si podía hacer algo para agradecerle su esfuerzo. El hombre se rió y murmuró que esperaba poder contar con ordenar sus excelentes pociones cuando le fuese necesario y estrechó su mano. Con un resorte en los pies, Severus se apareció en el Ministerio para registrar en persona su documentación, llevándola por sí mismo de despacho en despacho, entregando pequeñas chucherías –alguna que otra poción para el dolor, un par de dosis para "incrementar" ciertas reacciones masculinas, bálsamos de belleza y similares- para acelerar el visado y progreso de su acreditación.

Pero todo el esfuerzo y las molestias valieron totalmente la pena, para salir del Ministerio con una flamante licencia de medimago en su bolsillo, absoluta y completamente legal, acreditándole para el ejercicio de la profesión, en el ámbito público o privado. Sobre todo cuando Harry leyó con ojos ilusionados el pergamino y exclamó alegremente que iba a hacer enmarcar la copia – bellamente ornamentada y de grandes de dimensiones- para ponerla junto a su título de Maestro de Pociones. Lo cual le llevó a carraspear y admitir que este estaba guardado en su bóveda personal, y Harry murmuró suavemente:

-Bien, entonces tendré el placer de hacer enmarcar ambos. Estoy orgulloso de los logros de mi esposo.

Severus inclinó el cabeza, sorprendido de la sinceridad que percibía en las palabras y murmuró:

-Y yo estoy orgulloso de los tuyos, Harry. Muy orgulloso. Encargaré unas copias decorativas de tus TIMOS y EXTASIS, para colocarlas a la vista.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, para nada acostumbrado a recibir elogios o alabanzas, y sonrío brillantemente. Su sonrisa era…infecciosa, y devolvía a su rostro parte de la inocencia de la niñez, de una candorosa ingenuidad que se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Deslizando un brazo por los hombros del chico, Severus susurró:

-Es una pena que de todos tus logros académicos muggles el único que podemos exhibir abiertamente es el de tus conocimientos de idiomas…

Harry se encogió de hombros y murmuró, apoyándose ligeramente en el costado del hombre: 

-No me importa. Tú lo sabes…y de momento eso es suficiente, Severus. 

NA: (Selen por su madre, Eileen: derivado de Helena, otra derivación Selene) (Jacobo, Jacob, Yago, Iago, Jaime, Tiago, Santiago y Diego son variantes en español del nombre propio Ya'akov hebreo; La variación Jaime proviene del latín Iacomus, una variante dialectal occitana de Iacobus que dio origen a James en francés antiguo. Jacob, Jakob, Jakeb, James, Jayme, Jaime (inglés), *hipocorístico Jake, Jack, Jim, Jimmy, Jimmie. James se usa como alternativa al más formal Jacob)


	4. Chapter 4

Un poquito más…En respuesta a las preguntas, Harry pertenece a la línea sucesoria de Slytherin a través de su madre, pero aun es hijo de un Potter! y también ha concluido en nivel de la educación normal que se da en Hogwarts. No sería lógico enrolarse inútilmente…

* * *

><p>EN EL WIZENGAMOT<p>

Albus Dumbledore recibió unas inesperadas misivas del Wizengamot, citándole para la revisión de la sentencia de Severus…extraña en verdad. Nunca antes nadie se había molestado en ello y de repente…el caso de Black se reabría también. Quizás debería haber puesto mayor esfuerzo años atrás en seguirle la pista al elusivo fugitivo y a Lupin…Y Severus había retornado de nuevo a Cokeworth. Mhh…en el último mes apenas le había visto más que un par de veces, y continuaba marchándose los fines de semana, reparando su horrenda casucha en un oscuro y perdido suburbio muggle…¡Incluso Filius y Minerva le habían acompañado en alguna ocasión! No sabía para que se molestaban…¡Un chamizo muggle! Lo único que podía hacerse con semejante tugurio era derribarlo y volver a levantar algo en condiciones en su lugar. Meneó la cabeza con reprobatorio desdén…tenía muchas otras cosas, cosas importantes que resolver antes del inicio del curso…Se comió un caramelo de limón – uno libre de drogas relajantes o subyugadoras- y replicó con presteza, en su habitual tónica paternalista.

El Alto Tribunal del Wizengamot estaba reunido casi al completo. Sus miembros cuchicheaban entre ellos, en pequeños corrillos, mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia sus asientos, como si estuviesen en un receso. El ujier dio paso a Albus, que usualmente presidía las sesiones, pero que hoy se presentaba en calidad de testigo, estando por tanto presidida la sesión por el anciano Tiberius Ogden, actuando como secretaria Madam Bones. El miembro más anciano y la más joven. Albus entró con sus usuales túnicas estrafalarias, dañinas a la vista incluso, y se acercó a los demás, sus ojos chispeantes detrás de las gafas. Amelia carraspeó y le recordó que debía sentarse en el banco indicado para los testigos y retrocediendo, disimulando su estupor con un gesto de beneplácito, el Director ocupó con disgusto el lugar.

Con resbalosa suavidad, repitió las mismas frases vacías que durante años le habían dado el control sobre Severus, con aire de benevolente abuelito acongojado y preocupado. Que Severus aun estaba perdido, confuso, dolido, que necesitaba alguien que le guiase… Con una mirada curiosa, Amelia Bones preguntó:

-¿No desea añadir nada más?

-No, me temo que no, querida mía.

Tiberius Odgen se quitó las gafas, las limpio y volvió a colocárselas. Con parsimoniosa lentitud. Albus conocía una táctica dilatoria cuando la veía, pero…¿a que estaban esperando?. El ujier abrió de nuevo la puerta y varios magos, algunos de ellos cubiertos por capas y capuchas entraron al tribunal. Filius iba a cara descubierta al igual que Hagrid, sus complexiones hacían inútil cualquier intento de disimulo, y Minerva era claramente reconocible por su largo vestido de tartán escocés verde y azul asomando por debajo de su capa verde musgo de viaje. Pomona parecía un tanto abrumada, y se alisaba una y otra vez la delantera de su túnica, inauditamente libre de manchas de tierra o briznas de hierbas, hojas y pétalos; alternando el gesto con otro para recolocarse las cintas de la cofia negra con que había elegido sujetar su escarolado cabello. Y Pomfrey…era tan extraño verla sin su eterno uniforme de enfermera. Los dos restantes, cubiertos por muy elegantes capas y capuchas, caminaron con aplomo. Uno de ellos era alto y el otro muy bajo, y esos dos se sentaron en un banco opuesto a Albus. Alzó la mirada, confuso ya que dedujo que el tribunal había llamado a otros testigos de carácter. Tiberius carraspeó suavemente y anunció:

-Ya hemos oído a todos los testigos, señores. ¿Podemos deliberar?

Albus frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, y miró a sus profesores, queriendo volcar en su mirada toda la decepción –furia- que en esos momentos sentía. "¡Cómo se habían atrevido a testificar sin informarle!" Minerva estaba seria y ceñuda y cuchicheaba con una cariacontecida Poppy, dándole palmaditas en la mano. Pomona se agitaba con inquietud junto a un estoico Filius, y Hagrid parecía perplejo, confuso, pero agitó su manaza saludando a los extraños encapuchados. Frente a él, Severus se descubrió lentamente, retirando la elegante capucha. Tras un clamor de asentimiento, la multitud comenzó a votar uno a uno, alzando la mano cuando Madam Bones pregunto:

-¿Abstenciones?

Unas cuantas manos se alzaron poco a poco con timidez.

-¿En contra?

Nadie se movió, con la excepción de Elpias Doge que alzó una mano. Madam Bones preguntó de nuevo:

-¿A favor de declararle rehabilitado y exonerado?

Casi todos los miembros del tribunal alzaron las manos. La mujer bajó la mirada por un momento al pergamino y murmuró:

-Con 47 votos a favor, 1 en contra y 6 abstenciones, queda Ud. liberado de toda restricción sobre su persona. Este tribunal le da su enhorabuena.

Albus –echando chispas por dentro- pero con sus eternos ojos sonrientes, se acercó al grupo formado por sus díscolos profesores y un extraño aun encapuchado, que charlaban animadamente entre sí, ignorándole por completo. Severus desempeñaba un papel en sus planes, -secundario pero importante- y su recién retornada independencia era un contratiempo lamentable. Tenía que reevaluar su estrategia y corregir el curso de los acontecimientos. Con la facilidad y perfección que da la práctica, el anciano murmuró suavemente, con un leve tono reprobatorio e indulgente al mismo tiempo:

-Severus, hijo mío, si hubiese sabido que te sentías preparado para afrontar de nuevo estas responsabilidades, lo hubiésemos resuelto más privadamente…

Severus se irguió por completo, dejando que su negra media melena cuidadosamente cepillada, reluciente y lustrosa, ondease levemente en sus hombros, mientras sus ojos asaeteaban fríamente al que hasta muy poco había sido como un padre para él. Albus se percató entonces de que la capa y la túnica que lucía, sin ser recargadas ni ostentosas - y negras de punta a cabo como siempre- eran de la mejor calidad y excelente corte, con delicados bordados ornamentales en hilo de seda de plata o del mismo color. La capa con un ribete de entrelazadas serpientes sobre una guirnalda de hiedra, mezclaba magistralmente el emblema de Syltherin con una sugerente evocación del lema y emblema familiar de los Prince: la leyenda "Semper Fidelis", Siempre Fieles, bajo dos lanzas cruzadas y entrelazadas con una orla de hiedra sobre campo de plata, todo rematado por una corona de plata. (NA: lanza, símbolo de fortaleza y prudencia Plata: pureza, fe y obediencia, simbolizando la Luna que abarca estas cualidades. Las familias a las que se les concedía el privilegio de llevar este metal en sus escudos se distinguían por su integridad, su obediencia, firmeza, vigilancia, elocuencia, vencimiento y gratitud. Los portadores de este esmalte en su escudo tenían la obligación de amparar a los huérfanos y defender a las doncellas. Corona: dominación y señorío Hiedra Símbolo de vinculo amoroso y triunfo. Enroscada, símbolo de tenacidad y constancia.). Sobre el pecho, la única nota de color, dicho escudo familiar bordado en discreto tamaño. Los azules ojos de Albus se dilataron con shock. ¡Solo el heredero o el actual Lord podían lucir el escudo familiar en sus ropas! Disfrutando de la sensación que la sorpresa le estaba proporcionando, Severus murmuró:

-Todo ha sido un poco caótico estos días para mí. No he tenido tiempo para pensar detenidamente o examinar otras posibilidades. Hacerme cargo de mi herencia y poner en orden Prince Hall ya ha supuesto bastante desafío. La mansión estaba cerrada desde el 82 si no recuerdo mal.

Albus contuvo su lengua y tras forzar una sonrisa condescendiente murmuró, intentando encontrar sentido a todo aquello y notando por primera vez la reparada nariz:

-Claro, muchacho…es comprensible. Y también inesperado, Severus. No sabía nada…

-Ha sido precipitado para todos…Ya sabe cómo son los duendes, Director. Una montaña de papeleo interminable tras otra.

Severus esbozó un leve gesto con la comisura de los labios, un amago de una sonrisa y murmuró con su grave y preciosa voz llena de matices insidiosos:

-Imagínese cuál ha sido una sorpresa al ver que en todos estos años solo he recibido unos pocos ingresos de mi salario… los correspondientes a los meses de noviembre y diciembre de 1981, y luego la paga extraordinaria de Navidad de cada año siguiente…Es muy curioso, no cree? Debería revisar las cuentas, Director Dumbledore, y asegurarse de que recibo el dinero que se me adeuda.

El Director boqueó, y cerró la boca secamente, sus ojos centelleando por un instante. Por un momento pareció desconcertado y después sonrió, mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente a los de Severus, intentando vislumbrar algún resquicio de sus pensamientos:

-¡Por supuesto, mi querido Severus! Se trata sin duda de un mero error de las transacciones, fácilmente subsanable, en cuanto pueda me pondré a ello, hijo.

Alzando apenas una ceja y mirando con frialdad a su empleador, Severus murmuró:

-Antes del final del día, Director Dumbledore. Mi salario completo como Maestro de Pociones, y otro como Profesor Ayudante. Y asegúrese de que se incluyan los intereses devengados.

Albus apretó los puños, esta vez visiblemente irritado y exclamó:

-¡Severus! ¡Eso es mucho dinero! ¿Y por qué voy a pagarte dos salarios?

El alto Maestro de Pociones murmuró:

-Porque Ud. no ha cumplido las cláusulas estipuladas del contrato, Director. Soy Maestro Experto de Pociones, y mi contrato incluye elaborar pociones gratuitamente para el uso de la enfermería. Cosa que he hecho sobradamente. Incluso para su uso personal y del resto de docentes. Pero el Profesor Ayudante que debía ayudarme con las clases según estipula mi contrato nunca fue contratado después de la marcha de Horace en julio de 82. Puesto que he realizado las labores de ambos, quiero el sueldo también. La reclamación ha sido tramitada y aceptada, supongo que tendrá la notificación de pago de Gringotts entre su correo pendiente de la escuela, junto con la propuesta de renegociación de mi contrato.

Albus parpadeó, y permaneció callado, sin saber que decir. Así que Severus llevaba todos estos días maquinando y tramando. Tendría que trasferir de nuevo los salarios que había desviado a una cuenta poco conocida. Una que usaba para financiar las actividades de la Orden del Fénix. O algunos de sus caprichos personales. Y convencer a la Junta de Gobierno de aceptar el pago del salario adicional. De ninguna manera iban a salir esos galeones de su bolsillo.

-Y no se preocupe, Director. Como se lo ocupado que esta, ya me he encargado de encontrar un Profesor Ayudante para este curso.

Con aun mayor sorpresa Albus murmuró, retorciéndose la punta de larga barba y simulando una preocupación benevolente:

-No creo que eso sea competencia tuya, pero…¿Puede saberse quién es? Porque te recuerdo que este año esperamos un alumnado…especialmente sensible, y no podemos permitir que cualquiera sea profesor…La Junta de Gobierno debe dar su aprobación.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa torcida y murmuró inclinando apenas la cabeza en una reverencia irónica:

-No dudo de que los miembros de la Junta estarán encantados con mi elección. Permítame presentárselo.

Severus tendió la mano, girando levemente el rostro hacia los demás, que estaban algo apartados. La baja pero grácil figura masculina se aproximó desde el corro que habían formado los profesores, y se situó junto a Severus aceptando la mano de este durante unos instantes hasta estar junto a él. Los ojos negros se dulcificaron y después volvieron a mirar al anciano y murmuró:

-Director Dumbledore, le presento a Lord Harald Evans Jacob Peverell...mi esposo.

Albus frunció visiblemente el ceño detrás de sus gafas. ¿Un espía casado? Era una barbaridad. Un cónyuge representaba una flaqueza, una debilidad imposible de evitar. Todo el mundo sabía que incluso una mera relación sentimental estable era nefasta para semejante ocupación. Necesitaba mantener a sus guerreros libres de ataduras, dispuestos a sacrificarse a su mero comando sin dudarlo. El joven murmuró un callado y casi inaudible "encantado" y procedió a descubrir su rostro, bajando la capucha con suavidad con manos enguantadas en seda. Ignoró los agitados cuchicheos de sus otros profesores y contempló la densa cabellera negra y rizada que emergía de la elegante ropa. El joven alzó la cabeza y le dejó contemplar su rostro. ¡Era apenas un crio! Un chiquillo de pelo negro y ojos verdes…con una delicada cicatriz casi plateada en forma de rayo que nacía cerca del pelo y terminaba apuntando casi al centro de su ceja derecha. Los ojos de Albus se dilataron como platos de estupor y desconcierto, su boca entreabriéndose en un casi ahogado grito de sorpresa.

**-¿Harry Potter?!** No puedo consentir esto de ninguna manera, Severus.

Con sus luminosos ojos verdes fijos en el rostro del anciano, Harry murmuró educada y comedidamente:

-No estaba informado de que el profesorado tuviese que solicitar permiso para contraer matrimonio…Me temo que la última vez que lo consulté, esa era una de las libertades individuales fundamentales de nuestra sociedad. De hecho, es uno de los pocos derechos junto con el libre albedrío para concebir o engendrar hijos y redactar testamento y disposiciones hereditarias que no se pierden incluso en caso de condena en Azkaban.

Albus se quedó pasmado, aparentemente calmado, pero sus emociones traicionaban el tumulto de su interior. Rabia, furia, desconcierto y sorpresa, todo ello mezclado, sazonado con amargura y desesperación. Harry mantuvo el aplomo, pese al incipiente dolor de cabeza y esbozó una cortés media sonrisa. Suponía que era razonable que el anciano estuviese algo…agitado. Había echado por tierra de un solo plumazo planes diligente, cuidadosamente puestos en acción casi diez años atrás…tal vez más. Tragándose la indignación de ver que el que debía ser un balbuceante mozalbete ignorante y deseoso de complacerle para recoger las migajas de cariño que le ofreciese, era evidentemente un culto y elegante jovencito, preguntándose cómo se le había escurrido de entre los dedos tan preciado instrumento, y lamentando haber dejado a cargo de vigilarlo a Arabella, -¿Cómo demonios se habían encontrado esos dos?- Albus se irguió y contestó con cara seria y condescendiente, aferrándose a una idea, mirando con superioridad por encima de sus gafas de media luna a su joven interlocutor.

-Harry, Harry…no tienes la edad mínima legal para contraer matrimonio. ¡Es un ultraje del que Severus habrá de responder! Y aun así, como tu tutor, me opongo firmemente a ello. Estas en edad de atender a tus estudios y nada más.

El anciano se atusó una vez más la larga barba, mirando reprobatoriamente a Severus y con algo más de benévola conmiseración a Harry y este ladeó la cabeza levemente, con una tenue arruguita entre las cejas y una expresión de viva curiosidad.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Cómo puede ser Ud. mi tutor si acaban de presentármelo?

Preguntó con voz segura, firme y clara. Harry continuó, dejando que su voz subiese de tono, queriendo que todos los boquiabiertos y expectantes miembros del tribunal escuchasen sus palabras.

-Desde el 1 de noviembre de 1981 he vivido bajo el techo y la tutela de mi tía Petunia Dursley, en el mundo muggle. En todo ese tiempo, Ud. nunca nos ha visitado, llamado por teléfono o mantenido correspondencia alguna. Así que permítame decirle, que es Ud. un tutor muy… extraño. Mis orientadores académicos y el asistente social responsable de mi caso se han entrevistado conmigo regularmente y visitado la casa de mis tíos en numerosas ocasiones. Y respecto a la escuela…ya me he examinado exitosamente de mis EXTASIS. ¿Para qué habría de enrolarme en Hogwarts? Actualmente estoy trabajando en mis estudios de Sanación y Pociones, con Severus.

Harry sonrió abiertamente, regodeándose en el shock y asombro que emanaba de casi todos los presentes. Y Albus bizqueó, tragándose los improperios que le picaban en la garganta. En vez del humilde, cohibido y tímido chiquillo, lleno de asombro por descubrir un mundo mágico lleno de fantásticas cosas, se enfrentaba al parecer a un extraordinariamente seguro de sí mismo sabelotodo, un maldito Ravenclaw, que conocía la magia evidentemente desde su nacimiento. -¿Tanto se había equivocado al juzgar a Petunia? ¿La patética criatura que había rogado y rogado que la admitiera en Hogwarts? ¿La misma resentida y celosa muchacha que había vuelto la espalda a su propia sangre, a su hermana ante la negativa?- Tragó saliva y añadió, queriendo parecer un abuelito preocupado:

-Querido Harry…tu tía Petunia recibió detalladas instrucciones de mi parte cuando te dejé a su cuidado. Y además…tenía a… otra gente vigilándote desde una cierta distancia. Preferí no irrumpir en vuestra preciada vida familiar y darte una infancia lejos de inquietudes y preocupaciones. De todas maneras, eso es irrelevante ahora. En el mundo mágico soy tu guardián, Harry, y es mi obligación velar por ti. No sé cómo te han convencido de esto, pero es ilegal que un adulto contraiga matrimonio con un niño.

Harry reprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos. ¡Y un cuerno! Una carta -poco más que un par de párrafos en una única hoja de pergamino dejada en la cesta de un infante dormido- no era en modo alguno lo que se entendía por "detalladas instrucciones". En ninguno de los dos mundos. Alzó un poco la barbilla, y giró el rostro hacia Severus que había colocado una mano en su hombro. Con la misma tenue, desarmante y encantadora semisonrisa, el jovencito denegó un poco y añadió:

-Le aseguro que Ud. no tiene derecho alguno a interferir en mi vida. **Mis** **padres** dejaron un largo, completo, minucioso y detallado testamento, con una extensa lista de posibles tutores y Ud. no figura en ella. Y respecto al matrimonio, esta Ud. totalmente equivocado. En primer lugar, y aunque es una práctica mayormente en desuso, **nuestras** leyes permiten contraer matrimonio imperfecto entre los 7 y los 12 a las mujeres, 14 para los varones, perfectamente válido y legítimo. La mayoría de los matrimonios concertados o convenidos, comienzan así. Son inicialmente promovidos o instigados por los padres y solo pueden ser anulados a requerimiento de alguna de las partes al llegar la menor de las partes contrayentes a la edad de 16 años. Algunos consideran que estos matrimonios imperfectos son en realidad formas de compromisos muy formales o acuerdos matrimoniales; pero legalmente, las partes están casadas. En segundo lugar, soy el único miembro y último heredero de mi familia; eso me da el derecho a reclamar mi herencia y posición, desde los 10 años, dándome un estatus similar al de un adulto en casi todos los aspectos; necesitando tan solo la asistencia de un tutor para que se garantice que no cometa actos irresponsables o ilegales y que me asesore en políticas y finanzas hasta que cumpla los 21. Teniendo prohibido realizar ventas o liquidaciones del patrimonio familiar. Tercero, como Cabeza de Familia y Lord de la misma, soy el único autorizado a negociar alianzas, compromisos y acuerdos de matrimonio para sus miembros. O a vetarlos.

Tras una breve pausa, añadió, sus verdes ojos sin dejar de contemplar al anciano Director.

-Y lo he hecho. He asumido mi puesto como Lord de mi familia y negociado mi contrato matrimonial con Severus, el único disponible de los posibles tutores mencionados en el testamento de mis padres. Después de que ambos llegásemos a la conclusión de que eso era lo mejor para mis intereses. Y para que no le quede duda de que se ha salvaguardado la legalidad, el contrato se ha negociado enteramente en Gringotts, con la ratificación y consentimiento del duende responsable de las finanzas de mi familia. Pero si Ud. objeta a mi contratación como Profesor Ayudante de mi esposo, Severus estará encantado de presentarle su carta de renuncia…Drumstrang nos ha hecho una oferta económicamente muy ventajosa, aunque a mí no me gusta tanto como la de Beauxbatons…el clima tan al Norte es detestable.

Albus apretó los labios, maldiciendo internamente. No podía permitir que se marcharan…tal vez hubiese sido mejor dejar a Harry con los Weasley…toda la familia creía ciegamente en él, amamantados en sus creencias casi desde la cuna. Ahí había una idea aprovechable…si, si…Arthur tenía dos...no tres hijos aun en la escuela y otros dos más, uno de ellos de la misma edad de Harry, y aun quedaba la hermanita menor… Forzando una sonrisa exclamó casi jovialmente:

-¡Por supuesto, muchacho mío!. Todo puede arreglarse, sin duda. Te pareces tanto a tu padre, que me parece estar viéndole de nuevo, aunque tienes los ojos de tu madre, sin duda. No te incomodes Harry, pero habrás de perdonar a un anciano que solo tiene en mente las mejores intenciones respecto a ti, y todo este asunto de tu matrimonio…me ha herido y desconcertado un poco.

Harry, inclinó levemente la cabeza y murmuró con neutralidad:

-Lord Peverell, por favor. No me parece correcta la familiaridad en las presentes circunstancias. Después de todo, mi esposo aun trabaja bajo su dirección, y es probable que yo acabe haciéndolo también.

Interviniendo antes de que Albus pudiera soltarles otra parrafada, Severus rodeó los hombros del joven, que le miró con ojos cálidos y murmuró:

-Si nos disculpa Director, ha sido una mañana muy larga y Evans tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza antes. Debemos retirarnos ya. Le he prometido una sorpresa por su cumpleaños.

Dejando al hombre plantado y tras intercambiar unas breves palabras con los otros profesores, la extraña pareja abandonó la sala del tribunal, mientras Albus aun trataba de ver cómo podía salvarse la situación, retorciéndola y usándola a su favor. Mirando a su díscolo profesorado, Albus se plantó en la cara la sonrisa más radiante y caminó hacia ellos mientras determinaba el mejor método para extraer hasta la última migaja de información exclamando:

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Un chico realmente extraordinario!


	5. Chapter 5

Continuamos. Esta historia es lenta, lenta lenta…Por muy maduro que Evans sea emocionalmente, no lo es físicamente. Y Severus no se siente atraído por un niño. Espero que os guste mi historia de la familia Prince…

PRINCE HALL

Usando una de las chimeneas del Ministerio, Harry y Severus emergieron en una de las pocas chimeneas públicas de Hogsmeade, en las Tres Escobas; y aunque Severus sabía que la curiosidad de Harry no estaba saciada, le condujo ignorando a la clientela reunida hacia el callejón trasero del establecimiento. Un elfo –vestido con una toalla de lino a modo de toga- les esperaba con dos pegasos perfectamente embridados y ensillados y Harry acarició los suaves belfos de los animales con su mano enguantada, los ojos llenos de reverencia.

-Te dije que Prince Hall estaba a solo una cabalgada de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade…

Aun acariciando el cuello del más cercano de los animales, Harry murmuró:

-No sé si mis habilidades ecuestres serán suficientes…los ponys de las clases de hípica eran mucho más pequeños. ¡Y no volaban!

Severus le tendió una mano y murmuró:

-Demos un pequeño paseo y veamos que tal lo haces, Evans.

Harry había insistido en ser llamado así. Era lo familiar, la mayoría de sus profesores lo usaban; y resultaba mucho más confortable que el formal y arcaico Harald, y no despertaba las connotaciones negativas asociadas por años a Harry a causa de sus despectivos y odiosos parientes. Severus no podía más que tratar de complacerle en tan pequeña solicitud, además eso le ayudaba a disociar al famoso personaje público "Harry Potter" del ser humano real, Evans Peverell.

Harry, aceptando la ayuda de Severus que ajustó cuidadosamente los estribos del precioso Pegaso, se acomodó en la silla, acariciando el cuello del noble bruto, que meneaba la cabeza y movía la larga y densísima cola con parsimonia. Severus subió a su propia montura, un poco más nerviosa, y abrió la marcha, ignorando las miradas y murmullos de los vecinos y curiosos congregados en las inmediaciones. Las guarniciones, las mantas y las monturas de los animales llevaban el emblema familiar grabado, y eso solo había atraído una gran curiosidad.

El camino principal les llevó a la estación de tren, y desde ahí, por un sendero, descendieron hasta la orilla del lago, mientras Severus explicaba que los alumnos de 1º hacían el mismo recorrido a pie, y después en las pequeñas barquillas que estaban amarradas en el embarcadero hasta el castillo. Tras asegurarle que estaba bien, Harry aceptó sobrevolar el lago, prometiendo avisar de inmediato si necesitaba volver a aterrizar. Con el hechizo de seguridad activado en las monturas, era imposible que ninguno de los dos se cayese, y tras una breve galopada y un enorme brinco los pegasos despegaron. Tras unos segundos de sobresalto, Harry rió; el pelo al viento; dejándose llevar por el vértigo mientras Severus daba una lenta vuelta en torno a él, asegurándose de que todo iba bien. Las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de luz, Harry azuzó a su montura, gritando exhilarado para ponerse a la par con Severus. El vuelo casi a ras de agua fue magnífico. Y la primera visión de Hogwarts, espectacular.

Con mayor confianza, Harry aceleró del lento trote a un más animado galope cuando Severus anunció que tenían que cruzar a la otra orilla y pronto ambos iban a toda velocidad, levantando ocasionales surtidores de agua; los pegasos batiendo las alas con furor al ritmo de sus largos trancos, los ollares dilatados con el esfuerzo de su respiración. Tras sobrevolar el calmado Lago Negro y las cada vez más empinadas colinas y montes adyacentes, los pegasos entraron a un estrecho y escondido desfiladero, siguiendo el cauce de uno de los riachuelos. Tras volar entre cada vez más altas paredes de piedra, salieron a un valle rodeado de altas montañas cubiertas de bosques, con extensos prados ondulados entre ellas. Casi en el centro del mismo, sobre una colina más elevada que el resto, un castillo.

Rodeado por tres murallas concéntricas que seguían la forma de la colina, la primera con un ancho foso lleno de agua verdosa, la segunda adornada por pequeñas torretas equidistantes y con la base protegida por inclinadas hileras de enormes estacas erizadas de púas metálicas y afiladas. La tercera, la más interna y alta, tenía un foso seco forrado de enormes piedras con un perfil entre una L y una V tendida, al que se podía bajar, pero no subir al otro lado, ya que la pared era vertical. El castillo estaba casi en el centro del espacio protegido por las murallas, y sus torres de piedra se erguían hacia el cielo, solemnes y poderosas. Cuatro calles parecían cruzarse entre sí, formando una ancha plaza cuadrangular en uno de cuyos laterales se encontraba el castillo. Frente a él, una basílica romano de orden compuesto que alojaba sin duda alguna clase de mercado u otro espacio público. Otros pequeños edificios se distribuían a lo largo de las calles empedradas, con amplios jardines y huertos detrás de ellos, pasajes y callejas.

Severus sonrió y apretó las rodillas, tirando de las riendas de su montura para guiarla hacia el suelo tras un par de vueltas en círculo. Cuando Harry aterrizó a su lado, sujetó las riendas para que pudiera descender más cómodamente, y una vez con los pies del jovencito en el suelo, murmuró:

-Bienvenido a Prince Hall, Evans. Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

Harry estaba boquiabierto. Severus había hablado de una mansión familiar, pero aquello era un castillo…y todo un maldito pueblo!. Las murallas de trazado ovalado siguiendo la línea del terreno eran celtas en origen, sin duda, pero habían sufrido reformas e importantes mejoras en época de los romanos, a juzgar por los arcos, puertas y torres. La disposición general del lugar respondía a la clásica cuadricula del castrum romano, y el castillo era de un estilo románico-gótico temprano que casi podría ser llamado cisterciense por su casi total ausencia de ornamentación, sus líneas puras y su pragmaticidad. De hecho, el único ornamento visible en la fachada sobre la gran puerta y que sin duda era un añadido posterior, era el escudo de armas.

Aun asombrado, mirando a su alrededor, viendo a los curiosos que les contemplaban desde las ventanas y portales Harry volvió los ojos hacia el otro edificio singular, la basílica, evidentemente romana. Mucho más ornamentada, aunque solo fuese en su pórtico de entrada, y sin que fuese ostentosa o recargada. Tallada en latín a lo largo de la fachada se encontraba una frase: "Mantened la paz, enriqueced a los soldados y burlaos del resto." Harry frunció el ceño levemente y abrió los ojos con asombro y susurró:

-El emperador romano Lucius Septimius Severus Pius Pertinax Augustus…Lucio Septimio Severo …¡Oh Merlín!

Inclinando la cabeza Severus murmuró:

-Ciertamente…mi familia puede rastrear su linaje mágico por rama paterna hasta Tywysog Ifanc, (Jóven Principe), el hijo natural del emperador con una de sus consortes en Britannia, la druida y princesa celta Ginevra, en el siglo II. Por la rama materna no hay registros tan precisos, pero la magia apareció al menos algunas generaciones atrás en su familia a juzgar por los pocos escritos que permanecen, que la señalan como hija y nieta de poderosos druidas. En sus memorias privadas el emperador habla de hechos que describe como intervenciones divinas, y que son claramente manifestaciones incontroladas de cierto grado de poder mágico. Como el hecho de que la espada de su enemigo rebotara en su coraza de cuero en medio de una batalla. El libro original con la genealogía detallada se mantiene guardado en una cámara del basamento. De alguna manera al trascurrir los años, el título Tywysog pasó a ser apellido y más tarde se tradujo al inglés como Prince.

Harry miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de un pueblo amurallado, una alcazaba que llevaba en pie …¡Casi 20 siglos!. Murmuró, empapándose de todos los detalles a su alrededor:

-Es impresionante… pensar que esto lleva aquí tanto tiempo…

Severus rió suavemente, una risa grave y ronca, y sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron con destellos bajo el sol.

-Y aun resistirá muchos más siglos, Evans…Vamos, quiero que veas lo que he preparado para ti. Si alguna vez sientes la necesidad o algo es demasiado para ti, siempre puedes venir aquí. Este es tu hogar, ahora y para siempre, Evans. Prince Hall siempre estará abierto para ti, en cualquier momento.

Se adentraron en el castillo, entre las leves reverencias de la gente y las absurdas demostraciones de los excitados elfos. En un corredor al que se accedía por una gran puerta doble, iluminado por un ventanal, y con el pétreo suelo forrado de resistentes alfombras de fibras vegetales, Severus le mostró dos puertas:

-La primera son tus habitaciones, la otra son las mías. Pensé que era lo más práctico, aunque si lo prefieres, podemos trasladarte a un ala diferente…

Harry abrió la puerta y contempló el interior. Un saloncito de alto techo, amplio, diáfano y sencillo con una ventana encantada para reflejar la vista del ventanal al otro lado del corredor. Un antiguo parquet de roble encerado por suelo, cubierto parcialmente de variadas alfombras de piel; una mesa de trabajo con su confortable silla y sólidas, robustas librerías de roble empotradas en las paredes de piedra. Un mullido diván de cuero negro delante del fuego, con una manta doblada, cojines, y una pesada bandeja de bronce con cortas patas a modo de mesilla auxiliar al alcance de la mano. Otra puerta daba paso al dormitorio, con una gran cama doble adoselada de robustas columnas en espiral, con cortinas de brocado en un profundo azul iluminado por filigranas de plata que simulaban estrellas y lunas; más librerías, un baño privado, vestidor y una balconada que permitía asomarse a contemplar una esplendida vista del valle y descansar a la sombra en verano en una confortable butaca o tomar el sol en invierno. Sus ropas ya colgaban en el vestidor, y todos sus viejos libros llenaban parcialmente las estanterías, y sobre el mantel de la pequeña chimenea, dos fotos igualmente enmarcadas. Una de sus padres el día de su boda, sonrientes y felices con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Otra de Lily y James sentados con un pequeño y adorable Harry, vestido en un afelpado pijama de leoncito, y persiguiendo con las manos y los ojos pequeños murciélates – dulces mágicos que se convertían en pastas de sabores variados con forma de murciélago al tocarlos, parecidos a las ranas de chocolate, pero a la inversa - que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Harry cogió la foto y susurró:

-No me acuerdo de esto…no recuerdo nada de esa noche…solo miedo, unos cuantos gritos y el resplandor, el resplandor verde…

Severus le puso la mano en el hombro y susurró, apretando suavemente:

-La amnesia parcial es una consecuencia frecuente del trauma y el shock, Evans. Yo encontré la cámara, medio rota y tirada en el suelo. Ninguno de los mortífagos se atrevió a entrar ni a socorrer a su amo o a verificar su suerte, aterrados…y temerosos de perder el pellejo. Yo…yo tenía que entrar…Lily era…como mi hermana. Esa fue la única foto salvable. Si hubiese sabido lo que Albus pretendía…te hubiera llevado en ese momento conmigo sin dudarlo, Evans…

Harry asintió con un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro, dejando la foto en la repisa de la chimenea y alzó la mirada hacia su esposo. No valía la pena pensar en los "Y si". Aun se le hacía raro pensar que estaban casados.

-Muchas gracias Severus. Esto es…perfecto.

Severus le pasó la mano por el cabello, en una leve caricia y la dejó reposar sobre su hombro, sonriendo suavemente.

-Me alegro sinceramente de que te guste. Y ahora, si no necesitas refrescarte un poco antes, deberíamos bajar a cenar… Es un poco temprano, pero el día ha sido muy intenso y un triste sándwich y un vaso de leche no constituyen un almuerzo apropiado para un jovencito en desarrollo.

Harry rió suavemente, se despojó de su capa, y tras un raudo paso por el baño y lavarse la cara y las manos con agua fresca, declaró que estaba listo para una cena temprana. Tras recorrer varios pasillos, escaleras y corredores, llegaron al comedor familiar, y Severus empujó las dobles puertas de grueso roble. Una pequeña multitud de elfos y una fila de sirvientes humanos flanqueaban las puertas y todos exclamaron a la vez: "Feliz cumpleaños, Joven Amo", mientras tres elfos le presentaban un enorme pastel de cumpleaños de dos pisos con velas, el glaseado representando su propio escudo familiar: dos leones rojos arriostrados sobre un añejo ciprés, sobre un fondo de ondas de agua. Honorem et Dignitatem, Honor y Valor.

**(N.A.: ESCUDO Peverell/Potter** : Ondas agua. Espíritu embravecido y extensión de dominio, así como obediencia al Soberano. León: si es rojo, espíritu generosamente guerrero. Símbolo de vigilancia, autoridad, dominio, monarquía, magnanimidad, majestad y bravura. Ciprés: elevados e incorruptibles pensamientos. Nobles ideales. Fama que trasciende la muerte. Lema Honorem et dignitatem)

Boquiabierto, con los ojos llenándose de humedad sospechosamente, Harry se quedó congelado, mirando con pasmo al grupo. Las emociones de todos eran positivas. Los elfos estaban delirantes de alegría y emoción, para ellos el esposo de su amo representaba la posibilidad de servir a más gente. El chambelán, el ama de llaves, las doncellas y pajes, todos estaban contentos y felices de tenerle entre ellos. Harry les había devuelto por fin a su legítimo señor. Para todos, humanos y elfos, Harry representaba la promesa de la continuidad de la familia Prince. Sin saber que decir, el jovencito inclinó levemente la cabeza, luchando con sus lágrimas, y viendo su desazón, Severus se adelantó de nuevo y le hizo alzar la cabeza con delicadeza, susurrando un repleto de cariño "Feliz cumpleaños Evans".

Harry rompió a llorar y se abrazó con fuerza a Severus, incapaz de contenerse, y el hombre le rodeó entre sus brazos - ignorando a los demás presentes- arrodillándose en el suelo frente a él y apretándole con fuerza, murmurando palabras afectuosas y tranquilizadoras, escuchando –con justa y reprimida indignación- los ahogados murmullos en que el joven confesaba no haber tenido jamás una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y Severus se encontró repentinamente deseando echar mano de su "arsenal" más cuestionable y tomarse la justicia por su mano en los malditos Dursley. Poco a poco, Harry se controló a sí mismo y Severus aflojó su abrazo. Con una risa nerviosa entrecortada, aceptó el pañuelo que le tendía y se secó los restos de lágrimas. Todo el mundo guardaba un absoluto silencio en el comedor, respetuosamente. Nadie había intentado aproximarse a la pareja, aunque las mujeres mayores reprimían visiblemente a duras penas la necesidad de achucharle. Mortificado y sonrojado, con los ojos enrojecidos, Harry susurró:

-Lo siento…lo siento mucho Severus. Después del regalo de esta mañana…no me esperaba algo como esto…te he avergonzado delante de todos…

El hombre le puso ambas manos en los hombros, aun de rodillas ante él, y murmuró:

-No digas tonterías. Es normal perder los nervios en ocasiones. Las ropas no eran más que una necesidad para atender adecuadamente ataviado al tribunal, y no cuentan en modo alguno como un regalo apropiado. Y una apresurada felicitación en el desayuno tampoco alcanza los estándares requeridos.

Harry se mordió levemente el labio, emocionalmente inseguro, mirándole con enormes ojos muy abiertos, aparentando y actuando por primera vez como el púber que era, y Severus añadió acercándose un poco más y dando más énfasis a sus palabras:

-Harald Evans Jacob Peverell, tú más que nadie, te mereces la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños porque eres un joven ciertamente remarcable, Harry Evans. Hoy me has impresionado a mí y a todos los demás en la vista.

Sonriendo finalmente, Harry apretó el pañuelo en su mano y le dio un breve abrazo, murmurando las gracias. A un chasquido de dedos de Severus, un elfo acercó una jofaina con agua caliente y unas toallas blancas, y Harry se humedeció con una de ellas la cara con agradecimiento. Recompuesto, más calmado y con la reconfortante mano de Severus en su hombro, Harry encaró de nuevo a la servidumbre y los elfos, agradeciéndoles su bienvenida y dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa. Las mujeres hicieron una pequeña genuflexión, los hombres una reverencia…y los elfos - salvo los que portaban la tarta – barrieron el suelo con las orejas. Apagadas las velas, todos los elfos y sirvientes menos el chambelán y el camarero asignado para atenderles esa noche saludaron uno a uno y se retiraron, llevándose con ellos el piso inferior de la tarta y dejando en la mesa la más pequeña y ornada parte superior.

Harry escuchó con atención las novedades que daba el chambelán, y cuando este se retiró, preguntó un par de detalles a Severus. Alzando una ceja, el hombre murmuró, mirando la selección de comida ante él y al joven paje que aguardaba en un rincón.

-No lo sé. Aun me queda mucho para ponerme totalmente al día en la gestión de los asuntos familiares. Puedes preguntarle directamente a Caleb mañana.

Se giró al paje y ordenó:

-Retírate, muchacho. Salvo que tengamos invitados a la mesa o lo indiquemos expresamente, no precisamos servicio. Házselo saber al chambelán.

El joven se inclinó y abandonó el comedor. Con una sonrisa, Severus murmuró, cogiendo una jarra:

-No sé tú, pero yo estoy famélico. ¿Zumo?

Harry comió un poco de todo – había muchas cosas nuevas – y finalmente, tomó la paleta de partir la tarta y sirvió dos generosas porciones, una para él y otra para Severus. Su esposo le había asegurado que en celebración de su cumpleaños, todo el mundo e incluso los elfos, estaban disfrutando de exactamente la misma comida, tarta incluida. Estaba deliciosa. El bizcocho de vainilla era muy suave y estaba empapado de un agradable licor rebajado con almíbar. Crema de chocolate negro separaba las capas, y un ligero toque de mermelada de fresa había sido añadido en una de ellas. Por fuera, estaba cubierta de chocolate blanco fundido, y sobre esa superficie se había recreado el escudo de sus antepasados con nata montada coloreada. Lleno, feliz y cansado, Harry bostezó ligeramente y Severus protestó con fingida indignación:

-¡No se te ocurra quedarte dormido! Porque no pienso subirte en brazos todas esas escaleras!

Riendo entre dientes, Harry apartó el plato con los restos de su segundo trozo tarta y se limpió las manos y la boca. Rebuscando en sus bolsillos, Severus le tendió un paquete y murmuró de nuevo:

-Feliz cumpleaños Evans.

Tomando con ojos muy abiertos la cajita, esta se agrandó al deshacer el lazo y un muy emocionado Harry quitó la tapa para mirar dentro. Cosa que hizo durante un par de minutos, parpadeando como un búho deslumbrado. El álbum de viejas fotos de Hagrid, la maceta de Ave del Paraíso trinadora de Pomona Sprout, el belicoso set de ajedrez de MacGonagall con piezas de Griffindor y Slytherin, el espejo encantado de Flitwick o inclusive el botiquín portátil de primeros auxilios de Poppy le habían parecido excelentes. Esto era… Su sonrisa se ensanchó, absorto en el débil siseó que provenía de su interior y tras responder un par de veces, metió la mano y sacó enroscada en ella una preciosa serpiente alada. Una serpiente de apenas 40 cm, de un metálico verde degradado, mucho más intenso en el lomo, con una raya dorsal casi negruzca y casi amarillento en el vientre, con delicadas alas de plumas casi doradas en las puntas, y unos grandes ojos rojos. Un rarísimo cruce de Ocammy y Ashwinder.

-Me topé por casualidad con un huevo de Ashwinder recién puesto y se me ocurrió intentarlo…No sabía si iba a eclosionar, o si lo iba a hacer a tiempo, así que también te había comprado una lechuza…

Como si la hubiesen llamado –probablemente y a nivel inconsciente, Severus acaba de hacer justo eso – una lechuza blanca de majestuoso aspecto entró volando por el ventanuco habilitado al efecto, y tras dar un par de vueltas, se posó ululando delante de un asombrado Harry. Llevaba atada a una pata una tarjeta con un gran lazo, y Harry la desató, ofreciendo al afectuoso búho nival un trozo de carne asada. Era una simple tarjeta musical muggle, firmada por Severus y proclamando que todo joven mago necesitaba tener su propia lechuza personal. Harry se quedó sin palabras, mientras la lechuza le picoteaba el pelo y se apropiaba de los restos de su cena. Sonrió radiantemente, y se lanzó a los brazos de Severus, dándole las gracias una y otra vez, mientras la lechuza alborotaba y aleteaba y la serpiente, aun enroscada en su muñeca, siseaba alarmada.

Con la recién bautizada Hedwig (NA: el nombre significa batalla y es también el nombre de varias santas) en su hombro y Ashley (N.A: Salida de la ceniza, también Fresno. Ash : ceniza) contemplando curiosamente el nuevo e inmenso mundo fuera de su caja enroscado en su cuello, Harry se retiró a sus aposentos, donde encontró en su dormitorio una percha para la lechuza y un terrario calefactado para Ash, así como una jaula con ratoncillos ubicada en un rincón de la terraza para alimentarlos a ambos. Mientras se metía bostezando entre las sabanas, la sonrisa flotando en sus labios, Harry pensó por un instante antes de quedarse dormido, que había sido un día casi, casi perfecto.

Al día siguiente, Harry fue presentado al resto de los habitantes de Prince Hall. Los habitantes del lugar, vivían y trabajaban para la familia Prince desde tiempo inmemorial, en una pequeña comunidad bien avenida. Durante toda la mañana pasearon por el pintoresco pueblo amurallado, sus gentes haciéndoles pequeñas y corteses reverencias, mirándoles con franca curiosidad. No eran muchos, era un pueblito pequeño, pero mantenían unos impresionantes invernaderos repletos de exóticas plantas, fuente de valiosos ingredientes para pociones. También tenían una manada de unicornios y otra de centauros viviendo en los bosques, y criaban runespoors, ocammys e inclusive demiguises. Eso sin contar los huertos, arboledas de frutales, campos de cultivo, establos y corrales para los animales de granja. Eran un pueblo muy autosuficiente, y ciertamente próspero. Había una guardería y escuela unitaria, gratuita para todos los niños, y todos los adultos trabajaban según sus capacidades y conocimientos. Incluso los raros squib tenían su lugar entre ellos. Todo el mundo era útil.

A la hora del almuerzo, todo el pueblo se reunió en el edificio que Harry había erróneamente identificado como mercado, y que en realidad era el lugar donde los artesanos que no requerían mayores instalaciones tenían sus talleres y exponían sus creaciones, y en cuya nave central se encontraba el que era el comedor comunal. Todo el pueblo, salvo la familia Prince, comía en él. Las cocinas del castillo, enormes y bien dotadas de todas las instalaciones necesarias surtían de alimentos a todo el pueblo. Era más práctico y eficiente, y liberaba manos para atender otros menesteres. Sentado en la mesa de honor que habían dispuesto para ellos, Harry recibió el saludo de cada hombre, mujer y niño, además de pequeños obsequios realizados para él: plantas y ramos de flores, una mantita de suave lana, una negra túnica corta de caza, realizada en finísimo cuero, pantalones y altas botas de corvejón de potro a juego, varias camisas sencillas, guantes de ante de varios tonos y largos, una bufanda con gorro y guantes de lana a juego, una capa de invierno de lustroso astracán negro, una centelleante espada…Harry aceptó los regalos con una sonrisa, correspondiendo con amabilidad a los artesanos.

Prince Hall no era solo el hogar familiar ancestral, todo el valle y las montañas que lo rodeaban le pertenecían también, y Harry exploró los alrededores, mejorando sus habilidades hípicas. Severus le animó a seguir practicando tai chí con la ligera espada ropera de dos filos a su medida (NA: una espada de esgrima moderna mide 1:10 y pesa 770 gr y en la época clásica se estandarizó que largo de la hoja más el largo del brazo debía ser igual al tamaño de la persona. Este tipo de espada es apto tanto para cortar como para dar estocadas) que le habían regalado e incluso accedió a cruzar aceros con él, aunque sus estilos eran netamente diferentes, ya que Severus favorecía sobre todo la wakizashi, un sable corto tradicional japonés (Como la katana, con hoja levemente curva de un solo filo y de hasta 60 cm, para usar dando cortes hacia abajo), excelente para defenderse en cortas distancias o lucha en interiores. Todo mago de cierta alcurnia debía saber manejar un arma blanca con cierta eficiencia.

La historia de la familia Prince era notable. Desde el nacimiento del que consideraban su miembro fundador Tywysog Ifanc, el clan celta de Ginevra quedó bajo su mando. Con la ayuda de su madre y otros grandes druidas, iniciaron el proceso que finalmente aislaría el valle del resto del mundo, defendiendolo de los extraños, que estaban prohibidos en él. Uno de sus más notables miembros habia viajado por la Ruta de la Seda en expediciónes anteriores a las de la familia Polo a Oriente, y regresó trayendo consigo nuevos animales (las ovejas karakul, productoras del astracán y el ocammy) plantas, y una esposa mitad armenia mitad china. Durante algunas generaciones, los herederos de la familia buscaron sus esposas mientras exploraban el Oriente, llegando hasta Japón.

Harry, -o Evans como prefería ser llamado- exploró los vetustos tomos que recogian las antiguas costumbres y normas de conducta familiares de los Prince. No eran leyes propiamente dichas, pero regían en gran parte el comportamiento de los miembros de la familia. Sentía que ahora era su obligación honrar y respetar las inmmemoriales costumbres de los antepasados de su esposo. Y serían esas normas las que regirian la vida de sus hijos con Severus, lo cual era aliciente de sobra para conocerlas. Tenía tiempo de sobra para seguir las de los Potter cuando su matrimonio se disolviese. Los hijos varones de los Prince atendian preferentemente a la escuela de Drumstrang o Beauxbatons si no era posible; mientras que las hijas iban a Hogwarts o Beauxbatons, pero nunca a la misma escuela que sus hermanos. No se permitia el matrimonio con muggles o magos con algun progenitor muggle -aunque si se admitía que uno de los dos fuese nacido muggle- prohibiendo tajantemente los matrimonios de la familia con la gente del pueblo de Prince Hall. De ahi la norma de enviar a estudiar a los hijos fuera de Inglaterra, alentando tambien en gran manera a tomar como conyuges a extranjeros para evitar la consanguineidad y estancación de la sangre. Por eso la unica manera en que Severus pudo volver a ser aceptado como heredero segun el testamento de su abuelo era casandose con un mago o bruja que cumpliese esos requisitos. Otra de ellas impedia que las mujeres ostentasen o heredasen directamente el titulo, aunque si que podia ser transmitido a traves de ellas a sus hijos. Por eso, Eileen Prince, aunque era la hija mayor, nunca había sido la heredera familiar. Desgraciadamente y aunque arcaicas, las normas internas de la familia lo prohibian. Sus padres habian intentado sin exito tener mas descendencia, con varios abortos despues de que su hijo menor Echannn falleciese en un accidente incluso antes de tener edad para ir a Drumstrang. Eileen, creyó absurdamente que con la muerte de su hermano ella pasaba a ser la heredera, y su mente se llenó de ambiciosas fantasias e ilusiones. Los jovenes varones eran instruidos en profundidad desde temprana edad en las normas y costumbres familiares porque se esperaba de ellos que las observasen y respetasen, que las mantuviesen vivas. A las chicas por el contrario, ya que su destino era casarse fuera de la familia, se les enseñaba lo generalmente esperado y observado por la sociedad en su conjunto. Era inutil enseñarles reglas que probablmente fuesen diferentes de las de la familia de su esposo. Cuando su padre le presentó un contrato de matrimonio concertado con un mago aun joven; un segundón de buena familia pero sin titulo propio, y que adoptaría el apellido Prince al casarse; en el que se expresaba que su primer hijo varon hijo con su esposo sería el heredero del titulo de su padre y futuro Lord Prince, se enfrentó a la realidad. Eileen rechazó de plano la idea, en una tremenda discusión su padre y se negó a aceptar el matrimonio. Ya era mayor de edad y su padre no podia legalmente obligarla a casarse en contra de su voluntad. Despechada y ofendida por lo que creia que era negarle sus derechos de nacimiento, se lanzó en busca de consuelo a los brazos del primer hombre que aceptó sus avances, Rob Talisker, un desconocido e insignificante mago nacido muggle cuyo único merito fue ingresar en el programa de Aurores y morir plantando batalla a los Mortifagos. Regresó embarazada, demandando nuevamente ser nombrada heredera. Y su padre, humillado y abochornado ante la familia con que había acordado el matrimonio por la conducta de su hija, le prohibió la entrada en su casa si no era debidamente casada. Entre la espada y la pared pero demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo, Eileen acabó con Tobias Snape, que bajo un poderoso confundus y creyendo erroneamente que el niño que esperaba era suyo, se casó muy interesadamente con la joven que le parecia una dama con cierta fortuna. Eileen egoistamente, privó a Severus de crecer con su familia, en un entorno normal. Severus se propuso cambiar esas normas ahora que aun estaba a tiempo, permitiendo que en el futuro, en ausencia de hijos varones, una mujer pudiese heredar, siempre y cuando sus hijos llevasen el apellido Prince y no el de su esposo.

Severus y él habían explorado conjuntamente los grimoires familiares, los libros manuscritos de pociones, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y muchas otras cosas creados o modificados por los miembros de la familia. Cada enorme tomo reposaba en su propio atril, las primeras páginas destinadas a tres clases de índices: cronológico, alfabético y por tipo, familia y/o utilidad. La herencia mágica de los Prince. A lo largo del tiempo, la familia se había especializado fundamentalmente en dos campos: pociones, por la que eran conocidos usualmente. La segunda, la faceta secreta y oculta para todos salvo unos pocos privilegiados, magia de combate. Toda una serie de aplicaciones de diversos campos mágicos, orientados o modificados para la defensa o el ataque. Runas, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, escudos, protecciones y maldiciones. Sumergidos en la exploración de nuevos conocimientos, y en añadir los diarios de pociones de su madre y los suyos propios a los gruesos tomos inacabables. Severus encontró múltiples recetas antiguas para las que su mente inventiva encontraba posibilidades de mejora o transformación. E incluso Harry halló desconocidas pociones curativas o técnicas de sanación, que comenzó de inmediato a investigar aunque fuese con los animales de granja. Y entre cabalgadas, estudios, sesiones de esgrima y tranquilas charlas durante las cenas, el resto del verano pasó volando.

_**(N.A.: **_**Hall** es un término de raíz germánica (hallâ, con el significado de "cubrir" y "esconder") que designa a ciertos espacios y construcciones, siempre conectados con los usos de la primitiva casa comunal de los antiguos pueblos germánicos (mead hall) y de la plaza de mercado cubierta (market hall, en la Inglaterra rural, les Halles, en Francia). Arquitectónicamente, Hall tiene el sentido de sala o salón (del germánico sal -"edificio de una sola pieza de recepción"-), especialmente aplicado a la sala de recepciones de un edificio público o un palacio. En Inglaterra, desde el siglo VI, Hall pasó a designar la residencia de un lord y su séquito (country house).

La **basílica romana** es también un edificio destinado a uso público y tuvo múltiples usos, dedicándose a mercado, lugar de transacciones financieras, culto o, más ordinariamente, a la administración de justicia; también se utilizaba como lugar de reunión de los ciudadanos para tratar asuntos comunes. En cuanto a su concepción arquitectónica, se trataba de una gran sala rectangular compuesta por una o más naves (siempre en número impar), en este segundo caso, la central era más ancha y alta y estaba soportada por columnas. La diferencia de alturas se aprovechaba para abrir huecos de iluminación en la parte alta de los muros. En uno de los extremos de la nave principal existía una exedra o ábside, donde se instalaba la presidencia, mientras que la entrada se efectuaba por el extremo opuesto a través de un pórtico. La religión católica se apropio de estos edificios y de su arquitectura para destinarlos a su propio culto.)


	6. Chapter 6

Para aclarar, os dejo las respuestas a varios REW

Bueno...realmente Albus no es tan "blanco" como su nombre indica. Ni siquiera en los libro originales. A ver, ¿Quien deja a un bebé con personas no solo incapaces de cuidar adecuadamente de él -ejem, muggles - sino además prejudiciales hacia su mera existencia? Se me ocurren mejores maneras de asegurar el bienestar de un niño...

¿Por qué enviar a Sirius a Azkaban, sin juicio y tirar la llave? ¿Dónde estaba Remus? ¿Por qué aprovecharse del dolor de un amor no correspondido para obtener un diligente espía?

A ver...el retorno de Harry de la muerte...no tenía manera de saber que iba a suceder al enfrentar en duelo mortal a Voldy con su último Horrocrux. El desenlace lógico era la **muerte para ambos...**

Todo, por una profecía…

"The one with the power to vanquish (NA: triunfar sobre , no matar ) the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ... "

«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»

Albus Dumbledore estaba determinado a deshacerse de Voldemort...a costa de lo que fuese. Incluso de las vidas de los demás y sobre todo, a costa de la vida de Harry.

Como no es justo dar un premio a unos y a otros no…os dejo este minúsculo fragmento que envié en respuesta al RW de Papillon69, su primer beso:

"...Y se inclinó para rozar muy muy suavemente, tan liviano como las alas de una mariposa en los labios rojos de su esposo, incrementando el sonrojo de Evans."

Y no seáis impacientes! 

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS, ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA.<p>

Harry y Severus retornaron al castillo una semana antes del inicio del curso; ya que aunque Albus había escrito numerosas cartas, intentando que Harry hiciese el viaje con los alumnos desde King Cross, alegando que era una experiencia vital crucial, Severus tras consultarlo con el joven, se había negado en rotundo. No había necesidad alguna de pasar medio día sentado inútilmente en un tren.

Los profesores o al menos la mayoría de ellos, se mostraron muy amables, algunos un poco descolocados por su extraordinaria madurez de carácter y les dieron un grato recibimiento en el Gran Comedor. Cuando Albus murmuró jovialmente que tenían que buscarle alojamiento, Severus alzó levemente una ceja y abandonando su tostada preguntó con cierta frialdad:

-¿De que esta Ud. hablando Director? Está muy claro donde se va a alojar Evans. Conmigo.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Albus contestó:

-Pero hijo…eso puede crear infinidad de tensiones con sus compañeros para Harry y además, no es propio.

Alzando la mirada hacia los otros profesores, y después de recorrerles a todos con la vista, Harry murmuró con aire pensativo, girando el rostro levemente hacia Severus:

-¿Hay algo entre tú y el resto del profesorado que hayas omitido mencionarme, Severus? No tenía ni idea de que un lugar en tus aposentos fuese tan…codiciado…

Minerva se atragantó explosivamente con su té, rociando la mesa; Filius dejó caer su bollito de pasas dando un gritito y a Pomona Sprout se le resbaló de los dedos la tetera. Quirrel farfulló algo incoherente, mientras se recolocaba el turbante. Hagrid se quedó con la boca abierta, parpadeando y mirando a unos y otros, confuso mientras la mermelada le chorreaba de la tostada, Poppy daba palmaditas en la espalda a una sofocada Minerva con la cara semi sumergida en una servilleta y Albus fruncía el ceño momentáneamente. Aurora y Vector contenían las risitas, Charity y Bathsheda miraban con ojos desbocados al jovencito y el profesor Kettleburn se daba un corte en uno de sus escasos dedos intactos con el cuchillo del pan.

-Severus…sin duda Harry estará más cómodo compartiendo cuarto con niños de su edad…

Insistió el tenaz anciano, sonriendo bobaliconamente de nuevo como siempre. Con aire aburrido, y casi desganado, Harry murmuró:

-Profesor Peverell o Evans, Director. Lo he dicho muchas veces, y si no va usar mi apellido legal, prefiero que me llamen Evans. Y en modo alguno pienso compartir cuarto con los alumnos. Eso sería ridículo, totalmente absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que soy su profesor. ¿O acaso es nueva política que el profesorado duerma con los pupilos?

Sinistra, la más joven profesora hasta el momento, exclamó desde su lugar, alzando rápidamente una mano:

-¿Puedo pedirme el dormitorio de 7º en Slytherin?

Minerva, finalmente recobrada, aunque sus ojos aun estaban llorosos, se enderezó fulminándola con la mirada y masculló irritada:

-¡Déjate de sandeces, Aurora!

Suspiró un instante y añadió a regañadientes:

-Aunque te pese Albus, Severus y…Evans tienen razón. Si bien la diferencia de edad es grande, lo lógico es que los eh…esposos se instalen en las mismas estancias… Hace mucho tiempo que no sucede pero en otras épocas era frecuente que bastantes de los alumnos de último curso estuviesen casados… y que se alojasen juntos, Albus.

Con cara de desconcierto, el hombre se mesó la barba y balbuceó, intentando encontrar argumentos a la desesperada:

-Pero…las mazmorras no me parecen un ámbito saludable para un niño…

Con desdén, Severus espetó secamente:

-Con todo respeto Director, hasta la fecha no ha expresado ninguna preocupación por la salubridad de las habitaciones de la Casa de Slytherin…y son más de 60 alumnos los que se alojan ahí entre todos los cursos…desde el siglo XI.

Ante la ausencia de palabras del boquiabierto director, Severus añadió cortante:

-Yo mismo llevo residiendo en esos emplazamientos más de…20 años. Son algo más fríos que el resto del castillo en verano, pero nada que unas buenas chimeneas no puedan resolver.

Y sin aguardar más respuesta, Severus se levantó y Evans le siguió con un cierto resorte en los pies, alcanzándole y situándose de inmediato a su lado, donde el hombre puso su mano casi de forma refleja en su hombro, sin dejar de avanzar. Al salir al corredor, Evans murmuró cansadamente:

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, Sev. ¿Es que no puede dejarme en paz?

SS&HP

Los elfos habían trasladado todas las pertenencias de la pareja a sus habitaciones. Aunque fabulosa, la magia también tiene sus límites, y no podía ampliar infinitamente el espacio inicial disponible. Con lo cual, para poder tener dormitorios independientes, tenían que sacrificar de otro modo su intimidad. Severus no quería renunciar a la diminuta cocinilla escondida en un armario de suelo a techo…era para él un confort necesario poder prepararse manualmente un té o un café a su gusto en cualquier momento. O eludir el comedor –y a Albus- para un bocado rápido. Y su laboratorio personal ya demandaba gran cantidad de espacio. Así que acabaron compartiendo una bastante espaciosa sala de estar y el baño. Con espacio para que cada uno pudiese tener su escritorio de trabajo, una encimera abatible para comer si era necesario y un gran sofá delante de la chimenea. Las paredes de los dormitorios estaban cubiertas de paneles de madera de múltiples tonalidades, con estantes en un sector de ellas. Tenían cada uno un gran armario vestidor, y el baño era accesible tanto desde los dormitorios como desde la sala, y estaba equipado con mamparas de cristal al ácido para permitirles mantener la intimidad. Harry instaló en el robusto sofá la manta de lana que le regalaron los habitantes de Prince Hall, mullida, suave y confortable, y Severus mandó situar nuevas alfombras de piel en toda la sala, sobre el viejo entarimado encerado de madera flotante, insistiendo especialmente en colocar cálidas y suaves pieles de oveja en los dormitorios. Hedwig fue a la lechucería, aunque su percha se instaló en la sala y Ash acabó con su terrario en el nuevo dormitorio de Evans.

Evans –así es como prefería que le llamasen- se quedó boquiabierto ante la magnífica librería de la escuela. Y procedió a perderse en sus más recónditos rincones, buscando títulos interesantes entre los innumerables volúmenes. Aunque Severus no le dejó pasar todo el tiempo encerrado en ella. Tenía que familiarizarse con el castillo, y aunque su memoria facilitaba mucho las cosas, necesitaba hacer al menos un recorrido guiado por el mismo y sus terrenos adyacentes. Las mazmorras de Slytherin, las torres de Griffindor y Ravenclaw, el sótano junto a las cocinas de Hufflepuff, las diversas clases… Evitar al Director se convirtió en una necesidad. El hombre no hacía sino importunarle con preguntas …llegando incluso a intentar legilimancia con él. Aunque gracias a Severus, Evans tenía unas excelentes defensas, inusuales pero efectivas. Su organizada mente – a Severus le recordaba mucho a la Biblioteca Británica – estaba bien fortificada, y su mayor y mejor defensa era la nube de fragmentos de recuerdos aparentemente inconexos y banales que ahora rodeaban conscientemente su mente y emociones, creando un aparente torbellino de pensamientos. Cualquier intento de encontrar algo –incluso el camino de acceso a los recuerdos y memorias protegidos- en semejante caos era fútil, y además creaba la falsa sensación de una mente desprotegida, permitiendo que Evans fuese consciente de la intrusión…y su asaltante creyese tener éxito.

Minerva, Filius y Pomona, además de Poppy, eran aliados en la defensa de la intimidad y el derecho a decidir de la extraña pareja. Aunque cautelosos al principio, y sin conocer toda la verdad -ni su empatía ni sus ancestros eran cosas para ir contando a todo el mundo- los relatos del jovencito sobre su temprana infancia con los muggles habían sido suficientes como para garantizar el apoyo de los cuatro. Y sin contar con la indignación por el trato dispensado a Severus. Hagrid aun estaba confuso: el hombretón no era precisamente el más brillante o avispado, tenía una fe ciega en Albus, y aun murmuraba que todo debía ser sin duda un malentendido. Que Albus solo tenía la mejor de las intenciones y que sin duda, Harry no lo había pasado tan mal con sus tíos. Quirrel…Quirrel era una incógnita. Pasaba de repentinas olas de odio a una fría indiferencia, en cuestión de segundos, poniendo al límite sus barreras ante las emociones de otros y dándole dolores de cabeza incluso más intensos que los que provocaba Albus con sus asaltos.

El día de inicio de curso llegó enseguida, y Evans se resignó al hecho de que tenían que atender al banquete inaugural. Las multitudes no eran lo suyo, precisamente. Mucho menos las formadas por adolescentes ruidosos y emocionalmente fluctuantes. Vestido en una moderna túnica abierta y hasta poco más abajo de las rodillas, de color verde esmeralda muy oscuro y de material mate, adornada sencillamente con un pequeño bordado del escudo Peverell, sobre pantalones negros con chaleco a juego y camisa blanca con corbata del mismo color que la túnica; Evans se sentó en el extremo de la mesa con Severus, mientras los alumnos de mayor edad ocupaban sus ya familiares bancos en sus mesas.

Minerva dio paso a los nuevos alumnos, y les hizo formar. Concentrarse en las emociones de Severus ayudaba a evitar sentirse ahogado por las de todos los demás. La curiosidad y excitación de los alumnos era evidente, y todos cuchicheaban entre sí, contemplando emocionados unas tarjetas dentro de pequeños sobres que estaba en sus platos. Entre el desfile, Harry vislumbró el único rostro familiar, aunque fuese a través de fotos: Draco Malfoy, el ahijado de Severus. La canción del sombrero seleccionador le pareció un poco sesgada en cuanto a la Casa de Slytherin: ¿gente ladina dispuesta a utilizar cualquier medio? ¿Así es como les veían realmente?. Poco a poco, la fila fue reduciéndose, los aplausos comedidos y casi por completo reducidos a sus propios compañeros y Jefe de Casa cuando algún alumno era sorteado en la Casa de la Serpiente. Evans aplaudió con fuerza cuando el sombrero sorteó a Draco Malfoy en Slytherin, sonriendo ampliamente y ganándose una mirada por un instante sorprendida del petulante chiquillo con el pelo profusa y horriblemente engominado. Evans ignoró los crecientes cuchicheos y miradas, e incluso cuando el Director comenzó a hacer una serie de recordatorios y anuncios, apenas les prestó atención, aunque la sorprendida reacción de Severus y de otros profesores ante la mención del prohibido corredor del tercer piso le dijo que era algo inesperado, nuevo y focalizó su atención nuevamente en el Director. El hombre guiñaba los ojos como loco, y exclamó alzando las manos hacia sus atiborrados de dulces estudiantes:

-Y por último y antes de retirarnos a dormir: ¡Harry Potter! Nuestro afamado y valeroso héroe, que va a recibir instrucción especializada y personalizada en esta escuela, está a vuestra disposición para contestar preguntas y firmar autógrafos.

Como una bestia rugiente, la mayoría de la casa de Griffindor se levantó, seguida de parte de Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff más osados. Slytherin miró con incredulidad al Director, mientras la cara de Severus se volvía una rígida máscara y el hombre saltaba sobre sus pies. Los primeros enfebrecidos fanáticos saltaban sobre los bancos en su prisa por alcanzar a su ídolo, y Evans se estremeció de pies a cabeza con el ímpetu de las emociones, sus escudos temblando bajo el tremendo impacto. Varita en mano y creando una visible barrera reluciente en forma de escudo semitransparente frente a ellos, Severus grito con furia:

-¡ALTO!¡TODO EL MUNDO A SUS ASIENTOS! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!

Los estudiantes se detuvieron, aunque los gritos y protestas tardaron un rato en acallarse, pero no regresaron a sus lugares. Un Ravenclaw de último curso exclamó:

-Pero…¿Y nuestros autógrafos?

Severus le dedicó una mirada fulminante y el joven tragó saliva con aprensión, retrocediendo para esconderse detrás de otro alumno. Mirando a su joven esposo para asegurase de que estaba bien, y recibiendo una imperceptible afirmación, Severus masculló:

-Mi esposo Lord Harald Evans Jacob Peverell, que es también vuestro profesor, no va a firmar ningún autógrafo, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Está claro?

Los Griffindor murmuraron entre dientes y alguien exclamó agitando una tarjeta:

-¡El Director nos ha prometido un autógrafo!

Evans puso una mano en el brazo de su esposo, conteniendo su justa ira y avanzó, situándose un paso delante de él, una leve sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

-El Director no tiene ninguna autoridad para prometer semejante cosa. De hecho, mi esposo Lord Prince y yo tenemos una denuncia formal por daños y prejuicios presentada contra toda difusión pública o publicación pasada no autorizada de cualquier tipo de información sobre nuestras personas, o usando nuestros nombres, incluyendo periódicos, cuentos y relatos ficcionales, biografías y libros de historia. Y una prohibición activa contra cualquier nueva publicación o reedición.

Los murmullos de descontento crecieron, rodaron y se acallaron casi por completo cuando una nueva voz añadió:

-¿Y qué ocurre con los periódicos y libros ya existentes?¿ Y con el derecho a la información?.

La pregunta era inteligente y Evans localizó al sujeto, una chica de espeso cabello castaño alborotado y dientes algo prominentes sujetos por una ortodoncia – Hermione Granger, evidente nacida muggle- inclinó levemente la cabeza, apenas un cm y añadió:

-Los diarios y revistas han de ser destruidos o velados indeleblemente, al menos las páginas conteniendo la información prohibida. Los poseedores de ejemplares de libros conteniendo información personal relativa a mí o mi esposo habrán de devolverlos a los libreros y editores para su destrucción. Su cambio por un ejemplar nuevo o si es posible la modificación y edición del libro queda a la voluntad del editor y el librero.

-Pero…¡Esos libros son nuestros!¡Hemos pagado por ellos!

Evans alzó una ceja ante la vehemente protesta de la castaña y añadió:

-Y un consumidor de drogas psicotrópicas ilícitas también ha pagado por ellas. Y aun así, está en posesión de un artículo ilegal, que será confiscado y destruido por las autoridades. Como todos esos libros. Se ha establecido un plazo razonable, transcurrido el cual, los editores activarán una salvaguarda instalada en la mayoría de modernas publicaciones, que hará que todos los ejemplares queden en blanco. De la primera a la última hoja.

Hermione boqueó, desconcertada.

-Soy una persona muy reservada, al igual que mi esposo. Mi vida privada es exactamente eso: privada. Y no voy a conceder ni autógrafos ni contestar preguntas o entrevistas. Pregúntese como se sentiría si fuese Ud. Srta. Granger.

Un chico pelirrojo y pecoso, –Ron Weasley- alzó la mano y preguntó:

-¿Entonces cuando firmará las fotos conmemorativas que hemos recibido?

Evans sacó su varita y murmuró suavemente "accio". Cientos de fotos volaron a sus manos, apilándose en limpios bloques a medida que se acercaban, mientras algunos alumnos trataban de sujetarlas infructuosamente. Tres pilas –una para Ravenclaw, otra para Griffindor y la tercera para Hufflepuff- se formaron ante él. Tomando una de ellas, Evans contempló las variadas fotos, muggles y mágicas. Apuntó la varita y de nuevo murmuró casi inaudiblemente "incendio" y las redujo a cenizas, todas salvo el puñado que aun tenía en la mano y que tendió a Severus.

-¿Responde eso suficientemente a su pregunta Sr. Weasley?

Evans contempló pensativo la mesa de Slytherin y murmuró:

-Veo que una de las casas no ha recibido las fotos…me pregunto el porqué de esa distinción.

Como si de algo perfectamente evidente se tratara, Albus se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

-¿Y para que habrían de querer los Slytherins una foto tuya, Harry?

Evans se calló y durante un momento mantuvo la mirada de su esposo. Habían hablado de la posibilidad de hacer esto… Con un suspiro, Severus se giró a Minerva y habló con seriedad:

-Aunque es parte del profesorado, creo que sería acertado que Evans sea…sorteado. Como aprendiz aun recibiendo educación entre estos muros, no queda fuera de lugar y es un rito, una prueba de carácter de naturaleza totalmente simbólica, pero que aporta un gran sentido de grupo y pertenencia.

Minerva parpadeó, y se giró al joven que murmuró educadamente:

-Por favor, Profesora. Me gustaría mucho saber que opina el Sombrero de mí.

Minerva mantuvo su mirada, apretando los labios hasta reducirlos a una fina línea, tratando de ver si Evans estaba realmente conforme con ello o accedía tan solo por complacer a Severus. Su propia curiosidad era grande, pero no justificaba hacer un aun mayor espectáculo. Sin embargo, Evans estaba totalmente calmado, una levísima sonrisa flotando en sus labios. La severa bruja dulcificó el gesto ante los luminosos ojos verdes y murmuró:

-Si es tu deseo…Muy bien.

Sin más dilaciones, la bruja descendió del estrado y se encaminó al despacho auxiliar, para regresar con el viejo sombrero entre las manos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, lo colocó sobre la cabeza del jovencito y el sombrero aleteó cobrando vida y abrió el desgarrón que parecía una boca.

-Buenas noches Hadrian Evans Jacob Peverell. Es un honor que accedas someterte a mi examen.

-Buenas noches sombrero. El honor es mío. No todos los días charla uno con una reliquia histórica.

Replicó Evans igualmente en voz alta. El sombrero rió. A carcajadas. Mentalmente Evans añadió:"Me gustaría que hiciéramos un pequeño espectáculo de esto. Diles algo de lo que ves…por supuesto no todo, solo lo más básico…y porqué me atribuyes a una casa." Dando un primer vistazo y encontrando muchas, muchas más cosas de las que nadie sospechara en la cabeza de un niño de 11 años, el Sombrero musito con tono reverente y pensativo, mientras alumnos y profesores contemplaban a Evans, de pie y con el sombrero cubriéndole media cara. "Mmh…ya veo lo que quieres decir. ¡Oh! Inusual e inaudito. Tienes muchos secretos, joven Lord Peverell...Esto va a ser divertido…¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿O debería decir Lord Slytherin?"

Hablando de nuevo en voz alta, el sombrero añadió con tono alegre y jovial:

-Un caso excepcionalmente complicado…Una mente magnífica, mmh…hacia lustros, siglos que no veía nada igual…la dulce Rowena hubiese estado orgullosa de tenerte en sus filas.

Rezongó, tarareando y aleteando, mientras Evans contenía la risa ante los murmullos de los alumnos. "¿Te parece divertido? Veamos que tal ahora" El sombrero prosiguió,

-Difícil, muy difícil sí señor. Nnhh…un gran sentido de la ecuanimidad. Y lealtad a espuertas también. Aunque pocos, muy pocos a quienes estas dispuesto entregarla. Mi querida Helga te hubiese adorado, muchacho. ¡Vaya! Es todo un reto sortearte… Valor y altruismo…caballerosidad ¡Cielos, Godric te hubiese entrenado el mismo, muchacho!

Albus sonreía alocadamente, sus ojos relucientes detrás de sus gafas, casi salivando ante las palabras del sombrero. ¡Un perfecto Griffindor!

-Veamos que más hay… hum…hem… ¡Oh, sí, sí!…constancia, paciencia, sana ambición, intrepidez y férrea determinación de probarte a ti mismo…un gran futuro te espera, Evans Peverell porque eres un ¡SLYTHERIN!

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Albus mientras la casa de la Serpiente rompía en aplausos; medidos, dignos y mesurados aplausos y el resto de los alumnos parecía petrificado, absolutamente desencajados.

"Espero que mi numerito haya estado a la altura, Joven Lord Slytherin. Ha sido un placer."

"El placer ha sido mío Sombrero."

Evans se quitó el sombrero, devolviéndolo a la subdirectora, y Severus anunció:

-Slytherin, a los dormitorios.

La casa de la Serpiente se levantó casi al unisonó, y desfiló ordenadamente, encabezada por los prefectos y cerrada por su jefe de Casa que aun llevaba en la mano un grueso fajo de fotos, y su esposo. Meneando la cabeza, Minerva ordenó a los prefectos conducir a los alumnos a sus dormitorios, y poco a poco, el Gran Comedor se vació.

SS&HP

Albus llegó a su despacho en estado de shock, y se sentó en su sillón. Ya había sudado tinta para convencer a la Junta Directiva –convocada de inmediato tras la finalización del juicio en otra sala del Ministerio- de aprobar el gasto para pagar los salarios adicionales adeudados a Severus pero se dio por satisfecho. Al final…había logrado conservar en su poder el dinero hábilmente desviado. La "imposición" de Harry Potter como profesor ayudante de parte de Severus fue "maquillada" y vendida magistralmente como una forma de continuar con el "entrenamiento especial" que el chico había estado recibiendo secretamente. Algunos miembros de la Junta le habían mirado con claro escepticismo, pero la mayoría se tragó la almibarada bola. Ninguno iba a ir al mundo muggle a preguntar ¿verdad?. Y ahora esto…un Slyhterin.

Largo rato después aun permanecía despierto, el ceño fruncido y mesándose la barba, rumiando lo sucedido una y otra vez. -¿Slytherin? ¿Cómo era posible que Harry fuese un Slytherin?- Tras meditar largo y tendido, paseando arriba y abajo como fiera enjaulada, escuchando a medias los crecientes cuchicheos de los retratos de los anteriores directores, hasta que se percató del suave murmullo de Phineas Black y se giró a encarar el retrato del –hasta ahora- director menos querido y apreciado de Hogwarts.

-¿Que has dicho Phineas?

Contemplándose las cuidadas y manicuradas uñas, el mago de espesa barba, ojos azul grisáceo y aspecto inteligente, vestido de pies a cabeza en los colores de Slytherin, murmuró con timbre de voz algo más aguda –contratenor- de lo que cabría imaginar en un hombre de su figura:

-No sé de qué te sorprendes Albus…era de esperar.

Albus avanzó un paso, mesándose la barba de nuevo y mirando con cautela y curiosidad al único director procedente de la casa de Slytherin desde los Fundadores. Los otros directores habían guardado silencio y contemplaban ávidamente el intercambio. Phineas no sentía gran aprecio por Dumbledore la verdad, y su colaboración era en el mejor de los casos…reluctante. Desde la encarcelación de su tataranieto Sirius Black, rozando lo antagónico la mayoría de las veces.

-Me temo que no te sigo, Phineas.

El retrato se reacomodó con cuidado los engolados puños de la camisa, alisó inexistentes arrugas en su túnica, todo ello manteniendo una cuidada y neutra expresión casi de indiferencia en su rostro. Los otros retratos estaban conteniendo la respiración –figuradamente, claro- asomados a los bordes de sus cuadros, algunos incluso entrando en los lienzos vecinos para una mejor visión. Se palpaba la tensión en el despacho. Fawkes aleteó en su percha, y Dumbledore suspiró:

-Phineas…

Con una tosecilla afectada, y tras un par de carraspeos para aclarase la voz patentemente dilatorios, el retrato murmuró, los ojos llenos de cierta presunción:

-Con lo que esperas de él…es evidente…Solo una serpiente es capaz de pensar como una serpiente…

Albus parpadeó, boqueó y tras un segundo inicial de sorpresa, exclamó sonriente:

-¡Pues claro! Ah…me has quitado un peso de encima Phineas. ¡Eso es! ¡Un cachorro de león infiltrado en el pozo de las serpientes! ¡Magnífico!

Y murmurando para sí mismo, Albus se retiró a descansar, finalmente satisfecho, mientras Phineas, altivo y callado en su retrato, recogía su capa y murmuraba inaudiblemente y solo para sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros antes de desparecer por el borde del marco e ignorando abiertamente los cuchicheos de los otros retratos:

-A cada cual su delirio…


	7. Chapter 7

SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN Y SLYTHERIN.

No hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver…

Albus no va quitarse las anteojeras de burro voluntariamente... eso supone aceptar que se equivocó - y mucho- así que prefiere aferrarse a su visión rosa, almibarada del mundo... ¿Cómo va admitir que se ha equivocado, repetidamente, el vencedor de Grindelwald, Supremo Munngump, Jefe del Wizengamot, creador de la Orden del Fénix y Director de Hogwarts?

Supuestamente el mago más poderoso, tanto que derrotó a Grindelwald y es el único al que teme Riddle/Voldemort. Su lema es _«el amor es la magia más importante y poderosa del mundo». _¡Por favor! Hasta el Harry de los libros se plantea como es posible que él sobreviviera…¿Las otras madres no amaban a sus hijos?

El anciano paternal, sabio y protector, con toques de chifladura es en realidad el mayor manipulador de todos: tiene un plan ideado a lo largo de veinte años para destruir a Voldemort y no le importa quien caiga en el proceso. Como fundador de la Orden del Fénix tiene a su disposición un grupo de fanáticos vigilantes.

Dumbledore, como profesor de Hogwarts, fue entrevistar al joven Tom Riddle en el orfanato y ofrecerle un lugar en Hogwarts. Inmediatamente se preocupó por el hecho de que usase su magia contra los otros...

¿Que tenía que hacer Tom Riddle? ¿Estarse perfectamente quieto mientras le daban una paliza tras otra? Ignorado –y temido- hasta por los adultos?

¡Hipócrita! En su juventud, al trabar amistad con Grindelwald bien que le parecía apropiada la idea de la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles…y una muerte más o menos era algo perfectamente aceptable.

En fin, dejo de desbarrar porque puedo seguir durante horas…Este Cap- que espero que os guste- revela parte de la rutina y vida interior del Foso de la Serpiente…

Y ya sabéis: REWs!

SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN Y SLYTHERIN.

En las profundidades de las mazmorras, en el Foso de las Serpientes, un orgulloso Jefe de Casa contemplaba a sus pupilos. Mientras estos escrudiñaban discretamente el aspecto del insospechado y jovencísimo esposo de este. Los rumores y cotilleos desde la vista habían dado pábulo a toda clase de disparatadas habladurías, pero el sorteo…el sorteo les había dado autenticas esperanzas.

Severus recitaba en su grave, casi hipnótica voz de barítono las fundamentales normas internas de la casa, realmente simples, grabadas en grandes letras plateadas en la parte superior de un tablón de anuncios situado junto a la puerta:

"Lo que pasa en Slytherin, se queda en Slytherin.

Serpientes, siempre unidas y especialmente frente al enemigo.

Esfuérzate un poco más cada día. Te sentirás orgulloso de ti mismo.

Protege a las otras serpientes porque nadie más lo hará.

Evita la confrontación. La serpiente siempre es la culpable."

Evans notó como muchos, la mayoría de los alumnos mayores recitaban al unísono y murmurando las sencillas frases con fervor casi religioso. La mayoría estaban algo nerviosos que no excitados; sentían curiosidad y alguno que otro de los más pequeños estaba asustado y abrumado. Tras declamar las reglas, Severus añadió una pequeña advertencia.

-Habéis sido elegidos, y la Noble Casa de Slytherin es ahora vuestro hogar. La más incomprendida e impopular en la escuela. No esperéis más que prejuicios y recelos por parte de la mayoría de profesores. Y desconfianza de los otros alumnos, especialmente Griffindor. Aquí, en esta Casa, no hay diferencia de fama, estirpe, apellido o dinero. **Todos**, del primero al último, somos Slytherins. Y cuidamos los unos de otros. Para los más pequeños especialmente, recordad que la seguridad está en el número. Así que debemos mantenernos siempre unidos, y orgullosos de ser lo que somos. Las peleas en el seno de la Casa están absolutamente prohibidas. Pero si os veis inevitablemente envueltos en una fuera de ella…apoyad siempre a vuestros compañeros. Entre estos muros, **todos** somos iguales.

Hizo una pausa y contempló a sus alumnos, estudiando las nuevas caras de los más pequeños, y constatando los cambios tras el verano en los mayores. Unos llegaban, y otros pronto estarían lejos de la seguridad de los vetustos muros de la escuela…

-Espero de todos vosotros lo máximo y aun más, de lo que podéis lograr. Sois la élite de esta escuela y actuareis como tal. Vestimenta, lenguaje, corrección, puntualidad y respeto en todo momento. Pedid ayuda a vuestros compañeros y prefectos y manteneros al día con vuestros estudios. En el tablón de vuestros dormitorios encontrareis los horarios de entrenamiento, trabajo personal y estudio que son obligatorios. La asistencia a todas las comidas es inexcusable, salvo que os haya dispensado puntualmente de ello. Todo el mundo en pie a las 7:30. A las 9:15 de la noche se servirá un pequeño refrigerio de última hora en la sala común. Salvo los prefectos cuando realicen sus rondas y para las clases de astronomía, todos en la sala común antes de las 10.30. Los alumnos de primero y segundo estarán en sus camas a las 10:45, los de tercero, cuarto y quinto a las 11:15. Los mayores no tienen horario asignado para acostarse. Mantendréis ordenadas y recogidas vuestras pertenencias, porque si no los elfos no limpiaran vuestro dormitorio. Los elfos solo harán la colada y limpiarán la sala común y los baños.

Algunos de los más pequeños se miraron entre sí, desconcertados. Con seriedad y firmeza añadió:

-A menos que me vea forzado a ello, la disciplina no será manejada públicamente. Fregar calderos, retretes o preparar ingredientes de pociones puede aplacar los ánimos más virulentos, os lo aseguro. Aprenderéis a pensar que perder puntos o una detención con el conserje es un castigo mucho, mucho mejor que los que recibiréis de mí si no os comportáis.

Sin más que una severa mirada a todos ellos, añadió con especial énfasis:

-Si alguno de vosotros tan siquiera **piensa** las palabras nacido muggle, mestizo, media sangre o sangre sucia…

Hizo un gesto y una gruesa palmeta de madera se materializó en su mano.

-…que Merlín os ayude.

Pansy Parkinson arrugó la nariz y miró por encima de su hombro a los demás, frunciendo el ceño. Daphne se mordió los labios. Crabbe y Goyle parpadearon y se miraron con aire confuso. Draco reprimió un jadeó y sus ojos se dilataron, y a más de uno de los alumnos mayores se les colorearon las mejillas.

-Todos sois **magos**. Ni más, ni menos.

Dejó que sus palabras calasen, desvaneció el instrumento de disciplina, –rara vez utilizado- y dedicando miradas de advertencia a algunos alumnos que ya le habían dado problemas anteriormente. Mirando con atención a los pequeños de primer curso, Severus dulcificó su expresión y murmuró con mucha más suavidad:

-Y también estoy aquí, para ayudaros con cualquier problema que tengáis, con cualquier cosa que os este preocupando, grande o pequeña. Siempre podéis venir a tocar a mi puerta; Slytherin es mucho más que vuestra Casa en Hogwarts, es **vuestro hogar;** y yo soy el responsable directo de vuestro bienestar, por encima de la autoridad de vuestros padres. Los prefectos os ayudaran a adaptaros y a superar las dificultades del día a día. Si necesitáis atención médica…salvo que sea una auténtica urgencia o sea inevitable, prefiero que acudáis a mí; además de Maestro de Pociones soy medimago cualificado, e incluso mi joven esposo, Evans Peverell, que está realizando su adiestramiento en ambos campos conmigo, puede atenderos en caso necesario.

Los ojos brillantes de una escasa decena de críos le miraron y Severus añadió:

-¿Alguno tiene una dolencia, alergias, está tomando alguna poción?

Evans ladeó la cabeza, y dedicó una sonrisa a los chicos. Podía ciertamente hacer un diagnóstico y de momento, se atrevía a curar cortes, arañazos, esguinces y contusiones, e incluso recetar pociones para indigestiones y resfriados…probablemente lo más frecuente, y mandar a buscar a Severus si era algo más serio. Lo que Severus quería era que usara su empatía…porque desgraciadamente, la Casa de la Serpiente era también el lugar donde la inmensa mayoría de casos de abuso acababan. Y si bien el abuso físico era más raro en el mundo mágico…el psicológico no lo era tanto. Evans percibió la violenta trepidación que emanaba de uno de los chicos –Theodore Nott –y murmuró suavemente:

-Es importante saberlo en caso de necesitar administraros algo, para evitar posibles interacciones o reacciones.

Draco vaciló y murmuró muy suavemente, tímido y bajando la mirada un poco y mirando desde detrás de sus pestañas doradas, casi blancas:

-Necesito usar un protector solar…uno muy fuerte, Profesor.

Evans no se sorprendió. Ojos grises casi plateados, cabello platino, piel alabastrina y extremadamente pálida… Severus asintió con una sonrisa alentadora y murmuró cariñosamente:

-Por supuesto, Draco. Tengo listo un caldero de tu receta favorita.

El niño se sonrojó ante la atención y su estado de ánimo mejoró notablemente. Murmuró muy suavemente:

-Gracias padri...esto…Profesor.

Con suficiencia, bastante irritación mal contenida y como si repitiera algo bien aprendido, Pansy declamó con cierta altanería:

-Soy alérgica a los estúpidos manises muggles. Pero ningún mago que se precie los tendría en su cocina.

Severus miró fijamente a Pansy, hasta que esta tragó saliva y deseó que la tierra la tragase. Entonces, añadió con voz grave y seria:

-En primer lugar, los cacahuetes o manises son plantas leguminosas cultivadas desde tiempo inmemorial para consumo humano, bien consumiendo directamente las semillas, añadiéndolas a dulces u otras preparaciones, convirtiéndolas en un excelente aceite o en pasta de cacahuete. Le aseguro que encontrará numerosas recetas. Aunque infrecuente, el cacahuete se usa como ingrediente en ciertas pociones, y su aceite puede usarse indistintamente como sustituto de otros aceites vegetales en muchas otras más.

Pansy se removió y cruzó los brazos, claramente descontenta, las mejillas cubiertas por un feo rubor de vergüenza que contrastaba con la palidez del resto. Theo aun vacilaba, y con el algún otro más, pero Evans se centró en el chiquillo de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana, dándole un empujoncito, una chispita de muy necesitado coraje para hablar.

-Yo estoy tomando una poción…no sé exactamente qué es…pero tengo el frasco en mi equipaje, Profesor.

-Muy bien Theo. La examinaré luego. Todos los alumnos de primero, todos, pasaran una revisión médica completa y obligatoria este fin de semana. Las horas asignadas os serán entregadas por un prefecto.

Algunos de los chicos mayores aportaron pergaminos –recetas o reportes de nuevos tratamientos- y Evans se apresuró a recogerlas cuidadosamente. Mientras un elfo repartía tazones de humeante leche caliente perfumada con vainilla –leche de arroz para una chica de tercero que era intolerante a la lactosa- una de las prefectas le murmuró apresuradamente que Millicent estaba encerrada en el baño rehusando salir, completamente asustada, con su primera menstruación. Evans suspiró. Armado con un lote de productos higiénicos en una bolsita –cortesía de la misma prefecta- y con un poco de esfuerzo, logró tranquilizar a la jovencita lo suficiente como para que abriera la puerta. No era la primera vez que le tocaba explicar los detalles de la fisiología femenina a una adolescente totalmente desprevenida. Millicent bordeaba el límite para considerar su caso una pubertad precoz. Era mucho más alta que sus compañeras, de constitución gruesa, y en su figura ya se insinuaban pechos y caderas. Una vez calmada, Evans la llevó directamente a Severus y tras un par de palabras intercambiadas y un vistazo al diagnóstico de la chiquilla, el hombre la condujo hacia la diminuta enfermería que había instalado en una habitación del corredor que comunicaba directamente la sala común con sus cuarteles.

HP&SS

"Va a ser un largo lunes y aun más larga semana", pensó Severus, dando un último vistazo al estado del inquilino de su enfermería, antes de dejarlos a cargo de algunos de los elfos traídos de Phantom Creek Cottage, la country house de la familia Potter. La propiedad llevaba cerrada más de 14 años y precisaba demasiado trabajo de actualización para considerarla una alternativa para escapadas ocasionales. Pero sus numerosos elfos estaban más que contentos de servir a sus amos en cualquier otro sitio. Millicent estaba siendo tratada para corregir los daños derivados de una incorrecta poción estimulante del crecimiento, y Teo Nott…el pobre iba a pasar al menos una mala semana, sometido a un régimen de pociones depuradoras para limpiar todo resto de los antidepresivos con que llevaban atiborrándole desde hacía varios años.

Una poción desconocida siempre era mal asunto…y su análisis preliminar le dijo que necesitaba iniciar el tratamiento de inmediato. Los síntomas derivados de la depuración – sudoración, nauseas, vómitos, diarrea y aumento de la micción – podían pasar por un mal caso de virus estomacal o un severo empacho…y serían más fácilmente ignorados si se producían justo al comenzar el curso. Poppy de seguro había atendido esa noche a más de un alumno con un estómago dolorido o alterado por haberse atiborrado de dulces. Su escusa de siempre fue admitida sin sospecha alguna por la matrona, que asintió comprensivamente. Siempre caían algunos…

Evans terminaba su desayuno con apetito y con una pequeña sonrisa, el jovencito retiró su plato y cubiertos, indicando que estaba listo para seguirle. La primera clase de pociones – 1er curso, Griffindor y Slytherin, como no – estaba a punto de comenzar. Aunque Evans estaba cualificado para enseñarles, solo se iba a encargar de las clases de 1º a 4º cursos, dándole una mano con las otras clases si era preciso. Habían acordado que todas las primeras clases de todos los grupos y cursos, las iban a dar conjuntamente, para presentar un mismo frente ante los alumnos y ayudar a que estos aceptaran la autoridad de alguien tan joven.

Los alumnos ya estaban sentados, con una invisible aunque clara línea divisoria entre el territorio de los Leones y las Serpientes, algunos observando el muestrario de frascos con animales conservados, de cuestionable valor estético, cuando los dos profesores entraron. La pizarra tenía en la parte superior en grandes letras verde esmeralda el siguiente rótulo, cuidadosamente encantado por Evans en una letra gótica y cursiva:

_Prof. Severus S. Prince, Experto Maestro En Pociones Y Medimago _

_Prof. Ayudante H. Evans J. Peverell, Aprendiz De Pociones Y Sanación _

Severus llevaba su habitual túnica negra hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de las pantorrillas, ceñida al cuerpo y con ligero vuelo desde la cintura, con una negra botonadura de azabache y alto cuello, además de un fluido, ligero y amplio sobretodo que ondulaba espectacularmente al paso de su altivo portador. Atuendo completado por pantalones negros y relucientes zapatos de silenciosas suelas. Evans favorecía un estilo de túnica algo más moderno, más corta, justo hasta unos cm más debajo de las rodillas, diseñada para llevar en lugar de una chaqueta sobre la camisa, bien suelta o abotonada a modo de chaleco, elaborada en un tejido flexible, con caída y movimiento. Con largos cortes desde la cintura en ambos laterales para darle amplitud de movimientos y unas mangas también cómodas. Para diferenciarse de los estudiantes y pese a que el color negro era muy práctico para el día a día, Evans había optado por un color gris Payne, un azul grisáceo oscuro, sobrio y elegante. Para dar un poco de color y contraste, una camisa verde botella mate con una corbata de Syltherin.

Después de pasar lista con Evans tachando visiblemente cada nombre en el largo pergamino, mientras algunos Griffindor murmuraban entre ellos, y tras mirarles conminatoriamente hasta hacerles callar, Severus comenzó su habitual discurso de primer curso. Un discurso que tenía muy perfeccionado. (NA: por supuesto el discurso inaugural es de JKR…¡y me encanta! Yo solo he añadido mi toque personal)

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos...

La voz de Severus era grave, suave y sedosa…y conjuntada con su estricta apariencia tenía la virtud de inspirar un silencio casi religioso en el alumnado, sobre todo en el lado de Slytherin, que parecía beber sus palabras. Tras mirar a todos sus alumnos con impasibilidad, el hombre añadió:

-Este año, el Profesor Evans y yo podemos enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte...si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

La estricta mirada de Severus se deslizó por la clase, hasta hacer temblar en sus botas a la mayoría de los leones…y alguna que otra serpiente. Hermione Granger estaba visiblemente disconforme, el ceño contraído en un gesto de tozudez, mirando con mala cara a Evans, mientras Ron y Neville parecían dudar entre sentirse impresionados o desconcertados a su lado.

—¡Weasley ! —dijo de pronto el profesor —. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Ron miró de reojo a Neville, que se encogió de hombros, mientras Hermione alzaba la mano con cierto interés.

—¿Raíces con sabor a ajo? —contestó displicente Ron.

Los labios de Severus se fruncieron en un gesto de irritación, ignorando a Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Weasley. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione casi saltaba en su silla, mientras del lado de Slyhterin brotaban algunas risitas disimuladas y Ron masculló malhumorado:

—No lo sé…señor.

—Parece que alguien ni siquiera ha abierto sus libros antes de venir.

Murmuró Evans pensativo. Con una mirada calmada añadió, los ojos fijos en el enrojecido y silencioso Ron:

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Más silencio.

—¿Alguien lo sabe?

Ante eso, Hermione saltó, agitando la mano…y casi vacilando, Neville levantó la suya también, mientras varias manos se levantaban pausada y comedidamente en el lado de Slytherin.

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a otro, eh?

Algunos Griffindor al fondo rieron y comenzaron a cuchichear. Evans sin embargo no estaba nada contento. Ron estaba frustrado, pero era claramente su culpa.

—Silencio.

La clase se acalló en instantes, todos los alumnos contemplando boquiabiertos al jovencito que demandaba su atención. Con los verdes ojos fijos en los celestes y enojados ojos del pelirrojo, Evans murmuró suavemente:

—Para tu información Weasley, una base de infusión de ajenjo con polvo de asfódelo es el principal ingrediente del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, una poción para dormir tan poderosa que sume al que la bebe en un coma casi indistinguible de la muerte hasta que el antídoto es administrado.

Girándose hacia el otro lado de la clase –el lado Slyhterin- preguntó amistosamente:

-Sr. Malfoy…¿Por favor, sabría Ud. decirme dónde encontrar un bezoar?

Con una ligera sonrisita y los grises ojos relucientes de satisfacción, el joven Draco murmuró educadamente.

-Si Profesor Evans. En el estómago de una cabra. Hay una raza que los produce de especialmente buena calidad. Se usan contra la mayoría de los venenos.

Con una sonrisa, Evans asintió levemente y murmuró observando las filas de alumnos:

-Muy bien. Un punto Sr. Malfoy. ¿Alguien sabe la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Con voz vacilante, y cara pálida Neville susurró:

-So…son mh… la misma planta, P..pr..profesor Po...Peverell.

-Excelente. Otro punto para Ud. Sr. Longbottom.

Neville parpadeó, y su cara se transformó en una insegura sonrisa llena de asombro. La clase pareció congelarse un instante y Severus exclamó:

- ¿Por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Mientras se desplegaban plumas y pergaminos y todos comenzaban a tomar notas, Severus murmuró inclinándose un poco sobre Ron:

—Un punto menos para a la casa Gryffindor por su insolencia... es evidente que el talento en su familia ya está repartido, Sr. Weasley.

El resto de la clase pasó sin mayores incidentes, con Evans animando sutilmente al tímido Neville, mientras Hermione trataba por todos los medios de atraer la atención del profesor Prince, y Ron tiraba de cualquier manera sus ingredientes en su caldero compartido con Seamus. Evans desvaneció a tiempo de evitar males mayores la burbujeante masa verde ácido que amenazaba rebosar del arruinado caldero de Seamus, mientras Severus elogiaba la calidad del trabajo de Draco. Con un cero por el trabajo del día, y muy enfurecido, Ron abandonó furioso el aula de pociones mientras el profesor Evans aseguraba a un acongojado Seamus que los padres de Ron le rembolsarían el costo de reposición de su caldero.

El misterio del corredor del tercer piso se incrementó cuando Albus demandó de la mayoría de sus profesores en la reunión de esa anoche que ideasen una defensa, relacionada con su propia área de conocimiento, para defender un misterioso objeto detrás de todas ellas y atrapar a un posible ladrón, excluyendo sutilmente a Evans. Sin embargo, y pese a todo, Severus presentó en unos pocos días el obstáculo que **ambos** habían ideado, para delicia de Albus que sonrió deleitado. Las noticias del Profeta de ese viernes acerca un misterioso robo en Gringotts, precisamente el día del cumpleaños de Evans y durante su vista en el Wizengamot les hizo recelar aun más.

Nott se incorporó a las clases el siguiente lunes, pálido y demacrado, y visiblemente abatido, pero ninguno de los profesores comentó nada. Ninguno de los reconocimientos de los alumnos de 1er curso reveló nada especialmente grave, sospechoso o que apuntase a malos tratos en casa y entre Severus y Evans crearon un plan de comidas variado para los jóvenes Crabbe y Goyle, muy por encima de un peso saludable incluso para su estatura y corpulencia.

Todas las mañanas, los alumnos de Slytherin se congregaban en su sala común a las 7:30 para recibir las pociones que necesitasen tomarse en ayunas, y tomar una taza de té servido por los elfos. Tenían unos momentos para repasar las tareas del día antes de salir en grupos para el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Entre las 8:15 y las 8:30, como muy tarde todos los alumnos debían estar desayunando. La comida servida en la mesa de Slytherin era algo diferente a la de las otras casas. Por supuesto tenían gachas de avena, tostadas, y un amplio surtido de confituras, mantequilla, jaleas, miel, cremoso y nutritivo queso cottage y otras cosas. Fruta fresca troceada y entera. Gachas de avena, cereales y una amplia variedad de panecillos y bollitos blancos e integrales recién horneados también estaban disponibles. Huevos pasados por agua, revueltos, duros o a la plancha, tortillas, variedades de jamón cocido, diversos tipos de pescado, setas y champiñones, pimientos, tomates y otras verduras salteadas, arroz y judías. Nada de pasteles, con la excepción de algunas magdalenas y bollos sin crema, salvo los festivos. Pero no tenían las enormes pilas de doradas patatas fritas, las bandejas rebosantes de grasientas salchichas y crujiente bacón. Las bandejas de frituras eran mucho, mucho más pequeñas y no se servían todos los días tampoco. Solo los domingos.

A las 8:45, debían salir para sus dos clases de la mañana, solo podían comer fruta para picar entre clases. Los alumnos que tenían periodos libres debían estudiar bien en la biblioteca, la sala de estudios anexa o en la sala común. El almuerzo; servido de 12:15 a 13:00, hora de inicio de las clases de la tarde; era ligero: sopa, ensaladas, sándwiches o empanadas, carne fría, quesos variados y frutas, acompañadas de zumos. Severus restringía la cantidad y veces en que estaban disponibles aperitivos de patata, dulces y golosinas. En el breve descanso para el té entre las clases de la tarde, era menú obligatorio la fruta, y algo ligero similar al almuerzo, pastas o alguna bollería ligera. A Evans le encantaba tomar un té con una deliciosa tartaleta de fruta natural: una crujiente y fina base de sabroso hojaldre, apenas un toque de crema y un montón de jugosa fruta natural de temporada levemente bañada en gelatina dulce para darle brillo. Los elfos de la cocina rápidamente las añadieron a sus recetas habituales para la mesa de Slytherin y muchos alumnos las favorecían también. Eran los únicos dulces que podían comer libremente a diario. La cena era servida a las 18:00, y era la comida más abundante, y la única en la cual eran servidos postres: budín, flan, arroz con leche, y los ocasionales dulces o helados.

De 19:00 a la hora de acostarse, los alumnos de Slytherin tenían tiempo para estudiar, hacer los deberes, y entrenar, incluyendo dos sesiones martes y jueves de esgrima y / o taichí, una tercera los sábados, a elegir entre equitación y/o defensa personal. Severus procuraba llenar su horario con tiempos de estudio y de repaso, especialmente para los más pequeños, evitando que se metieran en líos, vagabundeando por la escuela.

Hermione era un autentico incordio en las clases de Evans. Parecía determinada a "pillar" a Evans, haciendo multitud de preguntas innecesarias que interrumpían el normal desarrollo de la clase. Cuando la chica comenzó a cuestionarle sobre pociones que ni siquiera estaban en el silabario para ese año o en el libro de texto…Evans alcanzó el límite de su paciencia. Con una nota sellada para su Jefa de Casa, la expulsó de clase, y la chica salió llorando, con 10 puntos menos, detención con Flinch y un cero para la lección de ese día. Ya tenía bastante de aguantar los celos y la envidia de la mocosa.

Ron también era una molestia incomoda y persistente, que apenas se dignaba a trabajar en clase y que entregaba unos deberes abismalmente malos. Después de quince días, Evans le había sentado solo en primera fila, obligándole a realizar por si mismo las pociones. Y amenazándole con usar su rata mascota para probar sus desastrosas creaciones. El resentimiento del pelirrojo era infinito, solo superado por su pereza. Ron era ambicioso pero vago, celoso, temperamental y voluble. Un delicioso coctel que sazonaba las comidas con mascullados comentarios y miradas de rabia y celos hacia el rincón que ocupaban los profesores.

Eso sin contar con las frustradas "reuniones para tomar el té" organizadas por el Director, en un intento de forzar una amistad con el clan Weasley –los gemelos eran tolerables, pero Percy era aun mas insufrible que Ron, y ¿Qué demonios pintaba su hermanita pequeña allí? - y los restantes alumnos y alumnas de primer curso de Griffindor. La mayoría de los alumnos se sentía cohibido y Evans no tenía paciencia para aguantar las impertinentes preguntas y demandas del Director. Así que tras la segunda y tensa sesión, simplemente, dejó de acudir. Aunque el Director continuó insistiendo.

Por otro lado, Pansy Parkinson era un autentica espina en el zapato. Altiva, testaruda y llena de prejuicios, la muchacha estaba teniendo una durísima adaptación a la vida en la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts. Cuando una prefecta la llevó ante Severus por haber demandado en el baño de chicas que las otras debían darle preferencia por ser de pura sangre, se encontró fregando los baños públicos junto a la clase de pociones durante tres noches seguidas. Había elegido a regañadientes taichí y equitación, aunque su interés por la primera disciplina era evidentemente nulo. Pero en el 2º fin de semana, cuando llegó la clase vespertina de equitación…se negó en absoluto a limpiar y ensillar su caballo, alzando la nariz al aire y proclamando que "Semejante tarea no era propia de una dama de buena familia". Y cruzó los brazos desafiante.

Draco le dedicó una miradita a Teo, que cepillaba metódica y calmadamente su caballito gales y a Blaise que parecía disfrutar de la atención que el suyo demostraba. A Evans, que después de hacer la demostración con Beauty, su propio y brioso caballo árabe de reluciente pelaje negro, estaba ayudando a Millicent a levantar los cascos de su poney para proceder a limpiarlos; y se apresuró a continuar cepillando a Ceniza, un joven ejemplar gris que estaba feliz masticando ruidosa y metódicamente la zanahoria que le había ofrecido antes. Draco tampoco había cepillado ni ensillado nunca un caballo en su casa, pero cuidar de su montura -su primer animal propio e inesperado regalo de bienvenida a Hogwarts de su padrino- tampoco le parecía tan malo… Severus levantó la vista, asegurando la cincha de su fibroso semental Gosth, un Akhal-Teke de delicado color crema, con un magnifico reflejo casi plateado en su pelaje y tras darle una palmada y un puñado de trozos de zanahoria se acercó a la rebelde muchacha. No era la primera vez que lidiaba con casos así, aunque sinceramente, había esperado que este año el problema se lo diera Draco…en Malfoy Manor, Lucius no consentía que levantase ni un pañuelo del suelo.

Con una mirada cargada de altivez la niña farfulló entre dientes dando una patadita de frustración en el suelo:

-¡Es trabajo de elfos y sirvientes!

Con los negros ojos cargados de advertencias y erguido en su total estatura, impecablemente vestido con camisa y pantalones de montar negros, enfundadas las pantorrillas en lustrosas botas, Severus miró a los restantes niños que estaban cerca de ellos, los restantes alumnos de primero y segundo que observaban con curiosidad y disimulo, mientras los alumnos mayores ignoraban por completo el altercado. Indicando con la corta fusta que colgaba de su mano vagamente a su alrededor murmuró alzando levemente una ceja:

-¿Quiere Ud. decir algo más Srta. Parkinson?

La niña buscó con los ojos a Draco, que pareció repentinamente decidir que el otro costado de su caballito necesitaba más cepillado, poniendo 300 kg de equino entre ambos. Irritada, apretó los labios y mantuvo su gesto de descontento. Con total calma, Severus sentenció:

-Muy bien. Si no prepara su caballo no podrá montar. ¿Esta Ud. conforme?

Pansy asintió esbozando una sonrisilla ladeada y pretenciosa, con aire de haberse salido con la suya por completo y se apartó a un lado como le indicaron, mientras todos terminaban de ensillar. ¡Solo estaba en la estúpida clase porque no se iba a apuntar de ninguna manera a defensa personal! Se contempló las uñas aburrida, pensando que ya podía estar haciéndose la manicura, la verdad. Cuando los chicos comenzaron a desfilar llevando a su reata de poneys galeses de las bridas, con Evans a la cabeza, Severus convocó la varita de la niña con una elegante sacudida de la suya y murmuro, guardándola entre sus ropas y transformando el elegante traje de amazona en un práctico y amplio pantalón de peto vaquero y una sencilla camisa de cuadros, para indignación de Pansy:

-Como esta Ud. por encima de todas estas banalidades, comience ahora mismo a retirar la paja sucia de todas las cuadras mientras sus compañeros disfrutan de su clase de equitación, Srta. Parkinson. No saldrá de las cuadras hasta que termine su tarea. Medite y decida si es que quiere cambiarse finalmente a defensa. Y recuerde para la próxima clase, sea cual sea, que protestar solo le traerá problemas.

Mientras Pansy se oponía, pataleaba y gritaba –sin que nadie salvo Severus la escuchara ya que la cuadra estaba bajo un hechizo silenciador- un ceñudo y viejo elfo vestido con un mantel adornado por un rampante león rojo en una esquina, apareció y le tendió una pala, señalando con un huesudo dedo la paja húmeda de la cuadra...acariciando con la otra mano una siniestra palmeta de madera.

Severus & Harry

Para desanimo de Dumbledore, Evans resultó ser un magnífico profesor. Su empatía le permitía ser consciente del estado de ánimo de los alumnos, y encontrar la mejor manera de ejercer su autoridad, alentarlos o corregirlos sin un uso excesivo de la disciplina. Al principio cada dos y después tres, y ahora cada cuatro semanas, Severus se sumaba a él para una supervisión de las clases y verificar que el nivel de los alumnos alcanzaba sus estándares. Igualmente, Evans le asistía en algunas clases de los cursos superiores, especialmente cuando estaban elaborando alguna poción interesante. Severus estaba mucho más relajado, con alumnos que realmente tenían interés en su asignatura; y se encontró adoptando pequeños cambios en sus técnicas de enseñanza, después de ver como Evans las aplicaba. El primer día que un Griffindor de 3º, George Weasley recibió una aprobación -un autentico aunque diminuto elogio- de parte del usualmente seco y huraño profesor, el pelirrojo, que estaba presentado su muestra elaborada con su hermano Fred casi deja caer el frasco de la impresión. Vacilante y con cara desencajada murmuró:

-Eh…profesor…¿Se encuentra Ud. bien?

Alzando el rostro hacia su asombrado alumno, mientras su hermano parecía indeciso entre acudir a su rescate o huir en busca de refuerzos, Severus murmuró glacialmente:

-Perfectamente Sr. Weasley. ¿A qué se debe este súbito concernimiento por mi estado de salud?

Fred había decidido tirar la precaución por la borda y avanzando desde detrás de su hermano murmuró:

–¿Hay algún problema con nuestra poción, Profesor?

Girando los ojos hacia el otro gemelo, Severus musitó con seriedad pero sin acritud ni hostilidad:

-No, que yo sepa, Sr. Frederick Weasley. –Severus siempre había sido capaz de distinguirles- Como ya le he dicho a su hermano, el trabajo de hoy de ambos ha sido excelente…merecedor de la máxima puntuación. Lo cual me demuestra que tienen el adecuado potencial y me gustaría seguir viendo esta calidad de ahora en adelante. ¿Está claro?

Fred y George asintieron, igualmente boquiabiertos e impresionados, y los dos abandonaron el aula completamente pasmados. Llevaban caminando un trecho por el corredor cuando George murmuró:

-Forge…el viejo y grasiento Snape ¿nos ha hecho un cumplido?

-Me temo que si, Gred…aunque ya no es nada grasiento y ahora se apellida Prince…

Caminaron un poco más aun, en meditativo silencio y Fred susurró:

-¿Crees que si se lo pedimos amablemente a MacGonagall…nos dará una nota escrita de este resultado? Sería una novedad tener algo bueno para mandarle a mamá…

Encogiéndose de hombros, como si la noción fuese totalmente desconocida, los dos continuaron caminando. Tras un par de pasos más George gruñó, llevándose la mano a los ojos y masculló:

-¡Maldición Forge!¡Ahora espera lo mismo en todas las clases! ¡Vamos a tener que trabajar en serio!

Fred se detuvo y George le miró intensamente, y lentamente entre ellos se cruzó una torcida y traviesa sonrisa de complicidad. Al unísono exclamaron:

- ¡Genios en pociones, los gemelos Weasley!

Y echaron a correr riendo hacia su próxima clase.

(NA: e**l poney gales o Welsh Poney **es un animal de alzada máxima 136-140 cm a la cruz. En las características más destacables de este pequeño caballo (tipo poney pero más parecido a un caballo de tamaño pequeño) se encuentran su cabeza de gran tamaño. En ella se pueden observar dos ojos de buen tamaño y sobre todo de mucha viveza y brillo. Además de estos las orejas de estos ponis son de pequeña dimensión y se encuentran ubicadas siempre alerta. Además de esto poseen un vientre y cuerpo generalmente redondeado. Así mismo posee sus hombros en posición inclinada y el tronco es ancho. Su cuerpo en general es poderoso sobre todo regiones como lo son su lomo las extremidades. Estas últimas son cortas y posee unos cascos duros. Su crin es abundante así como su cola que se encuentra posicionada alta. En su carácter sobresale su valentía y también su docilidad. Todo ello hace de ellos excelentes monturas.

El **caballo Akhal-Teke **es una raza de caballo relacionada con el extinto caballo turcomano criada en la actualidad en Rusia y en Turkmenistán. El Akhal-Teke es un caballo esbelto de altura aproximada de 1,60 m en los machos y 1,55 m en las yeguas. El aspecto general muestra un animal de líneas alargadas con un cuello largo y delgado, a veces en forma de S, asociado a un porte altivo de la cabeza. La cabeza es ligera y descarnada. Los ojos son grandes y expresivos. Las orejas, largas y finas, se sitúan muy arriba. El dorso es largo. Las extremidades son largas y delgadas con tendones bien marcados. El omóplato es largo y en un ángulo correcto. El pecho es profundo y ovalado. La musculatura es más densa que voluminosa. La piel es muy fina y el pelaje es sedoso. La cola y la crines son más bien escasas y el flequillo es casi ausente. Es adecuada para casi todas las disciplinas ecuestres, especialmente las carreras de resistencia y el Concurso completo de equitación. También ha demostrado una buena aptitud en la Alta Escuela. Los caballos de la raza pueden presentarse con pelajes muy diferentes. De los cuatro pelajes básicos (negro, moreno, castaño, rojo) el moreno no se menciona específicamente pero es muy probable que esté incluido entre los pelajes negros y los castaños oscuros. También hay pelajes diluidos dun y crema. Y pelajes liarts. Los caballos con pelajes diluidos crema simples o heterocigóticos (especialmente los bayo-crema y los palominos) a menudo muestran una tonalidad metálica que hace que los pelos del cuerpo parezcan dorados. En los caballos blancos (liarts canosos, cremas, perlinas, ...) con esta característica los pelos parecen plateados.

Los **caballos árabes** poseen un carácter activo y animoso; son caballos veloces, ágiles, y resistentes. Y muy versátiles. Los caballos árabes tienen una cabeza en forma de cuña y bien refinada, frente amplia, ojos grandes, fosas nasales grandes y hocicos pequeños, con un perfil distintivamente cóncavo. Otras características distintivas son su trasero relativamente largo y nivelado y su cola en alto dándole un porte majestuoso y altanero. Los caballos árabes de buen linaje poseen caderas profundas y bien anguladas, y hombros con buena caída. La mayoría tienen cuerpos compactos con espaldas cortas. Un caballo árabe puede cargar un jinete pesado con facilidad, aunque sea pequeño. Los caballos árabes normalmente poseen huesos fuertes y densos, patas fuertes y buenas paredes en los cascos. Se les prefiere especialmente por su aguante. Los caballos árabes tienen balance natural, agilidad y empuje, cualidades originalmente esenciales para un caballo de guerra en el desierto, y que hoy se ven en varias disciplinas competitivas. El estándar de raza para los caballos árabes, describe al árabe de pie entre 143,3 cm y 153,4 cm de altura, con algún individuo ocasionalmente un poco más bajo o más alto. Por eso, todos los caballos árabes, sin importar su altura, son clasificados como "caballos", aunque 144,3 cm es la altura que divide los caballos de los ponis.)


	8. Chapter 8

¿TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS?!

Espero que os guste...

* * *

><p>¿TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS?!<p>

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta, Halloween llegó. Era una burda corrupción muggle de la fiesta de Samahin totalmente desprovista de sentido, y además un día que para Evans no significaba nada celebratorio. Era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y nadie podía esperar que se sintiera jovial y festivo. Severus tampoco tenía nada que celebrar en semejante día. Sin embargo, la asistencia a la dichosa cena de gala festiva era obligatoria y resignado, Evans escogió minuciosamente el atuendo para esa noche.<p>

Mientras que muchos alumnos portarían disfraces más o menos correctos o apropiados, Evans decidió vestir de riguroso luto. Luto blanco, considerado aun más riguroso y estricto en una época histórica por ciertas casas de la realeza, y para honrar también la remota ascendencia oriental reiteradamente mezclada en la familia de su esposo, en muchas de cuyas culturas el blanco es el color que señala el duelo. Severus vio con preocupación el atavío elegido y trató de dilucidar si la asistencia a la fiesta realmente incomodaba tanto a su joven esposo.

-Evans…si realmente no quieres ir…puedo mh…decir que estas indispuesto…

Con una sonrisa y denegando, Evans posó una mano sobre la que Severus había puesto con gesto preocupado en su hombro y murmuró:

-No es necesario…aunque siempre he pasado esta noche solo, de alguna manera…este año sería peor si no estuviera al menos contigo…Por lo menos tú comprendes lo que significa para mí…

Severus apretó un poco su hombro y retiró la mano.

-Nos retiraremos temprano y honraremos su memoria adecuadamente en privado, Evans.

Con una sonrisa triste, el jovencito asintió, y continuó abrochando los botones laterales que ajustaban a la cintura el inmaculado tejido blanco de la ropilla corta hasta justo un poco más abajo de las ingles, sobre cálidas calzas de alba y suave gamuza ajustadas a la pierna y altas botas de cuero mate y blanco. Colocó el grueso cinturón de cuero de igual material sobre las ropas y cepilló con cuidado su pelo, recogiéndolo en una floja coleta con un lazo de terciopelo blanco. Para parecer un principito blanco solo le faltaba un caballo blanco y su espada colgada al cinto.

Severus eligió vestir una negra túnica corta y abierta, inusualmente forrada en blanco. Era una sutil forma de acompañar el evidente duelo de Evans. Camisa blanca, chaleco y corbata negra y sus habituales pantalones enfundando sus largas piernas. La única joya era un pequeño relicario de plata del que colgaba una perla blanca en forma de lágrima, prendido en la corbata a modo de alfiler. Evans murmuró su aprecio ante el gesto de solidaridad, aunque solo fuese un mero detalle. Las emociones de Severus le decían mucho más que su ropa. 

El festivo ambiente del comedor era casi insoportable. Los murciélagos revoloteaban por doquier y enormes linternas de calabazas con velas adornaban las mesas. Albus había sonreído jovialmente y felicitado a "Harry" por su elección de disfraz. Con un gesto para reprimir el deseo de salir corriendo de allí, Evans ignoró los intentos de atraer la atención del estrafalariamente vestido –incluso para sus estridentes estándares, una túnica con fulgurantes dibujos animados de jocosas calabazas naranjas, erizados gatos y aleteantes murciélagos negros sobre un fondo de rayas moradas y verde lima era demasiado- y se sentó en su rincón habitual de la mesa de profesores, dando tan solo un gesto general a modo de salutación. La excitación de los alumnos era como tambores resonando en el cerebro de Evans, dándole una nueva migraña y reduciendo a casi inexistente su apetito. Con un suspiro y ante la mirada preocupada de Severus, se esforzó en comer algo e ignorando las ruinas espachurradas por innumerables vueltas con el tenedor que adornaban su plato y desvaneciéndolas, se sirvió una pequeña porción de pollo y patatas asadas…al menos era algo que le gustaba. 

Se concentraba en cortar su comida, cuando a todo correr y mucho más rápido de lo que parecía humanamente posible, sus ridículas ropas moradas y el extraño turbante resaltando más que nunca, hizo su entrada en el Gran Comedor el irrisorio profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, Quirinus Quirrell. Parecía despavorido y corrió hacia Dumbledore, recolocándose el turbante y masculló entre jadeos:

—Trol…hay un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Rodó los ojos y se cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

Se desató un pequeño caos y durante un instante todo fueron carreras, gritos y pánico. Los únicos alumnos que mantuvieron la calma fueron los Slytherin, aguardando las indicaciones de su propio jefe de Casa. Finalmente Dumbledore logró hacerse escuchar después de hacer estallar varios cohetes con su varita y ordenó sin perder un ápice de prestancia:

—Prefectos, de inmediato todos los alumnos a sus dormitorios.

Los gatos dibujados en su túnica se habían subido bufando a sus hombros, los más audaces incluso a su sombrero y las calabazas se apretujaban con los murciélagos batiendo frenéticos las alas en su interior en su espalda. Al parecer, su propia ropa tenía más sentido común que él.

Obedientes como dóciles borregos, tres grandes masas de alumnos comenzaron a apelotonarse desordenadamente detrás de sus pastores, y Albus corrió a la salida lateral, seguido de la mayoría de profesores. Por supuesto, era lo más prudente, muy inteligente enviar en tropel a los alumnos a corriquear por el todo el castillo con y fuera de una sala segura y fácilmente defendible, sobre todo porque había un trol suelto y la sala común de Slytherin estaba en las mazmorras… Cuando el hombre desapareció, Severus miró a Evans y este murmuró en su oído muy bajito, frotándose la frente levemente:

-Quirrel no se ha desmayado…ni estaba asustado…esta fingiendo, estoy seguro.

Con una mirada a su expectantes Serpientes Severus anunció, agitando la varita y haciendo que las puertas se cerraran con estruendo y resonar de múltiples cerrojos y trancas:

-Permaneced sentados y en calma. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que las mazmorras sean seguras de nuevo. Continuad comiendo.

El profesor Kettleburn trataba de desatascar su pierna de palo de la silla, ya que se había caído de lado. Charity se había desmayado en su lugar y la profesora Vector la estaba abanicando. Bathsheda tomó de un trago su copa de vino y se sirvió otra, mientras Aurora rodeaba la mesa, se inclinaba y tiraba del inmóvil Quirrel y lo sentaba de cualquier manera en un sillón. Poppy vaciló y finalmente se encaminó por la chimenea a su enfermería, para preparase por si alguien resultaba herido. 

Evans cerró los ojos. Furia, rabia, odio…le martilleteaban las sienes y vaciló, apretando el brazo de Severus con la mano, sintiendo crecer la nausea y las bilis amargas en su boca…Sin poder evitarlo, vomitó su escasa cena mientras Severus le sujetaba la frente. Cuando el acceso pasó, el hombre le puso un paño mojado en agua helada en la frente y le ayudó a sentarse más cómodamente, desvaneciendo el charco de vómito. Tras revolver en sus ropas, Severus le tendió un familiar vial, pero el chico denegó levemente, apretando el agarre de sus manos en los brazos del sillón. Entendiendo que el ataque era tan malo que sus manos no eran muy seguras, lo destapó y lo puso gentilmente entre sus labios. Evans bebió agradecido el calmante especialmente mezclado con poción tranquilizante que funcionaba mejor que nada para sus dolores de cabeza –inducidos por su sensibilidad a las emociones de los demás- y suspiró. Sinistra le ofreció una copa de agua fría y Evans tomó agradecido un sorbito. 

Quirrel pareció revivir, y tartamudeando murmuró que quizás debía ir a ayudar con el trol…y Severus le dijo que nadie iba a abrir las puertas hasta que la escuela estuviese segura. Sentándose con aire ceniciento, pero con la rabia y el odio consumiéndole por dentro, Quirrel miró furtivamente a Evans y este se tensó en su silla, atrayendo la atención de Severus. En un cuchicheo, el jovencito informó a su esposo de que quizás dejarle ir sería mejor para su salud…y aunque maldiciendo interiormente, Severus se giró para indicar el despacho de profesores y murmurar:

-La escuela está en modo de asedio, pero…desde esa chimenea se puede llegar a la enfermería…

Con un brillo enfermizo en los ojos, el ridículamente vestido hombrecillo se escurrió hacia el despacho, vigilado por los ojos de Severus. Inmediatamente, el dolor de cabeza cedió grandemente, y Evans hizo un pequeño gesto, esbozando una sonrisa hacia su esposo. Desde luego, Quirrel ocultaba algo… 

La Casa de Slytherin prosiguió comiendo, desganada y apáticamente, en una tensa espera. Sin que nadie les dijera nada, los alumnos de primero y segundo se habían sentado en el centro de la mesa, flanqueados y defendidos en ambos lados por los mayores. Un elfo se presentó ante la mesa de profesores y murmuró que las cocinas estaban seguras y que en caso preciso sus hermanos y hermanas podían ayudar a defender a los alumnos. Evans sonrió y agradeció el ofrecimiento y preguntó amablemente si sería posible servir una tila…una infusión autentica siempre era mucho mejor que una conjurada…El elfo brincó y asintió rápidamente y desapareció con un plop. En unos momentos, varias teteras humeantes aparecieron delante de alumnos y profesores, no solo con tila, sino también manzanilla, hierbaluisa, lavanda, menta…además de galletitas de mantequilla, rellenas y pastas de té. Los elfos siempre tan atentos.

Mientras los alumnos estaban picoteando la inesperada sorpresa dulce el Baron Sanguinario flotó apresuradamente a través de las puertas. El habitualmente hosco y silencioso fantasma susurró roncamente:

-Tercer piso. Tres alumnos están al alcance del trol.

Severus maldijo por lo bajito, prometiendo la más miserable de las detenciones para los inconscientes que habían osado separarse de los demás. Evans se había levantado sobre sus pies y sacado la varita, y Severus masculló entre dientes frunciendo el ceño en su mejor pose intimidatoria:

-De ninguna manera. Ya tengo bastante con ocuparme de los tres botarates de ahí fuera.

Evans alzó una ceja, para nada impresionado –la familiaridad con el hombre le hacía inmune a semejantes tácticas- y murmuró cruzando los brazos ante el pecho:

-Te recuerdo que no soy para nada comparable a ellos. Ya sé que solo estas tratando de protegerme, pero, ¿Y si nuestro morado tartamudo quiere "despacharte" aprovechando el jaleo?. No pienso dejarte salir ahí solo…

Gruñendo de irritación pero admitiendo finalmente que era una posibilidad, Severus miró a Aurora y murmuró:

-Nadie entra y nadie sale, Aurora. Los alumnos necesitan alguien que los vigile.

La joven profesora asintió. Con un susurró casi inaudible e inclinando levemente la cabeza ante el fantasma que aun flotaba a un palmo del suelo junto a él musitó, los ojos llenos de un brillo peculiar:

-Barón, sería de la mayor utilidad que mantuviera un ojo abierto ante otros posibles peligros…

El fantasma inclinó infinitesimalmente la cabeza y se escurrió hacia el muro más próximo, desvaneciéndose a través de él. Y seguido de un mozalbete que apenas rozaba el metro y medio de estatura, Severus desapareció por la puerta lateral camino a la chimenea que les llevaría a la enfermería. 

Poppy se alarmó al verles aparecer en su inmaculada chimenea pero sus protestas se acallaron cuando Severus la puso al corriente en breves palabras sin dejar de avanzar hacia el pasadizo secreto oculto tras un inconspicuo panel de pared en sus habitaciones personales y que les dejaría en un apenas usado corredor secundario del cuarto piso donde se situaba, retirado de la puerta de la enfermería. Al igual que el Gran Comedor, la enfermería podía ser defendida desde dentro con gran facilidad ya que solo tenía una entrada y en ese momento sus ventanas estaban todas cerradas y selladas con gruesos portalones de madera. Apresurándose a descender hacia el tercer piso, Severus murmuró severamente, apretando los nudillos en torno a su varita:

-Nada de heroicidades, Evans. Mantente a mi lado. Tu vida es lo más importante para mí.

Evans no se molestó en responder, apretando el paso y usando inconscientemente un poquito de magia para no quedarse rezagado pese a las largas y rápidas zancadas de Severus, y apretó la mandíbula con determinación. Aun le duraba el dolor de cabeza, pero ya era completamente manejable… sobre todo porque la sincera preocupación de Severus era como un bálsamo para él. Severus rompió a correr al escuchar el primer boom, y Evans aceleró tras él, el corazón martilleándole en las sienes y el estomago revolviéndosele con el hedor. ¡Cuánto miedo y confusión!

El alboroto y los gritos de terror venían de un baño más adelante, cuya puerta estaba desencajada de sus goznes y Evans envió hacia su interior, concentrándose en la extraña conciencia que percibía, una intensa necesidad de comer, un deseo irreprimible por algo. Sin pararse siguiera, conjuró una bandeja llena de aromáticos pollos asados y preguntó casi sin aliento:

-¿Llevas encima algún somnífero o sedante?

Viendo sus intenciones, Severus sacó varios viales de sus bolsillos y más de una docena de variadas botellas se descorcharon por sí mismas y vaciaron sus contenidos en los interiores de los pollos. Con un flick de su varita, Evans hizo llegar una corriente repleta del fragante aroma al ahora repentinamente hambriento trol, todo ello mientras Severus mantenía un escudo ante ellos y comprobaba con un práctico hechizo para ver a través de las paredes lo que sucedía en la sala. El trol vacilaba rascándose la cabeza, olfateando y babeando, y finalmente, ignorando a los tres aterrorizados niños, salió del arruinado baño, y se sentó en medio del corredor a devorar uno tras otro y casi de un bocado el cebo tan bien plantado. Evans cambió la tendencia de su influencia, la varita presta para defenderse en caso necesario, y conjuró un confortable montón de paja. Parpadeando y bostezando, rascándose un grueso chichón de la cabeza, el trol se acurrucó con su garrote entre los brazos y en cuestión de momentos estaba roncando con un estruendo similar al de un aserradero. 

Severus entró en del medio demolido baño, para encontrar a una histérica y petrificada Hermione Granger, escondida bajo los restos de un lavabo y sujetándose un lateral de la cara, a Ron Weasley con los pantalones sospechosamente húmedos –y no de agua- despatarrado en el suelo, y a Neville Longbottom, que pese a estar mortalmente pálido, era el único que empuñaba con nudillos blancos y mano temblorosa su varita.

La cara de alivio del niño fue tremenda, y Severus alzó una ceja, dándole al menos al chico el aprecio por intentar defenderse. Iba a abrir la boca cuando cargando por el pasillo llegaron la profesora McGonagall y Albus. Despeinada y agitada, la mujer dio una ojeada al roncante trol y entró en el baño enfurecida.

-¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos?

La mujer echaba chispas por los ojos, mirando a unos y otros, y su pelo negro y salpicado de algunas canas pareció erizarse como el de un gato.

-Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Neville una mirada aguda e inquisidora. El pálido y sudoroso chico removió los pies, mordiéndose el labio y miró de reojo a Ron, que trataba de levantarse con cierta dignidad –y fallando miserablemente- del suelo. Antes de que Neville pudiera responder Hermione logró salir de su aparente catalepsia y exclamó apuntado al pelirrojo:

-¡La culpa es suya!

Severus contempló fascinado como Ron enrojecía feamente hasta la orejas, con un insalubre rubor escarlata lleno de parches blanquecinos y Minerva farfulló incoherentemente, momento que Albus escogió para entrar por completo en el arruinado baño e interrumpir:

-Srta. Granger, sin duda eso es una exageración de su parte…

Con ojos aun desencajados, Hermione gritó:

-Ese…¡insensible!, después de que me esforzara en ayudarle en clase, dijo que nadie me aguantaba. ¡Que nadie quería ser mi amigo!

Tomando aliento y conteniendo las lágrimas con su justa ira, Hermione espetó:

-Por su culpa…estaba sola en el baño por su culpa…

Apretando los labios en una mueca de enojo, la profesora McGonagall giró los ojos hacia Ron y Neville. El tímido chico algo regordete murmuró:

-Ron fue un poco…rudo con ella, profesora. Pero después accedió a venir conmigo a buscarla…las chicas dijeron que Hermione estaba aquí…ella no sabía nada del trol, profesora.

Irritada y enojada, pero suavizando el tono, Minerva musitó:

-¡Válgame el cielo! ¿Qué ibais a hacer vosotros contra un trol gigante? Debisteis avisar a un prefecto.

Mientras Neville susurraba mirando al suelo que había intentado decírselo Percy, Albus sonrió como el gato de Cheshire cuando relató cómo había levitado el garrote del trol para golpearle con él, con la ayuda de Ron.

-Querida Minerva, creo que un gesto tan noble y su heroica intervención no debe quedar sin recompensa…mhh, creo que cinco puntos para cada uno serán suficientes.

Severus, sin parar de hacer diagnósticos, miró al Director con cara de pensar que finalmente, el hombre había perdido la chaveta. -¿Recompensar una locura como esa? ¡Ja! Si por él fuera irían de cabeza a detenciones…- Y Minerva, aunque a regañadientes, consintió murmurando:

—Pero los tres están castigados en la Sala Común durante una semana, derechitos a la Sala Común después de las clases sin excepciones. ¿Tienen algo grave, Severus?

Revisando los pergaminos que flotaban ante él, Severus denegó y murmuró:

-Nada serio, muchas magulladuras, abrasiones y pequeños cortes, un tobillo torcido del Sr Longbottom, unas costillas magulladas y una muñeca rota del Sr. Weasley. La peor parada es la Srta Granger: tiene una fractura y varios dientes casi sueltos en la mandíbula inferior…habrá que quitarle esos horribles hierros…

Llevándose las manos horrorizada a la boca, Hermione denegó vivamente con la cabeza. Llorando nuevamente, la niña sollozó:

-¡Mis padres son dentistas!

Evans, que había estado vigilando diligentemente al trol desde la puerta, se reclinó sobre la maltrecha jamba y preguntó con cierta ironía:

-¿Prefiere comer líquidos durante un par de meses, tener la mandíbula inmovilizada por alambres y arriesgarse a perder los dientes dañados?

Con un par de férulas para el tobillo y la muñeca, y en camillas levitantes, Severus condujo a los alumnos a la enfermería acompañado por Minerva y Evans, mientras Albus, después de ignorar la limpieza con que Evans y Severus se habían ocupado del troll; tarareando una cancioncilla, se ocupaba de deshacerse de la dormida criatura, restablecer la normalidad en el castillo y enviar comida a las salas comunes para que los alumnos pudiesen terminar su interrumpida cena festiva.


	9. Chapter 9

NAVIDAD EN HOGWARTS

Espero que os guste…y dejad REWs para ver que tal os va sentando la historia. 

* * *

><p>NAVIDAD EN HOGWARTS <p>

Draco había protestado al inicio de curso un poco -en privado y solo ante su padrino; estaba testando los nuevos límites y restricciones de la situación- porque quería entrar en el equipo de quidditch y los de primero no entraban en la selección de jugadores. Con comprensión –Lucius era capaz de cualquier cosa para complacer a Draco- pero también firmeza, Severus dejó claro que no era posible. Los alumnos de primero debían centrarse en adaptarse a la vida escolar y en sentar las bases para el éxito de sus estudios. Sin embargo, y pese a que las reglas establecían que los alumnos de primero no eran elegibles para el equipo, Severus si que permitía y alentaba a que los que lo desearan y tuvieran talento a participar en algunos -no todos- de los entrenamientos del equipo. Era una buena forma de que los alumnos con potencial trabajasen con el resto de equipo, permitiendo a los demás jugadores y al capitán hacerse una idea de si podían llegar a ser miembros del equipo. Creando "cantera" para años venideros. El rubito se conformó con rapidez, ya que Severus prometió hablar con su padre si Marcus le daba buenas referencias de su progreso, en referencia a una nueva escoba de carreras por la que Draco suspiraba. El niño también dejó de usar el horrible gel capilar, dejando al natural su fino y sedoso cabello rubio platino poco después de Halloween, cuando su confianza en sí mismo floreció -alentada y nutrida por su padrino y por Evans- y aumentó hasta el punto de sentirse confortable dejando que este fluyese en suaves ondas naturales que acentuaban su aire de inocente querubín. Draco ya no sentía la necesidad de parecer una calcomanía de Lucius, y empezó a afirmar muy sutilmente su propia identidad.

*

El primer partido de quidditch de la temporada –Griffindor versus Slytherin- pasó, sin más incidente remarcables que una sospechosa cojera súbitamente aparecida en Quirrel después de este…y sin que la amable Madame Pomfrey se viese envuelta en su tratamiento. Hermione se había moderado en algo sus continuas preguntas en clase de pociones y parecía decidida a ganar el título de Ravenclaw honoraria, a juzgar por el tiempo que pasaba con la nariz metida en un libro. Ron aun dedicaba miradas resentidas a Evans.

El director había contado a los alumnos una editada y "heroica versión" de los sucesos, dando casi todo el crédito a los tres alumnos de Griffindor, que eran mirados con reverencia por muchos de sus pares. E ignorando mayormente la participación de Evans y descartando por completo la de Severus. Ninguno de los dos se molestaron en desdecirle públicamente: las personas que importaban, los Slyhterin sabían de su boca lo que había sucedido.

La inminente llegada de las Navidades suponía recolectar las firmas de los que deseaban pasar las fiestas en la escuela o por el contrario decidían regresar a sus casas. Pansy firmó la primera para pasar las Navidades con su familia, la nariz apuntando al cielo con desdén. Eran unas cuantas de las estúpidas clases obligatorias menos. Teo firmó para quedarse, al igual que Blaise y vacilando, Draco estampó su firma para quedarse en el castillo también. Como siempre, Severus redactó ambiguas, corteses cartas para los padres de aquellos alumnos que podían tener un "problema" con su progenitores por su decisión. Con los años había alcanzado una notable proficiencia en el arte de la vacua y dudosa retorica epistolar, su pluma tan hábil y sutil como su lengua…

Por diversos motivos, Ron y Hermione se quedaban en el castillo y Severus se cubrió los ojos con la mano al percatarse de que iba a "disfrutar" de tener a todos los Weasley…sin la amortiguación que los demás alumnos proporcionaban. Los gemelos no estaban tan mal, pero Ron y Percy… Evans se afanó en disfrutar de sus primeras Navidades en el mundo mágico –su mundo- y de las espectaculares decoraciones que brotaban por todas partes del castillo. Como jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, Severus intentó delegar en su esposo la tarea de decorar la sala común con los alumnos, pero el entusiasmo contagioso de Evans ante la trivial y superflua ocupación le hizo reconsiderar sus posiciones. Estas eran sus primeras Navidades en familia desde…lustros, y además Draco le había mirado con esos adorables ojos de cachorrito perdido…

La primera y celebrada verdadera nevada no fue obstáculo para que todas las serpientes al completo se encaminasen al bosque en busca del perfecto abeto para decorar su sala común. Incluso los alumnos mayores apreciaron el sutil cambio en la actitud de Severus, que usualmente aprovechaba el buen talante y disposición de Hagrid para que este le trajese uno. En fila de a dos, encabezados por Severus y Evans despejando el camino, los más pequeños acompañados por un alumno mayor; una ruidosa y jubilosa serpiente o quizás un extraño ciempiés, formado por multitud de negras capas, gorros de lana, guantes y bufandas de rayas verdes y plata, abriéndose paso en la blanca nieve se perdió en el lindero del bosque.

El rodal de abetos no estaba muy lejos, justo unos metros más allá de los huertos y arboledas frutales, detrás de los corrales en que los animales de granja pastaban en verano, y por lo tanto era seguro. Aun no estaban dentro del Bosque Prohibido propiamente dicho. Contaba con ejemplares procedentes de todos los lugares del mundo: abetos blancos centroeuropeos, siberianos y blancos siberianos, pinsapos de España, abetos del Nebrodi de Sicilia,abetos griegos de Cefalonia, del Cáucaso; abetos alpinos y de Vancouver de Norteamérica, abetos japoneses Nikko, abetos del Pacífico y muchos más. La abigarrada multitud de jóvenes adultos, adolescentes y niños se desparramó cual marea por entre los esbeltos troncos, algunos de ellos enormes mientras todos parloteaban animadamente y las curiosas ardillas les miraban desde sus altas atalayas entre las ramas de verdes agujas. O casi todos. Algunos alumnos señalaron ejemplares demasiado altos; otros, demasiado pequeños, pero finalmente, entre risas y bebiendo chocolate caliente llevado en termos autorrellenables y mordisqueando tartaletas de zanahoria y de calabaza, todos se agruparon en torno a un abeto. Un perfecto pinsapo de unos 12 mt de altura. Y Severus lo derribó con certeros, poderosos golpes de hacha mientras Evans se aseguraba de que no caía de golpe al suelo. Se cercioraron de sembrar numerosas semillas, envolviéndolas en bolas de fertilizante mágico y cubriéndolas ligeramente con tierra. Con el árbol flotando a medio metro del suelo en cabeza de la procesión, emprendieron el camino de regreso, Evans saludando jovialmente con la mano a Hagrid que arrastraba por el suelo un abeto aun más grande cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

Con un poco de maniobras y la ayuda del magia, pronto tuvieron el pinsapo firmemente plantado en una baja maceta de hierro fundido; asegurada su estabilidad, dedicaron la tarde a decorarlo y por extensión, a completar la decoración de la sala común. La mazmorra era una larga doble bóveda de cañón, soportada por gruesas columnas en la unión de ambas y atravesada en el centro por otra doble bóveda mucho más corta, apenas una decena de mts, creando un espacio más amplio en la entrada y una cúpula central más elevada. Los arranques apenas insinuados un par de metros de otras dos bóvedas sencillas, cruzadas en aspa con las principales, daban aun más amplitud a la zona central. En el suelo, labrado en piedra de diversos tonos, una enorme rosa de los vientos seguía la misma dirección que el techo. La pared del fondo de la más corta bóveda doble, donde se ubicaban las mesas de estudio, contenía una enorme chimenea con el escudo de la Casa labrado en piedra sobre ella. Varias ventanas ovales con gruesísimos cristales por las que se filtraba la verdosa luz tamizada a través del agua del lago se repartían a lo largo de las paredes de piedra de esa zona. Del festón del techo formado por la unión de las bóvedas de cañón de todo el lugar colgaban en negras cadenas de hierro pantallas de cristal verde con enormes velas. A ambos extremos de la larga bóveda principal se abrían puertas. Y adosados a los ciclópeos pilares adornados de pétreas serpientes que sostenían la cúpula central, orientadas hacia el resto de la sala, cuatro enormes estufas de hierro fundido. Bajo esa cúpula central, rematada por el escudo de Slytherin labrado en la sillería de sus piedras colocaron el árbol.

La tarde pasó con rapidez, amenizada entre vasos de sidra caliente, pastas de fruta y el ocasional tazón de cacao. Usaron una mezcla de adornos, algunos antigüedades procedentes de Prince Hall, Phantom Creek Cottage y de Hogwarts. Otros más modernos. Y muchos, creados por los propios alumnos, practicando entre risas sus habilidades con encantamientos y transformaciones. El resultado fue un árbol repleto de variadas bolas de cristal, de color plateado en infinidad de variaciones de tamaño, tono y textura, cintas rojas y plateadas y diminutas velas, rematado por una antigua aguja de cristal. Entre las cuatro columnas centrales, donde estaban las 4 estufas encendidas, repletas de leña ardiente, tenían colgados multitud de festivos calcetines –elaborados por los alumnos con fieltro, cintas, botones, retales y un poquito de magia. La enorme chimenea central – apagada salvo en las festividades o extremo mal tiempo- albergaba los restos del tronco de Yule del año pasado y el nuevo leño listo para ser encendido, procedente del árbol cortado el año anterior. Y cuando toda la casa de Slytherin no se presentó a la cena, la única noción de lo que estaba sucediendo fue una grulla de papel encantada que tras revolotear en torno a un desconcertado Albus, se abrió mansamente en una escueta nota de Severus, informándole que estaba teniendo una reunión con toda su casa. Descartando la nota, Albus continúo comiendo imperturbado, observando alegremente como los alumnos que se habían quedado interactuaban entre sí.

* 

Hermione se había quejado formalmente a su Jefa de Casa al recibir sus notas del trimestre de la "injusta" calificación de sus ensayos y trabajos en pociones, y de que ni Evans ni Severus la dejaban contestar nunca las preguntas en clase. Minerva revisó las notas de la niña y habló con los otros profesores. Nadie tenía quejas de Hermione…todos la consideraban una alumna brillante. Ciertamente era un tanto impetuosa, pero una buena alumna. Finalmente no tuvo más remedio que concertar una reunión formal con Severus y Evans, y el Profesor titular de Pociones sugirió que se reuniesen antes todos los demás profesores que daban clase a la muchacha, es decir, Filius, Sprout, Quirrel y Sinistra. Binns…bueno era difícil lograr que el fantasma prestase mucha atención a nadie…mucho menos atendiese una convocatoria. Quirrel declinó, aduciendo que estaba algo delicado y necesitado de descanso: estaba prácticamente recluido en sus habitaciones desde que algún alumno encantase unas bolas de nieve para acosarle…y Pevees, cubo de nieve al brazo, decidiese que era divertido verle sujetarse obsesivamente el turbante.

Severus llegó a la sala de profesores junto con Evans, que llevaba tres fajos de pergaminos bajo el brazo. Los dos ignoraron mayormente la presencia de una nerviosa pero rígidamente sentada Hermione en la antesala, salvo para dedicarle apenas una mirada. Minerva les vio entrar y alzó una ceja cuando vio que Severus sacaba tres cofrecillos de sus bolsillos mientras Evans colocaba los montones de pergaminos frente a él. Con una extrañamente torcida y complacida sonrisa, el hombre murmuró:

-¿Empezamos?

Y Minerva tuvo la sensación de que a su alumna no iba a gustarle el resultado de la reunión. Sin dejar hablar a nadie Severus murmuró:

-Se ha puesto en cuestión mi ecuanimidad y mi forma de evaluación, y la de mi esposo y profesor adjunto. Muy bien. Aquí, en la mesa tenemos copias de los trabajos escritos y las pociones realizadas por tres alumnos del mismo grupo, la Srta. Granger, el Sr. Longbottom y el Sr. Malfoy. Y las hojas de calificaciones de los tres.

Señaló al montón más abultado de pergaminos y murmuró:

-Con un trabajo escrito, valoro en primer lugar que la longitud sea la asignada. Es aceptable una pequeña variación, pero no esto:

Tomó los últimos ensayos de los montones y los puso sobre la mesa:

-Este ensayo sobre las propiedades de las raíces de valeriana debía tener 2 hojas y media. Estos dos son aceptables…

Señaló dos ensayos de tres hojas, en uno de ellos estaban casi por entero completas. Indicó el otro, que rebasaba las 6 en una letra diminuta y murmuró:

- Este no.

Minerva parpadeó y preguntó indecisa:

-Pero…¿No es eso un poco negativo? Recompensar más al alumno que ha hecho un esfuerzo menor…

Severus alzó una ceja y preguntó:

-¿Debo entonces dedicar mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo a corregir el trabajo de un único alumno, en vez de promover su capacidad de síntesis? Todo lo que sobrepasa un 25% la longitud asignada queda sin evaluar. No son tesis, son simplemente trabajos escolares, y su extensión acorde al tópico elegido. No Minerva, ni yo ni Evans tenemos tiempo para leer interminables pergaminos.

Filius se removió en el cojín de su silla y murmuró:

-La Srta. Granger tiende a presentar trabajos más extensos de lo solicitado en mis asignaciones también…no se me ocurrió pensar que un exceso de desarrollo fuese algo negativo. Visto desde un punto de vista…diferente…Severus tiene razón al insistir en que aprendan a sintetizar, Minerva…

Pomona jugueteo con las cintas de su cofia y susurró:

-A mi tampoco…es una chica tan agradable, y tiene tantas ganas de aprender…no pensé que su exuberancia narrativa fuese negativa…

Sinistra bostezó y murmuró:

-A mí tampoco me sobra tiempo para leer más de la cuenta…

Severus asintió y continuó:

-En segundo lugar valoramos que el tema tratado sea el asignado. La Srta. Granger tiene tendencia a malgastar enormes esfuerzos en explicaciones sobre otras cosas…

Señaló el ensayo e indicó los numerosos párrafos subrayados:

-Todo este texto no es relativo al tópico, en este caso, las raíces de valeriana. Puede ser admisible una pequeña comparación, siempre que esté relacionada con el tema, como por ejemplo, la similitud que señala el Sr. Malfoy entre algunas de las propiedades de las raíces de valeriana y las de camomila. O las diferentes clases de Valeriana listadas por el Sr. Longbottom.

-Y en tercer lugar – Susurró Evans- se valora que no se limiten a copiar y mucho menos literalmente de un libro o que si lo hacen, indiquen las fuentes. Deben si se les pide, presentar sus propias conclusiones.

Evans señaló otra serie de párrafos marcados en otro color.

Minerva tomó el excesivamente largo ensayo de Hermione – marcado con un Aceptable bajo- y revisó los párrafos marcados como no pertinentes o copiados de un libro sin indicarlos como reseña bibliográfica. El mismo ensayo de Neville estaba puntuado Supera las Expectativas y tenía un par de fallitos corregidos en tinta roja y una nota al final demandando mas concreción y mejor orden de exposición; el de Draco marcado como Extraordinario, solo con una marca junto a un párrafo y una única nota al pie de la última página, recordando que todas las referencias extraídas de libros debían estar incluidas en la reseña final. Se quitó las gafas de montura octogonal y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Son todos así?

Preguntó en una pequeña voz y casi temerosa de la respuesta la bruja.

Severus denegó y murmuró:

-Peor, mucho peor…

Y le tendió los tres últimos ensayos, el de Hermione tan desproporcionado con respecto a los demás que era casi un pequeño libelo.

Evans murmuró, mientras los demás profesores contemplaban boquiabiertos el montón de pergamino cubierto de la letra más microscópica:

-Su trabajo práctico comenzó siendo generalmente bueno, pero La Srta. Granger tiene un problema…un grave problema en aceptar mi autoridad. Continuamente hace preguntas que no tienen relación con la clase, e interrumpe el desarrollo de esta…he tenido que recurrir a quitarle puntos para evitar que moleste a los demás alumnos. Esa…obsesión ha acabado por afectar a sus pociones. Y por supuesto, con esa actitud, no se me ocurre elegirla para contestar una pregunta en clase.

Severus susurró:

-He revisado su currículo anterior…la Srta. Granger era la pequeña niña prodigio de su circunscripción escolar y estaba adelantada tres cursos respecto a sus pares. Evans supone aparentemente un desafío a su hasta ahora indiscutido liderazgo intelectual y académico… aunque por supuesto, eso es totalmente falso. Evans es su profesor, no un compañero. Creo que la Srta. Granger tiene un grave caso de celos y envidia…y nadie le ha dicho claramente que no puede competir con uno de sus profesores. Por joven que sea.

Minerva suspiró pesadamente y murmuró:

-Me temo que tienes razón, Severus. No sé cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes… ¡Y pensar que la animé cuando me preguntó si era posible saltar curso!

Había pasado un buen rato y Hermione se levantó de su silla y entró a la sala de profesores cuando una tensa Minerva se asomó a buscarla. Se sentó y miró con altivez a los profesores de Pociones, tras sonreír amistosamente a su Jefa de Casa. Su trabajo era bueno, tenían que darle la nota que se merecía. Estaba segura. Severus señaló su montón de ensayos y la caja con sus muestras de pociones.

-Hemos revisado su evaluación….y su nota permanece la misma Srta. Granger. Le aconsejo para la próxima evaluación que comience a presentar trabajos escritos que respondan estrictamente a los criterios solicitados…la permisividad mostrada hasta ahora se ha terminado. No aceptaremos sus ensayos si no se ajustan al formato especificado.

La incomprensión dio paso a una cara de furia e indignación. Todos sus profesores siempre habían aceptado sus demasiado largos trabajos, dándole excelentes notas. Ese otro niño solo quería llevarse todo el reconocimiento. Evans sonrió ante el arrebato de celos y murmuró:

-Srta. Granger…su antagonismo hacia mí y sus continuas interrupciones han finalizado. No consentiré una sola pregunta más fuera de lugar. La próxima vez que perturbe el desarrollo de la clase, la expulsaré de ella por una semana. Y las pociones que debiera haber elaborado esa semana serán marcadas con 0.

Furiosa, Hermione masculló apretando los puños:

-¡Soy una alumna brillante!¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No puede!¡Tiene que reconocer mis méritos!¡Yo podría dar clases también!

Calmadamente, ignorando la envidia que emanaba a raudales de la niña, Evans aguardó y cuando la cara enrojecida de la chica dejó de proferir gritos, se levantó y murmuró:

-Srta. Granger…enhorabuena. Esta expulsada de las clases de Pociones por el resto del año.

Con un ceño fruncido y echando chispas por los ojos Severus, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su esposo murmuró:

-Y se ha ganado un cero directo en la asignatura hasta sus TIMOS, porque no pienso examinar a tan irrespetuosa y vulgar…verdulera.

Con aire de cierta superioridad, Evans murmuró:

-A diferencia de Ud. soy un adulto, estoy plenamente capacitado y tengo reconocidos mis títulos de TIMOS y EXTASIS. No le conviene antagonizar a sus profesores, Srta. Granger.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, y Evans apenas le dedicó una mirada, mientras Minerva se afanaba en reconvenir el escandaloso comportamiento de la joven y comenzaba a decirle que de ahora en adelante más le valía ceñirse a lo que se le pedía, en todas sus asignaturas.

SS&HP

La comida de gala de Navidad era de asistencia obligatoria, y aunque su celebración de Yule en la intimidad había sido muy satisfactoria, Evans no podía menos que desear íntimamente que ocurriera algo, una inundación o una súbita huelga de los elfos – lo que fuera- para evitar regresar al Gran Comedor. La mañana de Navidad había sido esplendida, con felicitaciones y regalos, pequeñas fruslerías de los alumnos y algunos profesores. Un precioso tratado delicadamente ilustrado de botánica mágica de parte de Draco. Y su primera escoba propia, una Nimbus 2000; entregada con una gran lazada en el mango en la cama por un algo cohibido e inseguro Severus que había murmurado que esperaba que le gustase. Evans se había divertido volando con él en las veteranas pero en perfecto estado escobas disponibles en Prince Hall durante el verano. Y la Nimbus era la mejor escoba de carreras disponible en el mercado. Lo cual había llevado a una divertida y amistosa competencia todos contra todos, Jefe de Casa incluido, sobre los campos cubiertos de nieve. Evans había conseguido de alguna manera convencer a Severus del importante beneficio emocional de cuidar de una mascota personal achuchable y todos los alumnos de Slytherins -presentes y ausentes- habían recibido de parte de ellos chinchillas enanas o hurones. Draco se había mostrado radiante con su nuevo familiar, un curioso e inquieto huroncito - no un hurón común sino una raza mágica con una gota de Jarvey en él- de color gris argénteo, con vivos ojos azules y la punta de la cola blanca, bautizado como Bandit; que rápidamente había tomado posesión y residencia en el lugar de honor en sus hombros. Severus aceptó con visible sorpresa y agrado el juego de livianos, delicados estiletes de plata antigua. Aunque aparentemente ornamentales, las finas y triangulares hojas estaban originalmente diseñadas para colarse entre las placas y atravesar la cota de malla bajo una armadura. Además, estaban sutilmente encantadas para atravesar incluso una coraza de acero o las virtualmente impenetrables escamas de un dragón. En las manos apropiadas, eran armas mortales.

Finalmente resignado y con un más que comprensivo esposo escoltándole con la mano ligeramente sobre su hombro, Evans ascendió las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor cual condenado al patíbulo, renuente y deprimido. En un susurro Severus murmuró cuando se acercaban a la entrada de profesores:

-Vamos, no es tan terrible…sobre todo si ignoras la atroz vestimenta que sin duda ha elegido el Director para el día…

Con una sonrisa Evans asintió suspirando de nuevo. El Gran Comedor estaba radiante, lleno de guirnaldas y escacha encantada, de farolillos con hadas vidas dentro de ellos. Los alumnos parloteaban animadamente, ante mesas a rebosar de deliciosa comida: humeantes pavos asados, patatas, guisantes con mantequilla, panecillos y fuentes de salsas. Tomó asiento junto a Severus, contemplando con curiosidad como los alumnos tiraban al suelo los numerosos huevos sorpresa que estaban dispuestos por todas las mesas. Alzó los ojos con curiosidad y con un gesto, Severus le animó a probar. Con sorprendida incredulidad y tras un petardazo, vio salir de entre una nubecilla de humo varios ratones vivos. Hedwig entro volando por las puertas instantes después, y los ratones desaparecieron a todo correr bajo la mesa. Se dijo a si mismo que si la lechuza no los atrapaba todos, Ash iba a disfrutar de inesperados aperitivos en sus paseos.

Dumbledore iba vestido aun mas ridículamente, con una túnica azul pálido decorada con un dibujo de bastones de caramelo rojos y blancos, y verdaderos caramelos por botones, ya que mientras los postres aparecían, el hombre había desenvuelto el papel de uno y se lo había metido alegremente en la boca. Desde la mesa de Griffindor, los ojos azules de Ron, que lucía un jersey rojo oscuro tejido a mano, le miraban rencorosamente de vez en cuando. Hermione parecía hacer lo mismo, dándole ojeadas furtivas desde detrás del libro en que tenia metida la nariz…incluso en Navidad.

Pero hasta la capacidad de un niño para comer dulces tiene un límite, y los alumnos, ahítos y repletos, comenzaron a abandonar el comedor los bolsillos y brazos llenos de variadas fruslerías navideñas. Quirrel se había retirado discretamente, muy muy temprano, para alivio de sus más inmediatos vecinos de mesa ya que el hedor a ajo pocho que le rodeaba era cada vez más intenso. Con casi todos los alumnos restantes fuera del comedor y los prefectos de Slytherin comenzando a dirigir a los suyos hacia su refugio en las mazmorras, Severus se levantó, tendiendo una mano a Evans y dando las gracias por su botella de brandy añejo a Minerva. El Director eligió ese momento para dar una fuerte palmada en el hombro de Evans y exclamar jovialmente:

-¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!

Y ponerle rudamente un paquete rojo bermellón con una exuberante cinta dorada en las manos. Las piezas de ajedrez que llevaba en una cajita de celofán cayeron gritando improperios, rebotaron en el suelo saliéndose de su envoltura, y repiquetearon entre chillidos en él. La enfermiza anticipación del hombre puso un nudo en el estómago de Evans, que temió por un instante ver volver a aparecer su cena…hasta que Severus deslizó su mano hasta su cuello, colocando sus fuertes dedos en él. Él estaba ahí, apoyándole. Mientras los ojos casi negros de su esposo asaeteaban al Director, advirtiéndole en silencio por su ruda impertinencia, el anciano prosiguió afablemente:

-¡Vamos, abre tu regalo, Harry!.

Evans murmuró cansadamente, harto de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez cada vez que el hombre se dirigía a él:

-Mil veces lo he repetido Director, llámeme Evans o Peverell…

Y aprensivamente desgarró el papel del paquete, mientras las piezas de ajedrez trepaban a su zapato y al dobladillo de sus pantalones amenazando con minúsculos puños al barbudo gigante. De entre el rojo papel surgió un pedazo de tela, delicado y sutil, brillante y plateado, que se escurrió cual agua hasta hacer un pequeño montón en sus pies. El moreno se inclinó y cogió el tejido, que se notaba frío y resbaloso bajo sus dedos y tiró, desplegándolo parcialmente. Estremeciéndose, Evans murmuró, contemplando cómo el tejido se arremolinaba en un nuevo charco de irisada plata a sus pies:

-¿De dónde ha salido?

-¡Es la capa de invisibilidad tu padre, por supuesto!. La dejó en mi poder antes de morir, Harry.

Con cara glacial, y ojos llenos de frígidas llamaradas de absenta, Evans susurró alzándose por completo:

-Mentiroso.

Con aire descolocado y ante el minúsculo, lento pero implacable avance del furioso jovencito, Dumbledore retrocedió inconscientemente un paso, empujado por el halo de magia que hacia refulgir la figura que le miraba con ojos acusadores. Alzando el puño izquierdo que aun mantenía una presa en el fino tejido, mientras su otra mano sacaba su varita, el joven masculló:

-Este, es un tesoro familiar, legado de padres a hijos por generaciones en la familia. Es imposible que mi padre dejase semejante a reliquia en sus manos, Dumbledore.

El Director palideció y boqueó como una carpa. Los dedos de Severus apretaron delicadamente la base de su cuello, dejándole saber que el hombre estaba ahí, respaldándole. Enviando una fuerte ola de gratitud hacia él, Evans murmuró suavemente "Accio" trazando un grácil arco frente a él. Varios pergaminos y un dorado pisacorbatas de Griffindor volaron desde las ropas del anciano hacia el joven, que con un ligero agitar de la varita los mandó a las ágiles manos de Severus. Aun mas indignado que antes, pero igualmente aparentemente calmado, con la excepción de la ira visible en sus verdes ojos, Evans repitió un par de veces, con más fuerza y vigor el hechizo convocador, retrocediendo un paso y ampliando la curva trazada por su varita a un círculo completo.

Con la respiración levemente agitada y la varita alzada casi en pose de duelo, ante los boquiabiertos profesores, Evans aguardó impaciente. Varios cuadernos de campo surcaron el aire hacia él sobre las mesas, volando a través de la puerta; unos álbumes de fotos, dos varitas e incluso unos anillos y un viejo baúl escolar cayeron a los pies del jovencito. Severus agitaba la varita en complicado diseño, comprobando que los objetos eran seguros y Evans dedicó una furiosa mirada al Director.

-¿Con que derecho se ha apoderado de parte de mi legado, de mi herencia, de objetos personales de mis padres? ¿Cómo se atreve Ud.?

Transformando con un susurro casi inaudible la caja de celofán en una más amplia caja de cartón, y colocando los objetos y las belicosas piezas de ajedrez que aun vilipendiaban al Director en sus agudas, diminutas voces desde sus zapatos, Evans emprendió la marcha sin mirar atrás. Con una mirada terrible, Severus murmuró peligrosamente:

-Espere recibir noticias de nuestros abogados, Director.

Y emprendió la salida en pos de su alterado esposo.

HP&SS

Albus estaba furioso y desconcertado a partes iguales. Con un simple gesto de varita y un encantamiento convocador, Harry había burlado de alguna manera todas las protecciones bajo las que tenía guardadas las pertenencias personales que había…ejem… "recuperado" de las ruinas de la casita del valle de Godric y de la mesa y taquillas personales de James y Sirius en el cuartel de Aurores en el Ministerio. Los cuadernos de campo del joven Auror y los de su compañero Sirius habían sido lecturas muy interesantes, llenas de notas sobre posibles sospechosos de ser mortífagos, sus contactos y sus actividades. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente –incluso tuvo que tomarse un par de sus especiales caramelos de limón- dejó de pasearse furiosamente y hablando solo por su despacho, y se acercó a Fawkes, su fénix, para acariciar su plumas doradas.

-Viejo amigo…. No se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera pasar esto.

El ave sacudió la cabeza y trinó con melancolía. Su habitualmente esplendido plumaje estaba comenzando a caerse y un montoncito de plumas escarlatas y doradas decoraban su bandeja.

-El llamado de su verdadero dueño legal ha sido demasiado intenso… ¡En fin! Menos mal que tengo copias de casi todo.

Se sentó en su escritorio tomando una pluma, y acariciándose la larga barba murmuró:

-Es una lástima…darle poco a poco fragmentos seleccionados de su pasado era una excelente idea para encauzarle debidamente en su destino.

Suspiró y se ajustó las gafas refunfuñando:

-Más me vale ir mandándole una nota recordándole que era moralmente mi deber proteger y custodiar esas pertenencias.


	10. Chapter 10

EL MONSTRUO DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO 

La historia prosigue y se vuelve más tenebrosa….

Espero vuestros REWs!

EL MONSTRUO DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO 

* * *

><p>De alguna manera; aun no sabía muy bien como, porque a su ahijado repentinamente parecía habérsele comido la lengua el gato; Draco, además de perder puntos duramente ganados -¡20 puntos!- tenía que cumplir un castigo.<p>

_Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche._

_El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

_Prof M. McGonagall_

Severus miró con el ceño fruncido las breves y concisas palabras, casi esperando que cambiaran bajo sus ojos, y maldijo muy bajito. ¿De qué valía tener una hora de toque de queda si los propios profesores mandaban salir a los alumnos fuera de sus casas?. Draco se estremeció bajo la estricta mirada y bajó los ojos con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento mucho pad…eh …Profesor.

Frunciendo aun más el ceño e intentado por todos los medios contenerse y no darle una buena azotaina, Severus miró de nuevo de reojo a Evans y suspiró pesadamente. Draco ya estaba lo bastante asustado y arrepentido. Con cierta reticencia, el hombre masculló:

-Cuéntamelo todo, y desde el principio esta vez Draco.

Evans escuchó con curiosidad. Parecía increíble, pero en el mundo mágico un adolescente podía meterse en toda clase de extraordinariamente fantásticos líos. Desde luego esto no era como pintarrajear unas paredes, espiar el vestuario de las chicas o saltar por las escaleras de incendios para colarse en el gimnasio…

Severus se llevó la taza de té a la boca, para evitar gritar de frustración. Draco se había visto envuelto en la más estúpida e irresponsable tontería que jamás hubiera visto en todos sus años como Jefe de Casa. Ron siempre andaba buscándole las cosquillas a los Slytherins, y especialmente a Draco. Y en un acto de supina estupidez, al descubrir que Hagrid tenía en su poder un huevo de dragón, en vez de contárselo de inmediato como era prudente e inteligente, o incluso cuando se enteró del lío que habían montado los tres Griffindors que estaban ayudando al hombretón… se calló. De acuerdo que la tenencia de información privilegiada era poder, pero su intento de meterlos en líos había acabado salpicándole a él…atrapado fuera de la cama en plena noche por Minerva McGonagall. Que Filch estuviese encargado de la detención ello tampoco le tranquilizaba. El squib odiaba cordialmente a todo el mundo; con excepción de su sarnosa gata, la Sra. Norris; y en especial y con particular animadversión e intensidad a los alumnos. Con ojos húmedos Draco susurró calladamente:

-No se lo digas a mi padre, padrino…

-¡Tal vez debería hacerlo, Draconis! Quizás Lucius sea capaz de instilarte más respeto por las normas. ¡O al menos una pizca de sentido común!

El niño bajó la cara, los ojos ahora bañados en lágrimas que luchaban con la gravedad para no caer y se encogió en su silla. Evans alzó una ceja y le miró…¡Con semejante defensor era imposible!. Se levantó de su silla y se acuclilló junto al chiquillo que peleaba valientemente para no romper a llorar. Le alzó la barbilla con los dedos y murmuró más serenamente:

-Te creo Draconis. Tanto Evans como yo te creemos, pero debiste contárnoslo inmediatamente. Y ahora…es muy tarde para pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que me deje encargarme de tu castigo.

Evans murmuró esperanzado desde el otro extremo de la mesa:

-Tal vez deberías intentarlo…Si te muestras tan irritado como ahora es posible que la convenzas…

-¿Por favor, padrino?

-Está bien, Draco. Veré lo que se puede hacer.

Con una tímida sonrisa y un abrazo, Draco se escurrió del despacho con la funesta nota, mucho más animado. 

Tras la cena, Severus maldijo por enésima vez la inconsciencia de la gente. Realmente, al parecer el único objeto de las normas del colegio era romperlas…ya que Minerva mandaba al Bosque Prohibido en busca de una bestia peligrosa y desconocida a 4 alumnos de primero con la única escolta de un mago no cualificado y sin varita. ¡Realmente fantástico! ¿Cómo pretendía explicarles a los padres que había sucedido en el caso de que resultasen heridos, o ¡Merlín nos asista! muertos? 

A las once de aquella noche, un alterado Draco, subió al vestíbulo de entrada. Filch ya estaba allí, con un farol. En un rato llegaron un renuente Ron, una nerviosa y tensa Hermione y Neville, que estaba muy pálido. Mientras Filch murmuraba maliciosamente, los chicos avanzaron con rodillas temblorosas. Las odiosas palabras del conserje pusieron los nervios de punta de todos los niños mientras caminaban en la oscuridad y Draco tragó saliva mirando a su alrededor con ojos espantados. Hagrid les salió al paso, con su enorme perro de presa _Fang _trotando detrás de sus talones. Llevaba una ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda y parecía ansioso. Cuando Hagrid les dijo que iban al Bosque, Malfoy se paró de repente.

—¿El bosque? —susurró nerviosamente—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.

Cuando Filch y su farol se dieron la vuelta, los estremecidos chicos y Hagrid continuaron por el sendero hacia la espesura, mientras el hombretón explicaba lo que estaban buscando. Draco respiró con gran alivio al ver a Evans, envuelto en una capa corta de caza aguardándoles junto a Sinistra y Flitwick en el lindero del bosque. Sin mucha discusión, se dividieron en tres grupos: Hagrid, Sinistra y Hermione; Flitwick, Ron, Neville y por último, Evans, Draco y Fang. Bien pegado a Evans, y sin dejar de escrudiñar el oscuro bosque a su alrededor, el rubito caminó apretando su varita entre los dedos con nerviosismo.

Anduvieron un buen rato, internándose entre los árboles en pos de un rastro cada vez más claro de reluciente sangre casi plateada, especialmente visible en las nudosas raíces que rodeaban los viejos troncos. Encontraron el unicornio…tendido en el suelo, agonizaba, era demasiado tarde. Draco contuvo un sollozo mientras Evans sostenía la magnífica cabeza de la criatura, y trataba a pesar de todo, de salvarle.

Poco más tarde, mientras Evans trataba de confortar a un tembloroso Draco, de un arbusto surgió una sombra negra, que se agazapó sobre el unicornio para comenzar a beber.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Draco chilló y se cayó hacia atrás de su asiento en una raíz dándose un golpe en la cabeza, mientras Fang huía con la cola entre las patas entre chillidos. El monstruo se giró hacia ellos con la sangre chorreando de su invisible boca. Evans notó el odio, su cicatriz al rojo, el peor dolor de su vida, pero apretó la mandíbula y sacó la varita situándose delante de Draco que estaba paralizado en el suelo. El monstruo intentó avanzar un paso…y cayó fulminado por un letal rayo verde.

Severus Selen Prince salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y lanzó con un casi inaudible susurro otro Avada contra la informe silueta negra. Con un grito de rabia un espectro, una fétida nube sulfurosa se alzó del cadáver y huyó por entre las copas de los árboles. Sujetándose brevemente la marca tenebrosa que estaba ardiendo en su brazo, el hombre entonó con rapidez un hechizo exorcizante, secundado de inmediato por Evans, que estaba pálido y sudoroso. Ahora al menos, Voldemort no podría usar el mismo truco para volver a entrar en Hogwarts…

Un retumbar de cascos les hizo alzar las varitas, y un centauro irrumpió de un gran salto en el claro. Era joven en apariencia, atlético, de cabello rubio, ojos muy azules, cuerpo pardo de buena alzada con largas patas de corredor y espesa cola blanca. Llevaba un arco cruzado a la espalda y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Dedicó una mirada al bulto negro del suelo, rascó el suelo con un casco, y dando un par de pasitos, se inclinó y tocó con reverencia el cuerpo del unicornio.

Tras un momento, el centauro se acercó a ellos, y preguntó mientras Draco se ponía de nuevo en pie ayudado por Evans:

—¿Estáis bien?

—Sí...muchas gracias Firence.

Murmuró Severus sin perderle de vista, mientras este contemplaba con curiosidad a ambos muchachos y finalmente al adulto. Tras unos instantes susurró, los ojos nuevamente fijos en el propietario de la ahora roja cicatriz:

-Tú eres el chico Potter…sorprendente alianza… y aun más insólito es lo que ha sucedido esta noche…y sin embargo no hemos sabido ver los signos de nada de esto en las estrellas…

Las hojas y ramas cercanas crujieron y de entre la oscuridad surgió una figura, que se encontró con dos, tres varitas apuntándole. Incluso Draco, aun pálido y demudado y resguardado detrás de sus profesores, apretaba en una mano sudorosa y ligeramente temblorosa la suya. Sin contar el arco con una flecha lista.

El nuevo centauro; con pelo y un leve rastro de barba rojizos y de constitución un poco mas esbelta que la de Firenze como hombre, tenía un cuerpo equino marrón rojizo, con una larga cola; se detuvo llevándose una mano al pecho -cruzado por dos gruesos correajes de cuero crudo sujetando dos gladius romanas y un escudo a sus espaldas- con gesto de sorpresa y aire triste.

-Firenze…

-Ronan…

Murmuró el centauro de cabello rubio y ojos color hielo, sus afiladas orejas pegadas al cráneo, situándose sin dejar de mirar a su compañero con el flanco cerca de los jóvenes humanos, bajando el arco. El recién llegado centauro tras sostener la mirada de su compañero unos instantes, giró los ojos hacia el tenso adulto aguzando las orejas hacia adelante con interés e inclinó apenas la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, Severus. ¿Acaso ibas a atacarme?

Su voz era suave pero penetrante y sonaba sobrecogida.

El hombre relajó la mano y murmuró:

—Paz, Ronan. Conmigo están mi ahijado Draco y mi esposo Evans…y su seguridad es lo primero. Ya nos hemos enfrentado al peligro esta noche. Mis disculpas, Ronan.

El centauro asintió suavemente y alzó la vista al cielo estrellado por un rato, moviendo rítmicamente la larga cola y murmuró con los ojos aun fijos en el negro dosel tachonado de estrellas:

-Si… Marte está inusualmente brillante hoy. Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas…

Con mucha lentitud, bajo la mirada a los dos jóvenes y les contempló durante un intenso silencio y finalmente susurró mirando nuevamente a Severus:

-Los mejores potrillos nunca llegan a la madurez sin ser pretendidos y reclamados. Es sabio y compasivo, pese a su corta edad, y veo claramente que su compañía te ha hecho bien. Has elegido un valioso compañero, Severus. Vuestros potrillos serán hermosos y fuertes.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Severus aceptó lo que para la cultura de los centauros era la bendición de su enlace y Evans hizo una pequeña reverencia y murmuró:

-Tanto como los tuyos Ronan.

El centauro sonrió ligeramente, sacudiendo las orejas y corcoveando levemente. Con un carraspeo Evans murmuró, plenamente consciente del cada vez mayor malestar de Severus, pese a su estoica apariencia:

-La yegua de unicornio…estaba recién parida…y preocupada por la seguridad de su potrillo recién nacido…lo dejó oculto más atrás…

Ronan miró a Firence que parecía ansioso y tenso, y tras un mudo intercambio el centauro de melena cobriza murmuró:

-Joven Draco…¿Me acompañas a buscar al potrillo de unicornio?

Evans estaba haciendo lo posible para mantener a Draco calmado y su atención en cualquier cosa, cualquiera menos los dos cadáveres que estaban tendidos en el suelo del claro. El rubito miró a su padrino, en muda pregunta y este murmuró:

-¿Puedo encomendarte su seguridad, Ronan?

-Nada ha de sucederle al potro, no mientras yo o alguno de los míos se mantenga en pie. Magorian, Bane y los demás están patrullando por la zona.

Murmuró Ronan sacando una de las afiladas espadas romanas sobre su hombro e inclinándose en una pequeña reverencia. Firence pateó el suelo y removió la tierra con los cascos, sus orejas moviéndose en todas direcciones, visiblemente alterado. Severus asintió y susurró dando una palmadita en el hombro a Draco:

-Ve con él y obedécele sin rechistar, Draco.

El rubio asintió y tomó la mano que el centauro le tendía y los dos se perdieron por entre los árboles por los que habían llegado los dos jóvenes al claro del bosque, atentamente espiados por los ojos color hielo de Firenze. Evans se acercó a Severus, y alzó su manga, descubriendo un antebrazo con signos de inflamación, la marca tenebrosa palpitando, como una úlcera supurando un líquido pardusco. La serpiente tatuada estaba moviéndose y tenía un cierto en relieve, mordiendo con saña una y otra vez sobre la vena del antebrazo. Sin apenas pensar el joven susurró vehementemente:

-_¡Alto! ¡Detente!_

La serpiente soltó momentáneamente su presa y su lengua se agitó mientras se enroscaba cautelosamente de nuevo, lista para atacar y le miraba igualmente sorprendida y furiosa.

_-¿Quién ossa ordenarme que no cumpla lo que mi amo ha demandando? ¿Y cómo ess que hablass la noble lengua de la sserpiente?_

Agarrando la oportunidad por los pelos, y sin vacilar, Evans comenzó a hablar, esperando al menos ganar tiempo

-_Soy Lord Harald Evans Jacob Peverell, hijo de Jacob Charles Potter y Lily Marie Evans; hija de Margaret Steel, hija de Morphin Gaunt y sobrina de Merope Gaunt. Soy el heredero de la casa Black, Lord Peverell y Lord Slytherin. Y ese al que estabas mordiendo es mi esposo, Lord Severus Selen Prince, Lord Prince. Como Lord de la Casa de Slytherin te ordeno que le liberes. _

La víbora se retorció y enredó una y otra vez por la horrorosa calavera, entrando por un ojo y saliendo por el otro o por la boca, en una especie de macabra danza. Enroscándose sobre la parte superior del cráneo la serpiente siseó más calmada:

-_Tuss palabrass_ _sson verdad. Eress heredero de Slytherin, y ess tu derecho de nacimiento regir al Pueblo de las Serpientes, Lord Slytherin. Pero aunque quiera…no puedo obedecer essa orden Milord. Fui hecha para perdurar hassta el final de ssu vida…que me temo no va sser muy larga, Milord. Ya he liberado mi veneno. Como ordenó el heredero…_

Durante su demanda, Evan ya había practicado un corte por encima del codo para evitar el progreso de lo que sintomáticamente parecía un veneno hacia el cuerpo y el corazón, y ahora, comenzó la aplicación un vendaje compresivo mágico, mientras preguntaba, pálido como la cera:

_-¿Qué clase de veneno? _

_-Letal y ssin antídoto, Milord. Ninguno._

Firence permanecía casi hipnotizado por los sonidos, la vista fija en la singular pareja, y cuando Evans alzó la vista hacia Severus, este le miraba igualmente fascinado, pero con la resignada aceptación de quien sabe que su suerte está echada. Tragando saliva y con las lágrimas convirtiendo sus ojos en dos líquidos lagos de absenta, Evans murmuró:

-Severus…¿Lo sabías?

El hombre rozó la mejilla del muchacho con la mano derecha, en una dulce y tierna caricia y murmuró:

-Si Evans. Siempre he sabido cual era el precio de mi traición. La única duda era…cual sería el momento en que debía pagarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

EL CORAZON DEL LABERINTO

Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para dar el último adiós a nuestro pocionista favorito…

¡Nhaa! ¡Lectores de poca fe! ¡Severus vive!

Besos y tarta de manzana recién hecha para todos.

Los tisúes los ponéis vosotros…O.ñ 

* * *

><p>EL CORAZON DEL LABERINTO<p>

* * *

><p>Firence susurró pateando el suelo y moviendo la cola con inquietud:<p>

-Su hora no esta aún escrita en las estrellas… los cielos nunca han sido más claros… y sin embargo, esta muriéndose…

Severus esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

-Y pese a todo, afronto la muerte contento y gustoso. Ser tu esposo aunque brevemente ha sido un placer. Me honra enormemente haberte conocido, Harry Evans.

Con una chispa de miedo en la voz y negando vivamente con la cabeza, Evans masculló:

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡No se te ocurra morirte ahora!¡Mi padre te va a perseguir por toda la eternidad por dejarme solo! ¡Y mi madre te va a enviar derechito de vuelta!

Severus sonrió un poco más ante la andanada – el dolor ahora que la serpiente ya no le estaba mordiendo era sordo y más soportable- y susurró, dejando aflorar sin reservas su afecto y admiración por el valiente jovencito:

-Chiquillo majadero y sentimental…sabía perfectamente lo que hacía Harry. Y lo he hecho de buen grado. Mi testamento…estaba preparado para esta contingencia. Si quieres hacer algo por mí…vive, vive y olvídame cuanto antes y sigue adelante con los planes…

Evans le apretó la mano que ahora reposaba sobre su hombro y con determinación rebosando cual fuego de sus ojos murmuró:

-Severus…tienes que beber sangre de unicornio… por favor…por mí…

El hombre rió – una risa triste y negra como la noche porque la tentación de aferrarse a la vida, de sobrevivir fuese como fuese era muy poderosa; aun más teniendo ante sí lo que podía mantenerle vivo- y murmuró amargamente, meneando la cabeza y apretando levemente el juvenil hombro bajo sus dedos:

-¿Y condenarme a una vida maldita, ser un monstruo como ese desgraciado? No Evans…créeme, esto es lo mejor…tienes que dejarme ir…

Con una tozudez que hubiese sido digna de la más obstinada de las más tercas mulas; Evans insistió; su cara llena de una angustiada, ardiente ferocidad, espoleada por el miedo y la desesperación, agarrando con fuerza ambas manos del hombre en las suyas.

-No, escúchame tú, Severus. No te rindas sin luchar…Si no nos hemos equivocado con nuestras suposiciones…Tienes justo al alcance de la mano lo único que quizás pueda salvarte la vida, la Piedra Filosofal.

Firence corcoveó y produjo un sonido parecido a un relincho de ira, mientras pateaba no muy disimuladamente el negro bulto del suelo que hizo un sonido húmedo y viscoso como un montón de algas putrefactas al moverse:

-El Director la trajo aquí a propósito y como cebo, el cebo perfecto para atraer a quien no tiene nada que perder y mucho que ganar por beber sangre de unicornio, el que ha estado esperando muchos años para regresar al poder, y que no está ni vivo ni muerto.

Severus vaciló infinitesimalmente y Evans se aferró a ese pequeño resquicio de duda como un pulpo, con ocho tentáculos y centenares de ventosas, suplicando sin vergüenza:

-Por favor, Severus, por favor…

-Evans…no quiero perder lo que queda de mi alma…

-¡Yo no te pediría eso! ¿Es que no vamos a encontrar un solo unicornio dispuesto a ayudarnos en todo el bosque?

Como era más probable que nevase en el Sahara que convencer a un unicornio de donar voluntariamente su sangre, con una tenue sonrisa llena de reprimida condescendencia, Severus susurró apretando las manos de Evans entre las suyas:

-Está bien Evans. Si encuentras ese unicornio, lo haré.

Pese a que sabía que Severus creía que era imposible y solo estaba accediendo para complacerle Evans solo necesitaba que consintiese. Sonriendo entre las lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas y dándole un impulsivo estrujón, Evans murmuró una y otra vez las gracias mientras Severus le deslizaba las manos por la espalda y el pelo en un suelto abrazo. 

Unos cascos se dejaron oír de nuevo, y el murmullo de la voz de Draco hablando les forzaron a romper el momento y tras musitar apresuradamente que Draco no debía enterarse, Severus recobró su estoica máscara. Un nuevo centauro irrumpió en el claro, un enorme cuerpo equino castaño oscuro y el torso de gigante, armado con un enorme arco; un luchador orgulloso de huesudos pómulos y ojos atentos, todo rematado de una larga melena negra.

Severus inclinó formalmente la cabeza al verle. Magorian, el líder del clan de centauros, era menos abierto o tolerante que Fiernce o Ronan…e infinitamente más receloso. La seguridad y supervivencia de su grupo dependía de él. A su lado, Evans copió prontamente su gesto, con educada y respetuosa cortesía.

-Magorian.

Murmuró simplemente el mago, con los ojos aun bajos en sumisa pose. El centauro dejó caer un enorme casco trasero en el suelo, rompiendo las ramitas caídas con el impacto, mientras sus ojos castaños absorbían cada detalle de la escena del claro en el bosque. Evans notó la pura furia emanando de la criatura al ver el negro bulto tendido en el suelo. Con voz grave y poderosa, y dedicando una iracunda mirada a Firenze, el centauro gruñó apuntando al informe fardo con la punta de su arco:

-¿Quien es el responsable?

-Yo, Magorian.

Murmuró Severus alzando el rostro finalmente. El centauro avanzó, su alzada haciéndole dominar ampliamente al mago y tras una larga mirada a ambos, gruñó secamente.

-¿Y lo dirás así a los hombres del Ministerio si vienen a buscarle?

Severus asintió en silencio y el gigantesco centauro rezongó entre dientes, tendiendo una callosa mano al hombre:

-Bien.

Severus enlazó su antebrazo con el centauro –era la primera vez que Magorian le honraba con un gesto reservado a centauros- y murmuró:

-Era una amenaza para los míos también, especialmente para mi esposo Evans.

Magorian piafó y rascó el suelo con los enormes y anchos cascos, y relinchó roncamente. De la espesura surgió Ronan, con un pequeñísimo potrillo dorado de unicornio sujeto contra el pecho y Draco en su flanco, agarrado al correaje de sus espadas. Firence aguzó las orejas de inmediato. Detrás de ellos corcoveaba hosco Bane, un gran centauro totalmente negro, con un aspecto fiero y malhumorado. Magorian gruñó señalando a los presentes:

-Hemos leído mal los planetas, Bane. Incluso nosotros podemos equivocarnos.

El rubito corrió hacia ellos, esquivando -ignorando- cuerpos y parloteó apresurada y nerviosamente:

-¡Padrino! ¡Lo he encontrado yo! ¿A que es precioso, verdad?

El potrillo relinchó débilmente, pateando y Evans se apresuró a tomarlo de los brazos de Ronan, para dejarle sobre temblorosas patas en el suelo, muy cerca del cadáver de su madre. El animalito, olisqueó, relinchó lastimero muy calladamente y hociqueó la suave piel del cuello de la yegua. Evans murmuró muy suavemente, tratando de consolar al pequeñín:

-Traté de ayudarla…pero las heridas eran muy graves…

El potrillo empujó una vez más a su madre y resopló en su pelaje níveo. Alzó los ojos, negros, inmensos y brillantes y miró fijamente a Evans, que continuó susurrando casi inaudiblemente lo que había pasado, mientras el animalito le contemplaba con total concentración. Las murmuradas palabras, tenues resoplidos y relinchos, fluyeron entre ambos, densamente entremezcladas con memorias, emociones y magia. Finalmente el joven empata murmuró:

-Lo siento mucho, ojala hubiese podido salvarla.

El potrillo relinchó muy suavemente y dio un pequeño paso, mordisqueando el cabello negro y rizado de Evans, que sonrió suavemente cuando los belfos del animalito le rozaron juguetonamente la mejilla y el lóbulo de la oreja. Los ojos negros del unicornio se giraron hacia el asesino de su madre, y su mirada pareció endurecerse. Con un bramido el pequeño unicornio bajó la testa, apuntando su diminuto y apenas visible cuerno dorado hacia el enemigo y rascó el suelo con los cascos. Cargó hacia él y saltando sobre él, le pateó. Con la colita erguida y aire orgulloso el potrillo pisoteó determinadamente y saltó al suelo de nuevo, acercándose a Severus y olfateándole con cuidado. Tras unos segundos, le mordisqueó la punta de los dedos y relinchó suavemente. El hombre le acarició –que un unicornio permitiese que le tocara era una bendición inimaginable- y el potrillo infló sus pulmones y relinchó sonoramente una y otra vez. 

En cuestión de minutos, los cascos atronaron a su alrededor. Una pequeña manada de unicornios rodeó el claro, galopando a su alrededor, y se distribuyeron por el borde, cerca de los árboles. El gran semental blanco se separó y acercó a ellos. El potrillo resopló, bufó y rascó el suelo, mientras el gran animal le olfateaba cuidadosamente, asegurándose de su bienestar. Un corte fresco y no muy profundo marcaba su flanco, y el imponente animal pareció conversar con el pequeñín. La noble cabeza se alzó y los negros ojos miraron por un rato a Evans y después a Severus. Con su cría pegada al flanco, el animal avanzó hacia el mago y le miró directamente a los ojos. Severus se sintió desnudo, desprotegido ante la poderosa mirada de la blanquísima criatura, su alma expuesta para su examen. Ninguna defensa podía soportar esa mirada. Con un grave relincho el animal miró a Draco, al potro y nuevamente a Draco. Severus le puso una mano en el hombro a su ahijado y murmuró:

-Su madre murió antes de darle un nombre, Draco. Y Silent Thunder quiere que tú le des uno. Es un honor y una responsabilidad, Draco.

El rubito dilató los ojos, y tras un rato de pensar y susurró vacilante:

-Una estrella… la más brillante de la constelación de Draco… Zenith Star

El potrillo ladeó la cabeza, resopló, y mordisqueó los dedos de Draco, alzando la cola como un escobillón. Parecía imposible que un animal pudiese parecer jactancioso, pero en ese momento, el pequeño unicornio dorado lo estaba. Con un relincho, el pequeñuelo trotó saltando bajo las patas de su padre, más parecido a una cabritilla alocada que a un equino, evidentemente muy satisfecho de su nombre. El semental de unicornio relinchó suavemente y expuso el flanco herido, su sedoso hocico rozando la herida. Sin palabras, y mientras un petrificado Severus tardaba unos segundos en reiniciar su cerebro, Evans cruzó en largas zancadas la distancia y exclamó:

-¡Vamos Sev!

El hombre deslizó los dedos por la herida y se llevó a la boca la plateada sustancia. Notando de inmediato como su ritmo cardiaco se ralentizaba y la hinchazón disminuía. Sonrió mirando a Evans y este murmuró con impaciencia:

-Tenemos que hacernos con…eso. Ahora mismo.

El unicornio bufó, rascó el suelo y dio una poderosa coz al cada vez más irregular bulto que una vez fuera Quirrel. Magorian rió roncamente y masculló entre pateos de los restantes miembros de la manada.

-Creo que un viejo amigo de Hagrid y su prole, estarán encantados de deshacerse de esa basura…para siempre. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso. ¿Supondrá algún problema?

Severus denegó. El potrillo se acercó a Severus y demandó su atención, rozándole con el delicado belfo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y tras un segundo de incrédula contemplación, el hombre susurró:

-¿Quieres …quieres que use su cuerpo en mis pociones?

Evans miró al semental y tras un momento murmuró:

-De esa manera sus muertes no habrán sido totalmente en vano…SilentThunder solo pide que los restos de Moonligth Dancer y sus hermanas sean enterrados en el prado donde usualmente pasan el invierno.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Severus murmuró:

-Honraremos sus deseos. Es un privilegio que nos permita hacer esto.

Con un ligero carraspeo, Severus llamó la atención de Draco y este alzó la vista.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer Draco. Necesito que regreses con Hagrid y que les distraigas un poco… Y que no cuentes nada de esto a nadie. Lo que pasa en Slytherin…

-…se queda en Slyhterin, padrino. 

Firence se ofreció ansiosamente para llevar al niño con los demás, para indignación de Bane y ante la mirada indulgente de Ronan; y mientras los dos rubios maquinaban como conducir al resto del grupo más y más lejos de allí; Evans rebuscó bajo la maltrecha capa antes de que Bane y Magorian se llevasen los informes restos de allí, y extrajo el infame turbante morado, algo maltrecho pero inconfundible. Severus alzó una ceja y Evans simplemente sonrió traviesamente.

Regresaron rápidamente al castillo, a lomos del veloz semental de unicornio, que les dejó en el linde de la arboleda. Bajo la capa, entraron sin ser vistos y pronto estaban el corredor del tercer piso. El cerbero, el lazo del diablo, las llaves encantadas, el ajedrez mágico, el troll, todo fue superado entre ambos con relativa facilidad. Por supuesto, su propia trampa con pociones no suponía ningún reto y finalmente, alcanzaron el final del laberinto.

Al otro lado del arco guardado por el fuego mágico encontraron una sala de paredes de piedra y alto techo abovedado, de suelo enarenado y suficientemente larga como para permitir un duelo formal. En el centro de la misma, una sola cosa. Un espejo. Un espejo muy antiguo, de casi tres metros de alto, y más ancho que una gran puerta. Era antiguo, con un grueso marco muy ornamentado y pies que parecían las zarpas de un enorme león. En la parte superior del marco, estaba grabada una leyenda: "_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_.

Severus lo contempló con atención y maldijo. La Piedra Filosofal no estaba ahí. Evans le miró y el hombre masculló, dejándose caer en los escalones de piedra que daban acceso a la sala:

-Es un espejo encantado, un artefacto muy peligroso, que ha cautivado a muchos hombres, llevándolos a disiparse ante él. A morir literalmente encantados por sus falsas visiones.

Evans dio un vistazo de nuevo el espejo y murmuró:

-No parece tan peligroso…

Con un suspiro, Severus murmuró:

-Harry, el espejo de Oesed no brinda verdades ni conocimiento. Ni siquiera realidad. Sin embargo su peligrosidad radica en que te mostrara lo que deseas…el verdadero anhelo de tu corazón, sea cual sea, incluso aunque ni tú mismo sepas cual es…el espejo te mostrará lo que más deseas en el mundo, aunque sea imposible. Dumbledore ha elegido bien…la piedra puede estar en cualquier lugar. 

Evans se mordió el labio y volvió a pasear la mirada por el resto de la sala, de desnudas paredes de piedra y suelo de grandes losas cubiertas de fina arena. De nuevo estaba a punto de llorar…habían estado tan cerca…dio un nuevo vistazo y su mirada se prendió en el espejo… Tras unos segundos, Evans se levantó, ignorando a su esposo y se situó frente al espejo. Las lágrimas aun amenazaban con rodar de sus parpados, pero en el espejo, una versión de sí mismo –sonriente, mas mayor, y con la mano enlazada de un elegantemente vestido Severus- le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa, sacándose un guijarro rojo sangre del tamaño de un puño del bolsillo, lo lanzó al aire y lo volvió a dejar en su bolsillo. Evans osciló. El pantalón de su túnica tiraba ahora y jadeó, ignorando las preocupadas llamadas de Severus. Se llevó una temblorosa mano al pantalón…y sus dedos se cerraron sobre la tela en un bulto sólido y real…increíblemente real. El mundo osciló sobre su axis, y Evans trastabilló, agarrándose al marco con la otra mano para no caer de boca sobre el espejo. Desde este, los ojos negros de Severus le miraron y el hombre del espejo besó suavemente la mejilla de su otro yo, arrancándole una radiante sonrisa. Sus rodillas se vencieron y Severus llegó justo a tiempo de cogerle, la mirada baja para evitar la reflexión del espejo.

Cuando le tuvo tumbado en los escalones, Severus masculló irritado, sacando la varita para hacer un diagnostico apresurado:

-¡Te dije que era peligroso!

Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera enunciar el encantamiento, Evans le abrazó con fuerza, riendo y llorando a la vez. La alarma de Severus creció pero el hombre enmudeció cuando el jovencito le puso en el pecho la mano con una piedra roja en ella. Con un murmullo preocupado Evans murmuró:

-¿Crees que podrás elaborar el Elixir?

Severus asintió, aun mudo de incredulidad y sorpresa, y finalmente abrazó con fiereza al jovencito, que respondió igualmente. Cuando se puso en pie, Evans se sacudió la ropa de arena y sacó del interior de su pecho el infame turbante, y con una risita sardónica lo colgó de una de las enrevesadas volutas del marco rococó.

-Me imagino la cara de Albus cuando descubra este pequeño regalito…ji, ji, ji…


End file.
